Relic
by Treyl3
Summary: The first was lost, the second was abandoned, the third scorned, and the fourth in search of themselves. Four unlikely people join forces as they travel the world in search of the fabled Relics, Creation, Destruction, Choice, and Knowledge. But, their main goal is to end the mother of all Grimm, Salem. With their friends by their side, they will conquer all that stand before them.
1. Chapter 0, Part 1

Chapter 0.2: Silver Trailer

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY, it rightfully belongs to Rooster Teeth productions, and I don't own ano other things that might appear in the story, I only own my OCs**

 **Warnings: This is a Harem story, OC/Harem and other character(s) with multiple love interests, so read if you're interested. Also, expect mild crossover with other/multiple other franchises.**

* * *

 _We all have a reason to be born into our world, but we just have to find that reason first._

In a forest somewhere in Minstral, blanketed by white snow, a hooded figure walked through the forest. His whole figure was shrouded by a black cloak that swayed gently in the winter breeze. The only thing one could see were his black combat boots on his feets, and a small glint from around his neck.

 _I, like many people, aspire to help people and to become a Hunter and defend those who are unable to like any other normal Hunter…but…_

It was then growls upon growls were heard coming from all around the figure, as they looked up to see blackened creatures of pure darkness known as Grimm surround him, all looking at him with pure hate in their eyes.

 _I am so much more than a normal human._

The figure looked up, revealing a set of sterling silver eyes. The holder of said eyes narrowed as a sudden fire-like aura wisped off their irises as they stared down the Grimm.

The Grimm charged, all intending on ending the figure. The figure stood where they were, not moving an inch from their spot.

The Grimm struck.

They tore their cloak apart to shreds, pieces of cloth flying into the air as they walked on the winds as they carried them away into the night. But the Grimm themselves were left confused, there should have been a body…

They all looked up, and saw the original wearer of the black cloak.

The figure turned out to be a teenage male of average height, having a lean and muscular build on his frame. His face was angular, but not sharp, but still good-looking nonetheless. As said before, his eyes were a glimmering silver, giving a glint in the pale moonlight. His hair was short, and a raven black color, silver highlights gracing his hair, a slight bang partially falling over left eye.

He adorned a black long coat that reached down to a little ways beyond his knees. White circular markings were etched onto the top of the jacket, running down the long coat of the jacket. His jacket itself had tight long sleeves on his arms, outlining his muscular arms. On the back of his shirt was a five pointed stars, made of of five different small diamond like shapes, all disconnected but all together. He wore form fitting and flexible black pants that were tucked into his black combat boots. Around his neck was a long grey scarf that was tied in the back, and if he was standing straight up, it would be nearly be touching the ground, being only about five inches off. And dangling aimlessly was a diamond pendent that held his emblem on it, the jewel dazzling brilliantly in the moonlight.

However, wrapped around both arms were chains that connected to two short swords in his grasp, connecting right at the pummel of them both. The blades themselves were made of a sleek adamantine metal, intermixed with mithril, adding more durability and strength to the weapon along with heat resistance. Along it's fine face that laid on the blade were faint markings that matched the white ones on his shirt, his symbols on the guard of the blade, the five diamond shapes being made of white dust crystals.

He then threw down one of his blades downwards, the chain somehow extending a great length. The teen, right as the was right upon the ground, grabbed hold of the chain and swiped it upwards. The blade changed directions and was brought upwards, slicing clean through a Grimm, splitting it in half.

 _When I was young, my home was taken from me by the beings known as Grimm, my family killed by their hands. I vowed to never let that happen again to anybody._

The teen did a few flips and landed gently on the ground in a squat position. The Grimm charged once more, but the boy was ready. He began fighting with his blades, hacking and cutting down the Grimm to pieces. He then let go of the Blades' grip and takes hold of the chains and began to swing his blades all over the place. It was then a Grimm tried to sneak up from behind and take the boy by surprise.

The boy, however, saw this coming, and did an aerial backflip, avoiding the claws of the beast. He then landed on its back, and wrapped his chains around the beast like a bridal as it began to thrash about wildly.

"Woho! Giddy up little doggy!" the Grimm thrashed about, trying to get the boy off his back, never noticing that it was hitting its own comrades in a bout of anger.

"Welp, you used your usefulness!" The teen pointed his two short swords forwards as the blades fold downwards, revealing a bullet hole in the sword, and fires a shot of Dust bullets, killing the Grimm.

"Welp, that was fun, but I think it's time we end this." The boy sheathed his blades onto his back as his eyes began to glow as a fiery silver aura began to emanated off his irises as the white markings on his clothes and blades began to glow in conjunction with his eyes.

 _Despite being the Abnormal-Hunter I am, I am also a…_

The boy thrusted his hand out forwards as spikes of ice jutted out of nowhere and took out Grimm left and right.

 _A Wizard._

The boy then swipes his hand horizontally, causing more spikes of ice to form from his single hand motion. He then brings his hands together as a ball of fire forms between his palms as he then shoots, sending off a torrent of flames that incinerated any Grimm in his range, and melting the snow all around him.

 _Very much like the Seasonal Maidens in a way, but_ much _more powerful and diverse._

It was then lightning crackled around his palms as he shots out both hands forwards as the Grimm around him were all electrocuted.

 _I am one of the last descendants of the Legendary Wizard from Myth, and I plan on using the power gifted to me from my ancestor to help others in need._

It was then that only a few more remained and he gave a slight smirk on his face. He turned to them as he the Dust in the air condenses between his hands as two twin swords formed in his grasp, both a glowing silver, white Dust crystals glimmering on the face of the blade.

He then rushes forwards at amazing speeds as he hacks and slashes them into pieces. Expertly attacking and dodging any and all their attempts as they try to attack him.

Next thing they knew, the teen was on the other side of them as he banishes the swords back into Dust. He held up a pair of fingers and smirked.

*Snap!*

The Grimm all fell to pieces, all dead as a doornail. The boy turned, a smirk on his face as his eye radiated power. He looked up at the shattered moon, a determined look on his face.

 _My name is Yín Hoshi, and nothing's gonna stop me from becoming the best Hunter in the world._


	2. Chapter 0, Part 2

Chapter 0.4: Black Trailer

* * *

 _Dreams…yeah, I had them, before I found myself having a new dream._

A group of people were seen walking down the shaded alley, all wearing matching attires. Black Suits with red ties or bowties, Black Fedoras, Red colored Sunglasses, and some of them held a blade or a gun in their grasps.

Unbeknownst to them, however, a figure watched them from above.

 _I was abandoned when I was a child, and forced to fend for myself for years, alone, with no one…then, I met_ him. _he changed my outlook on life as a whole, and now, I aim to change the world, for the better of it._

The moonlight shines down upon the figure to reveal a teenage male. He had wavy, unkempt black hair and dark gray eyes that were currently hidden behind a black and white bird-like masquerade/domino mask. His outfit consists of a black ankle-length tailcoat, a high-necked waistcoat with gold accents along it, black jogger-style pants, brown-black winklepickers(Pointed dress shoes), and a pair of stylish red gloves.

 _What I'm doing right now you may wonder? I'm on a mission for information about a_ certain _group of people me and my friends are after._

The figure stood over the edge of the roof and looked down at his targets. He then fell forwards and plummeted towards the earth, only to do aerial flips and land on the ground gently and gracefully.

The group of thugs instantly recognized the masked teen, and barred their weapons at him.

"Where did you come from!?"

"How did you know we were here!?"

The boy held a leveled look while he stood straight up as he looked at all of them. He then reached into behind his jacket and pulled out a set of dual Pistols as he pointed them at the thugs. Then a smirk placadid his face as he faced the group.

"Where I come from and how I found you shouldn't be your current concern." The thugs all growled before charging the teen, who's smirk never wavered.

 _I may not look like much, but I am far from helpless._

The masked teen pointed his guns and began doing rapid fire at the men. Quite a few of them were able to hide and/or dodge the bullets, while those not so luck were hit with the full force of the projectiles. Not only that, but the masked figure's guns were equipped with special Dust bullets, a mix of fire and lightning Dust in them, and upon impact, they tended to hurt pretty badly.

Those the bullets hit fell unconscious on the ground from the injuries they received, while the masked teen blew the smoke away from his guns as he placed the twin guns back in their hollister before he pulled out a long knife in his right hand.

"You little Bastard!" one of the thugs charged, his sword raised to strike. The teen jumped up high, and twisted in the air gracefully. He then gives a mighty downward kick with his right foot, nearly breaking the thug's nose upon impact. The man began to fall backwards, but the boy used the momentum and jumped off of the man, aiming to take down the rest of the thugs.

One of the thugs held up their guns and began firing at the teen. The male nimbly dodged the oncoming attack as he made his way up to the thug, then he brandishes his knife before disarming the man and giving a sharp kick to the thug's abdomen, causing the man to gag from the attack, and go flying backwards and slam into a wall, knocking him unconscious.

The last thug held his sword out as the masked teen held his knife out at him as well. Suddenly, the boy seemingly disappeared from view, much to the Thung's shock.

"What the-!" suddenly, he felt a sharp pain in his back as he saw the boy behind him, knife raise as it slash him in the back, "You little!" the man swung his blade down, but the teen merely side stepped the attack.

The thug kept trying to hack and slash at the young teen, but as one would expect, the attacks kept on missing every time.

"Sit still God Dammit!" the thug roared as he gave an almighty swing downwards. The masked teen ducked out of the way at the last second, causing the blade to become embedded in a wooden crate of sorts.

The thug tried to pull it out with his strength, but before he could, he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to see a foot hitting his right cheek, and next thing he knew he was flying to his left, bouncing a few times off the ground before skidding slightly to a halt.

The man groaned as he laid there. Suddenly, his collar was forcebly yanked upwards as he saw none other than the young teen looking down at him, a frown laced on his face.

"Now, you're going to tell me where your boss is, or else." the thug sneered at him.

"I ain't tellin you nothin!" The masked teenager frown deepened.

"You're going to tell me where he is or I'll-" before he could even let out his threat, a new voice rang out.

"Joker! That's enough!" the masked teen known as Joker turned to see a group of three other teens, all the same age as him. The other two were hidden in the darkness, while the first one was wearing a black cloak that hid his features.

But the only thing that one could make out were his _silver_ eyes.

"Wizard, I was trying to get information." The one known as Wizard nods.

"I know that, and while you make pretty darn convincing threats Joker, we have to go, the Military are on their way here as we speak." Realising the seriousness of the situation, Joker let the thug go as he and the other three raced up the building onto the rooftop. But right as they reached it, a light rained down on them from the Atlas Military Airship from above as the winds began to pick up from the airship's turbine.

" _Wizard, Joker, Sparda, Maelstrom. You four are under arrest for trespassing and theft of ancient artifacts."_ a voice rang out, _"Surrender peacefully and we won't use force."_ It was then droids descended from above as they surrounded the four teens.

"Wizard," Sparda began, seeing they were outnumbered and outgunned by a huge margin. "I think we're gonna need a portal out of here." the cloaked male nods.

"On it!" Suddenly, a fiery aura erupted from his eyes as dust picked up around them, blinding all of the sight.

But once it settled, the four were out of sight.

* * *

Miles away from the city, a portal of silver opened up in thin air as the four teens came running out.

"Man, that was a close one," Sparda said, "we were surrounded that time."

"Yeah, lucky for us, Wiz has magic," Maelstrom said, his tail swishing behind him. Wizard took off his hood to reveal a head full of black hair with Silver highlights.

"Alright guys, we can change into our regular clothing now." Joker took off his mask, giving a smile as the time in his hand began to fade away into Dust.

"Yín," the frizzy haired boy began, "sorry for not getting the info quick enough." The silver eyed male waved his hand and dismissed it.

"It's alright Akira, we got away alive, and that's all that matters in the end, right?" the other three smiled or grinned and nodded in agreement. "Alright, let's head back to town in our normal clothes and get something to eat!" Maelstrom had a suggestion

"Can we get-"

"NO!" the Yín and Sparda shouted in unison , knowing full well of Maelstrom's food addiction, "no more!" Akira just laughed, happy with his life.

 _My name is Akira Kurusu, and as long as my friends got my back and I got theirs, I know everything's gonna be a-okay._


	3. Chapter 0, Part 3

Chapter 0.6: Red Trailer

 _I had a family, but they were killed right before my very eyes._

In a dark and desolate forest, a teen was seen walking idly through, minding his own business.

 _My mom and my twin brother, gone slaughtered in a vengeful act against my old man. And my own Old Man died shortly before my mom's and brother's death, leaving me alone to fend for myself._

The teen was a rather tall and muscular male. His head was covered in a heap of white hair that flowed down his head, framing part of his face. He had quite an angular face too when one looked at it, and had bright blue eyes on display that held both power, and loyalty. He wore long, tan colored jeans, black fingerless gloves, and military-styled combat boots. His adorned a long, blood red trench coat that had zippers on the sleeves and an undone buckle around the waist, and two brown, leather holsters on the back to carry his twin Dust pistols. But for some odd reason, he didn't wear a shirt underneath his coat, showing off his muscular abdomen to the world, a half amulet was around his neck, dangling aimlessly.

 _After fending for myself for a few months, I found myself taken in by an man, who trained me to become like him…a Hunter._

Suddenly, the sounds of growling caught the teen's ears, coming from all around him. The teen looked up to see he was surrounded by Grimm, all of whom were looking at him with hate in their glowing red-orange eyes.

The teen just grinned as he pulled out his twin pistols that were in his hollister and pointed on upwards while pointing the other downwards.

"Alright! Let's dance!" he began to rapidly fire dust bullets at the Grimm, who couldn't keep up with his shooting.

One Grimm manage to get behind him, and tried to slash him from behind. Of course the red cladded teen saw this coming and did a front flip forwards with one hand. And when he was out of the way, he pointed Ivory at the Grimm and shot it in the head, killing it instantly.

"Come on! Give me a bigger challenge!" He got his wish in the form of a grotesque roar that rang out through the forest. The teen grinned hearing this.

Suddenly, a giant ape like Grimm appeared out of the forest, smashing the trees around it. Like all Grimm, it was covered head to toe in black skin, white bone-like armor covering portions of its chest and arms, a red pattern along its body. It also had one glowing red, menacing eye on its face. This was the fearsome Grimm, the Beringal.

"Now this is what I'm talking about!" The red cladded male said as the fearsome beast charged, knocking all other Grimm out of its path. It swung it's giant arm down on the male, only for said teen to dodge and began shooting rapid fire at the Grimm.

However, much to his shock, the bullets weren't doing much, and they were made with a special Dust formula to deal with Grimm!

Annoyed with the currently ineffective bullets, the Grimm swung his arm horizontally, knocking the teen hard into a tree, causing it to fall over.

"Okay, I'll admit, that hurt more than I wanted it to," the male said, standing up. He then placed his guns in their Hollister as he brought out the demonic looking sword on his back. "But I'm not through _just_ yet big guy."

He twirled his sword for a second, before using the the momentum of spinning the weapon to shoot forwards at the Grimm. The Beringal roared at him, grabbing the nearest Grimm next to it, which just so happened to be a Boarbatusk, at the white haired male.

Said teen didn't move out of the way, and merely swung his sword, cutting clean through the boar-like grimm and cutting it right through the abdomen as both halves went flying to the sides behind him before dissipating into nothing.

The male raced forwards once more, sword ready, and slashed at the Grimm, only to find his blade stuck in the muscle of the beast.

"Okay~, not how I planned." he looked up to come face-to-face with the Grimm, who then promptly roared in his face, causing his hair to go part from the winds the Grimm made.

After the roar, the male was highly annoyed with the beast and punched it in the face, sending it back from the teen's brute strength.

"Also, every head of mouthwash?" he asked mockingly. The Grimm got up from its place on the ground and tried to charge him once more, only for the human to dodge and began hacking and slashing the beast, causing damage to appear, but not enough like he wanted.

The male, seeing this get nowhere, was getting fed up real quick, real fast with this Grimm as his anger boiled slightly.

"That's it you ape-faced Grimm, no more mister nice guy!" the eyes of the skull that were on his weapon began to glow as a crimson red aura surrounded his body.

He charged and swung his blade, cutting the Grimm's arm clean off. The Beringal roared in pain and rage at the lost of its limb. However, the teen wasn't done just yet. He quickly turned and swung once again and this time cut on of its legs off.

"Like that?" he asked mockingly. He then flipped back when the Grimm tried to use it's remaining arm to smash him. "But now, I think this is where we part ways." He points his sword forwards and charged head on and struck the Grimm.

His Sword going clean through the chest.

With a free hand, he grabbed Ivory and pointed it directly in the Beringal's face as a smirked now adored his own.

"And Jackpot." He pulled the trigger, and the Grimm's head was blow clean off it's shoulders as it now laid dead on his sword before it began to dissipate into the air. The teen twirled his sword before resting it on his right shoulder, his smirk ever present.

"Well done Dante." the teen now known as turned to see Yín, Akira, and Maelstrom approach. The silver eyed male, however, gave him a deadpanned look, "but you really need to start taking your fights seriously." Dante just shrugged.

"What can I say, fightings has always been fun for me." now he got deadpanned looks from all three of his friends/teammates.

"Let's just get going before night falls," Akira said.

"Whatever floats your boat Frizzy." The dark grey eyed teen gave him an annoyed look.

"You're not going to stop calling me that anytime soon, aren't you?" Dante grinned.

"Not on your life." and the four began to leave the forest.

 _My name is Dante Redgrave, and I vow on the sword of my father, my enemies will fall before my wicked blade, Rebellion!_


	4. Chapter 0, Part 4

Chapter 0.8: Orange Trailer

* * *

 _Shunned, outcasted, and treated like trash, that's all I've known for most of my life. Just because of what I am, I'm treated as though I'm not a person, well news flash, I am!_

In a city, a male teen was waiting for someone. He had a head full of spiky blonde hair and vibrant cerulean blue eyes on his face, along with an odd pair of whisker marks. However, the strangest things were the pair of orange fox ears on top of his head, and the matching colored tail that swayed behind him.

He was dressed in a mostly orange and black attire. An orange jacket was on his upper torso, black coloring placed on his shoulder, chest area, and sleeves, outlining the zipper, and rimmed the bottom of it, while the rest of it was orange in color. There was also an Orange-red colored swirl on the back of it. He wore a pair of orange pants on his lower half that reached to his mid calves, a bandage wrapped around his right leg, a pouch buckled around it along with another pouch at his back. On his feet he wore a pair of black open toed ninja shoes on his feet. And around his head was type of forehead protector, an odd symbol of a leaf on it.

Strapped onto his back was an odd looking blade with a gun revolver stationed right on it. It too was orange in color, the handle being a dark red, almost black, color.

He seemed to be waiting for someone or rather a certain group of people.

 _However, I use to be part of a group that wanted equality, but they changed their ways and I left, but they want me back for my skills and power._

He then heard footsteps coming his way. He turned to see if it was his friend/Teammates, but upon seeing they weren't and more exactly _who_ they were, he scowled.

In front of him were members of the White Fang, a once peaceful protest group turned border line terrorists.

"Okay, this is getting old real quick." the blonde fox faunus said in annoyance. The leader of the group, who was a large snake fanus who was holding a spear, stepped forwards. "I said this over a hundred times before and I'll say it again, I am _not_ returning to the White Fang."

"Be reasonable Uzumaki," The leader said. "Joining the White Fang will benefit not only you, but many other faunus. You saw the results the last Rally-" he was promptly cut off by the blonde.

"Those _results,_ as you call them, were out of fear, not respect for the faunus whatsoever." he retorted. "You guys have lost your true goal the moment you resorted to violence."

"We haven't lost our goal!" he shouted, "the White Fang is still aiming for Faunus to get the rights-"

"Your so called 'goal' then was for humans and faunus to be equals and at peace with one another," the fox faunus interrupted once more, "but now? You guys just terrorize people in order to get what you want, _that_ is why I left."

There was a silence amongst them for a few moments. The blonde faunus was about to speak again, but the White Fang Lieutenant spoke this time.

"Be reasonable Fox. The White Fang will have you on our side…" suddenly, the other WHite Fang members brought out their weapons and all aimed them at the fox. "...or we'll just kill you."

"And besides, Adam and Blake are still in the group as well," another Fang member adds, "and didn't your old Mentor say that to never abandon your comrades or those close to you, otherwise you're worse than scum?" The blonde gave them a deeper scowl as his eyes flashed red-orange, before turning back to blue and giving a deep breath. He slowly walked towards them as the Lieutenant smirked.

"We knew you'd come back to us." What happened next no one saw coming.

The blonde reeled his leg back and kicked the Faunus where the sun don't shine…hard, getting a very high pitched cry from the snake faunus as he cupped his groin in pure pain. Others either winced, paled, or they too cupped their jewels from the extremely painful sight.

After taking back his leg, the fox then gave a upwards split kick to the guy's jaw, causing the man to go flying upwards from the strike. And once he came hurtling back down, the fox spun did a mid air twist and nailed a perfectly executed kick in the man's midsection, throwing him back with amazing force and knocking him into other White Fang members.

The blonde landed on the ground on a knee, smirking all the while as he stood back up.

The others looked at one another before all nodding in agreement and charging the blonde from all sides.

'So predictable.' He sidesteps a punch from one grunt and swings his leg under them, causing them to fall on the ground. He then catches the weapon of one trying to slash at him, then punches another who was right behind him. He then roundhouse kicked a grunt into another grunt.

He fought the others with ease, never once having to use his weapon on his back, and it wasn't long before all the grunts were underneath him, all unconscious.

However, it was then he heard a gun crocked from behind him. He turned to see the Lieutenant standing, his weapon ready. The thing itself was a dual spear/rifle hybrid, a long blade at the end that had a cut down the cents, a bullet hole emerging between the blade.

The snake faunus charged, pointing his spear out forwards. The blonde sighed as he reached over his shoulder and grabbed the end of his blade, which itself look like the end of a shotgun.

Right as the spear as upon him, the fox faunus pulled out his blade and parried the attack, a bored look on his face. Using the opportunity, the lieutenant leaned in, a smirk on his face.

"Join us Uzumaki, and we can give Faunus the rights the truly deserve!" the boy's face contorted from bored to angry as he looked at the man.

"I. Said. No!" Suddenly, the blonde pulled the trigger on his sword, sending out a Dust bullet that blasted the man out of his face. The fox looked down, anger still laced on his face. "And I meant what I said." the snake faunus looked at him, rage in his eyes.

"You can't escape the White Fang!" the blonde frowned as he pointed his Gun-Blade.

"Yes, I can." he began shooting bullets at the Lieutenant's feet, making him dance. "Now get out of my sight." The man and his goons fled, tails between their legs, figuratively and literally.

The blonde sighed as he was about to sheathe his sword when he felt another presence behind him.

He swung his sword behind him, only for it to be blocked by a shorter blade. The holder of said blade was none other than a familiar pair of silver eyes.

"Man Naruto," he began, "what got you all riled up?" the blonde now known as Naruto, visibly relaxed as he withdrew his blade and sheathed it back onto his back.

"Sorry Yín, but White Fang members tried to get me to join again." Yín gained an annoyed expression.

"Again!? That's the fifth time this month!" the blonde nods.

"Yeah, but like usual, I turned them down." Yín nods, a soft smile making its way onto his face.

"Well, anyways, we better get going. Akira and Dante are waiting for us at the diner to talk about the heist on Haven." the blonde began to drool hearing that.

"Alright! Ramen time!" and the two raced off to the eatery.

 _My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and I'm going to show everyone that Faunus are just the same as human to all people, believe it!_


	5. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Day Everything Changed

* * *

 _Legends. Stories scattered through time. Mankind has grown quite fond of recounting the exploits of heroes and villains. Forgetting so easily they we are remnants, by products of a forgotten past._

 _Man, born from dust, was strong, wise, and resourceful. But he was born into an unforgiving world. An inevitable darkness, creatures of destruction, the creatures of Grimm, set their sights on Man and all his creations. These forces clashed and it seemed the Darkness was intent on returning their brief existence, to the Void._

 _However, even the smallest spark of hope, is enough to ignite change. And in time, Man's passion, resourcefulness, and ingenuity lead them to the tool that would even the odds. This power was appropriately named, Dust._

 _Nature's wraths in hand, Man lite their way through the darkness. And in the shadow's absence came strength, civilization, and most importantly, life. But even the most brilliant Lights will eventually flicker and die. And when they are gone Darkness will return._

 _So you may prepare your guardians, build your monuments to a so called 'Free World'. But take heed, there will be no victory in strength._

 _But perhaps, victory is in the simpler things that you've long forgotten…things that require a smaller, more honest soul. Or perhaps, a more...ancient, moderate soul._

* * *

Running. Running was the only thing on a boy's mind as he ran through the forest from a town that was now ablaze in fire.

The boy was a seven year old child of average height and average build, but that where everything about him that normal ends. He had black hair with Natural silver highlights glimmering on his head. His eyes, though, were a brilliant silver that glowed in the dim light of the night as the boy ran. Sadly, those beautiful eyes were misty as tears fell from the boy's eyes. His clothes were scorched, burns and scratches covering his body.

The place he once called home was gone, destroyed by the dark creatures known as Grimm. His mother, his father, and his baby sister, all gone! He was alone now, everyone he held dear gone.

Suddenly, he tripped on the root of a tree, and fell face first into the ground. After a moment, the boy sat up and gave a pained grunt, a tears threatening from falling from his face.

It was then, he heard growling, and upon hearing it, he paled. He slowly, yet shakily turned to see a sight that terrified him.

Grimm.

A horde of Grimm were behind him and eyeing him like a piece of meat. One gave a roar, and they all charged. The boy lost all rational thoughts and just ran as fast as his legs could carry him.

But he wasn't fast enough, the Grimm were gaining on his tail and fast. He had a feeling this would be the end of him, and made a wish, the only thing that could come to mind.

"I wish I was a bird!"

It was then he felt totally different. His legs felt sturdier and stiffer and couldn't feel his toes. He couldn't feel his fingers anymore either, but felt something more. His face felt weird too, he couldn't feel his lips either and everything looked much more brighter and much larger.

The Grimm themselves instantly stopped and looked around, but they weren't looking at the boy anymore, and after a moment of not being able to find him anymore, they ultimately left.

The boy gave a sigh of relief and couldn't help but scratch his head in confusion as to why didn't the Grimm notice him?

He went to scratch his head, but was instantly met with a wing to the face. However, upon realising that wing was his, he took the moment to see that his wish had been granted and he had turned into a bird! He didn't know what type of bird he was, but he was still a bird nonetheless.

'Cool!' he thought. He then began flapping his wings and soon became airborne. However, flying was much harder than he thought. Turn out his wings were small, and had a tough time trying to stay airborne.

And a moment later, he found himself back on the floor of the forest, looking winded from his attempt at flying.

'Okay, harder than I thought.' he thought. But he was not one to give up so easily. After regaining some more stamina, he attempted to fly again, and this time, flapping his wings much harder than before.

This time, he found himself higher than last time, up to the treetops, and he landed on a branch.

'Alright, I'm getting the hang of this thing!' He then then began practicing with his wings for a while and found that with every attempt, flying became much more easier and less tiring for him to do.

After about what seemed like forever - but in reality it was only an hour - he set off into the night sky.

* * *

He didn't know how long or how far he flew for, but one thing for certain, both were for a long time. The sun was rising over the horizon and he felt tired, but pressed onwards, getting away from the danger and his…

Home.

Just the mere thought pained him knowing everything he knew and love was taken from him. He would have cried tears, but it seems birds didn't have tear glands at all.

But he couldn't help but wonder, how did he become human again? Did he have to wish it like thinking 'I wish to become human?'

Suddenly, his form altered and he returned back into a human, still airborne. He blinked in surprise, but that quickly turned to terror once he began falling, being at least fifty feet in the air. He fell through the trees, the branches and leaves blocking his view.

He then fell head first down onto the ground, and then the next thing he knew was darkness.

* * *

His eyes blinked awake as he looked up at the grey ceiling above him. He then found that he felt something moist on his head. He reached up to discover that a wet towelette was on his head. He then took in his full surroundings to discover that he was in a rather old looking room on a old yet furnished bed, green sheets covering the wooden bed frame.

"W-where am I?" he asked himself.

He got up from the bed to discover that he was only in his shorts, but didn't care. He exited the room into the short hallway. He saw that going to the left lead to a dead end, so he went to the right and soon found himself in what seemed to be the living room. The living room was housed by a set of furniture, all a light purple color, doilies covering the backs of them. A wooden coffee table sat at the center of the room, a green mug underneath, separating the table from the wooden floor. There was also a rocking chair that was off to the side…

Which, he found was occupied by none other than the owner of the house he was in.

The owner in question was an…old lady. She had many wrinkles along her face,, her grey hair up in a loose bun, strands falling gently down her head. She had an aged smile on her gentle face, as far a the boy could see, but he couldn't see her eyes. She wore a pale yellow shirt with a long matching skirt, pink house shoes on her feet.

The boy, not wanting to be noticed yet, tried to creep back to his room…

Keyword: _Tried_.

"I know you're there child." the woman said, opening one of her violet colored eyes and looked his way. The boy jumped in surprise at being found out so easily. "Worry not, you are safe here. I found you yesterday and brought you here to rest."

"O-oh, um, th-thank you ma'am." The elderly woman smiled at the boy's kindness.

"Please, call me Evanora. Now child, could you tell me your name?" The boy looked at her, his eyes glimmering in the morning light, a small smile on his face.

"Yín…Yín Hoshi. Nice to meet you Miss. Evanora."

"And nice to meet you too child. Now, can you tell me how you ended up in the forest?" Yín's smile fade as looks down, a glum look on his face.

"..." Evanora face gained a frown as she saw his look.

"Is something the matter?" Yín didn't meet her eyes, but the woman could see the pain in the silver depths of his irises. "It's alright if you don't want to talk-" the boy shook his head.

"I-I-I do want to talk about it!" he said. The woman didn't look convinced.

"Are you sure Child?" She asked. Yín nods.

"Y-yes." he said.

Evanora then got up and sat on the long couch and patted the seat besides her.

"Then sit, and tell me what's troubling you." Yín compiled without question as he sat down besides the elderly woman. Yín took a breath and let everything out. How his family and everyone he knew was gone in a Grimm raid on his home, and how he was probably the only survivor. He cried telling her his story, all the pain, the lost, everything he was feeling was to much.

Evanora took him in a hug and comforted him, feeling his pain having lost her brother to Grimm when she was younger. However, upon touching him, she felt something, a power that reminded her of the _others_. She quickly got over that and returned her attention to Yín, who was sobbing into her side.

The elderly woman rubbed soothing circles onto his back. He cried for ten minutes straight before he quieted down to a soft sobbing. Evanora smiles softly at the boy in her arms.

"Do you feel better child?" Yín looked up at her, his eyes puffy and red, but couldn't help to give a small smile at her.

"Y...Y-yeah." he said.

"Good. Now, let's get you something to eat okay?" Upon saying eat, almost instantly did Yín's stomach give a growl in hunger as the boy blushed red.

"O-Okay." The two got up and headed towards the kitchen, Yín feeling much better after telling Miss. E about what had happened to him. He smiled widely as the elderly woman began making breakfast.

* * *

Three Months passed since Evanora had founded Yín, and he was glad that he had someone who cared for him, and he could care for in return. Miss. E - as he liked to call her - was like a loving grandmother he never had, always making good food, helping him when he needed it most, and was always full of warmth and kindness.

Also, Evanora realised that where Yín lived was a little over fifty miles from their location, and made her wonder how a boy his size and age could have gotten this far. She, of course, asked Yín, and he showed her his power.

She was, of course, in awe when he transformed into a bird. She had never seen such a thing before. When he reverted back, she asked if that was all he could turn into. So taking the chance, he thought about a dog, and in a quick flash he was a grey colored dog! The woman, realised, that his Semblance was being able to morph into animals, which in combat wouldn't be handy, but getting places and avoiding Grimm, along with sneaking around, would be a large help.

Yín, of course, asked what her Semblance was, and to his amazement her Semblance was the power to slow down, stop, or even speed up the time around her or others, and she called it, Time Control.

However, about a month ago, Evanora told him her biggest secret…

" _Yín, could you come here for a second child?" In the two months of Yín living with her, Evanora could wholeheartedly trust him with her secret only a few know._

" _Yes Miss. E?" Yín asked the elderly woman as they sat down on the couch._

" _Do you know the story of the Four Maidens?" almost instantly did Yín's eyes sparkle at hearing the name._

 _Of course he knew the story, it was his favorite! An old hermit lived alone, away from society. It was then four sister - Winter, Summer, Spring, and Fall - all came and showed him true and genuine kindness, bringing the man out of his home and showing him the kindness of others. The old hermit was actually a Wizard, and seperated a large portion of his power amongst the four, giving them magic to use, allowing them to go out into the world and use their powers for good. But, they promised to visit the old hermit once every year._

" _Yeah! It's my most favorite favoritest story in the whole wide world!" he said, his eyes shining brightly. Evanora smiled brightly at his enthusiasm when the story was mentioned, and it made things much easier._

" _Well, what if I told you that the story itself is real?" Yín's eyes widened as he looked at her._

" _Really!?" the woman nods._

" _Yes. After the first maidens passed on, their power went on in search for a new host or maiden. Time and time again did their power pass on from host to host." Yín marveled at the prospect, but a thought came to mind._

" _But why are you telling me this?" Evanora smiled as she brought her hand up._

" _Because, I'm the current Summer Maiden." It was then flames erupted in her palm and her violet eyes began to emit a matching color fiery aura from her irises, much to Yín's amazement._

" _Woah! So cool!" the elderly woman smiled._

" _Glad you think so little one, but having these powers aren't a walk in the park. There are people who would use these powers for their own plans. This is why I'm here Yín, for my safety." The boy's eyes widened._

" _Then I'll protect you Miss. E!" The woman looked surprise at the boy. "I'll protect you and the other Maidens as long as I live, you can count on it!" Evanora couldn't help but smile at Yín's resolve. She fondly rubbed his head as she looked at him._

" _Then I'll hold you too it Yín, I'll hold you to it." It was then Yín had an odd thought._

" _Miss. E, could a male have powers like the Maidens?" the woman actually have to think about it for a moment._

" _It's…possible Yín, but there was only one male magic user and he died ages ago." Yín then grinned widely, pure determination on his face._

" _Then I'll be a magic user like the Maidens." Miss. E smiled at his optimism._

" _We'll see Yín, we'll see…"_

Since that day, Yín would always ask about her powers at one point, from what types of things her power could do for the most part. But then came the day he asked how it felt like to use her powers.

Evanora didn't know how to react to that question at first, but told him anyways. She told him that it came to her like the use of their Semblance. However, she said it felt like a different power that swell inside of her, and came to her when she wanted it to, it acting like another limb to her.

Upon learning this, Yín tried to do the same thing himself, but it was easier said than done…

That, and they found that Transforming _wasn't_ his only power.

The first time he tried to see if he had magic, he created a knife out of thin air, much to his shock, falling flat on his rear when it landed right in front of him. He took the blade and showed it to Evanora, who was stunned by his creation. The blade was a pure silver double edge knife, elegant circular marking drawn on the flat face of the blade. The hilt and cross guard was a gleaming silver color,nearly matching the blade itself, only being a darker shade, and the handle of it was wrapped in black, leather like substance, and there being a round pummel at the bottom of it.

When asked how he made it, he shrugged, saying that it just came to him. Of course Evanora reached out her senses to the blade to discover a startling truth.

The blade itself was made of pure Aura!

Since then, Yín has been practicing making blades or any other weapons he could think of, and they formed themselves at his command. He also found that when he wanted them too, his weapons could dispel themselves with only a thought.

Then, came his the most shocking reveal.

One day, the two were cooking in the kitchen together, Evanora had accidentally dropped a bowl. But right as it was halfway to the ground, everything around Yín seemed to slow down, the bowl seemingly looking as though it was falling slowly through water.

Of course, using this event to his advantage, Yín grabbed the bowl, making sure to get all the contents back inside of it, and placed it back on the table.

Evanora could only blink first, than question how he moved so fast. Yín only told her that everything seemed to slow down for a quick moment and he used the time he had to grab the bowl. The elderly woman was slacked-jawed hearing his words, knowing full well that that was what her Semblance does.

She then came up with the only plausible explanation for Yín not only having one, not two, but _three_ Semblances…

His Aura could copy any person's Semblance he came into contact with.

It was the only thing that she could think of at this point, and seeing he already had two too begin with only seemed to confirm her thoughts, thinking that they were the same Semblances as his parents.

She, of course, couldn't confirm her thoughts, but if he indeed could copy any Semblance of any person he came in Contact with, then when he is older, he would be a force to be reckoned with.

* * *

Today Yín was sitting on top of a tree stump, meditating. Ever since learning of his multiple Semblances, Evanora decided to teach Yín how to use them and also teach him basic combat skills.

Despite her old age, she was _not_ to be taken lightly, and Yín learned that during their very first lesson. The woman may use a collapsible staff for combat, but even then her old age doesn't stop her from beating Yín in every session they have. Of course she has him create weapons to see which kind of weapon he was attended to most.

Back to today, the elderly woman told Yín to meditate and relax and extend his senses. Yín has been like this for the past hour and so far everything was calm and quite and he was almost at peace.

However, he was brought out of his meditating when a menacing growl caught his attention. His eyes shot open as he saw a Uras Grimm walking towards him, its teeth bared.

The Grimm pounced, and time seemed to slow down around Yín. The boy merely got up and moved out of the way as time sped back up and the Grimm struck the stump, destroying it.

Yín gave a fernal grin as he looked at the creature that was like the ones that killed his family.

A few months ago he would have cried thinking about it, but now, he was stronger than that now - despite being seven and soon to be eight - and now he wanted one thing…

Revenge.

His fear of Grimm turned into a pure raging, white hot hatred that has deepened greatly as he trained with Evanora. But being the young boy he was he had no control of his anger.

And unbeknownst to him, as his rage grew, his eyes began to glow greatly.

"You'll be the first Grimm that'll fall by my hand." Suddenly, a fiery aura erupted from his eyes as pure hatred appeared on his face. "This is for my family!"

Evanora was in the kitchen making lunch when she felt the wave of magic power from the forest. Sensing the great power caused to her to freeze in her tracks and look down at the ground, shock written all over her face.

'S-such power!' however, there was feeling around it that gave her the sense of familiarization. Her eyes widened even more when she now knew who exactly was emitting such power.

"...Yín" she whispered, before dropping whatever she was doing and running to where she last left Yín.

* * *

Across the world at a certain Academy, in the tallest tower, the Headmaster felt the wave of magic power.

Such power shouldn't be possible, but here it was, coming from somewhere near the area of Vacou.

'But none of the Maidens should have such power, and _she_ definitely doesn't have this much power either.' But now begs the question, just who was causing such a wave of magic with this much power?

* * *

He wasn't the only one to feel the power either. All the other Maidens felt the power and stopped in their tracks from the sudden surge of power.

But their was one person who felt the power to…one dark power who would see to that power being her's.

* * *

In the Darkest Part of Remnant, the woman known as Salem froze in her tracks as she felt the power. She was a the personification of Evil. Her skin was a chalk white, black veins drawn along her face. Her eyes were a demonic red, black covering the scleras where the whites of her eyes should be.

She was plotting the fall of a certain man, when the wave hit her. She just so happened to be in a meeting with her subordinates, who now looked at her confused.

"Milady, is something the matter?" the man known as Arthur Watts asked his Lady as she looked a bit troubled.

"I felt something," The woman said, "a power shift that if not dealt with could be problematic for us in the future." the three men in the room looked at her.

"So what do we do about?" the one known as Hazel asked.

"Oh, how about we kill it!" the last man known as Tyrain said, a sadic grin on his face.

Salem shook her head.

"I have no idea where it's coming from, but this may work to our favor." they all gave her looks of confusion.

"And if I may ask, how so?" Arthur asked.

"Whatever emitted the power I felt is young from this pure feeling I'm getting." She then turned to her Scorpion Fanus assassin. "Tyrain, I want you to bring the source of it to me." The man grinned maniacally.

"Of course mistress, anything for you."

* * *

Yín was breathing heavily, his silver eyes still letting off the silvery fiery aura of pure magic power. However, right in front of him laid a massive creator in the earth, easily stretching ten feet wide in diameter.

It was then his ears then picked up a sound coming his way.

"Yín! Yín!" Evanora called out. "Yín where are-oh great Oum!" the woman was horrified upon seeing the scene she was looking at. A massive creator laying in her line of sight, but what shocked her most was Yín.

His eyes were letting off the symbol of the Maiden's Magic. Not only that, the air around him was different, holding power, and slight authority in it.

Evanora instantly went up to him and checked over him for any signs of injury, but upon finding not a hair out of place, she gave a sigh in relief. However, the glow around his eyes naver faded as they looked at one another.

"Yín…" she said slowly, "what happened?"

"I...I saw a Grimm." he said.

"Out here!?" she asked in shock. She was sure that no Grimm came out this far! One must have wondered out farther away from its pack. Yín was looking down, his eyes holding sadness in their depths

"A-and my emotions g-got the better of me, and I d-destroyed it in my a-anger." Evanora smiled softly at him.

"It's alright Yín, you just need to control your anger, that's all. Now come with me, I have lunch ready for us." Yín smiles widely again as he now relaxes, the glow around his eyes dissipating away.

"Yay! Lunch!" Evanora laughed as they walked back towards the house, both their moods feeling lighter about the events that have just transpired.

But unaware of the events soon to occur.

* * *

 **So how was that for a start?**

 **So, we meet our young hero after the devastating lost on his home. He already has his Aura unlocked thanks to his father - who** _ **was**_ **going to train him to learn the skills to become a Hunter like him and his mother, but sadly that was never to be.**

 **We also meet the current Maiden of Summer, Evanora Viola, of whom Yín tells all his troubles to, wouldn't you if you just went through the same ordeal? And before I forget, his transformation powers is** _ **not**_ **linked to magic like Raven's and Qrows, it's tied to his Semblance.**

 **Yín has Magic, surprise…not! How will be answered eventually(but seeing the trailer, but he has a history that you can try to guess but I won't answer it…maybe. Anyways, not only have the Maidens and Ozpin have felt his amazing power, but Salem felt it too, and now is after Yín's potential in becoming a useful servant to her.**

 **Will Yín stay true to his parent's and Evanora's teachings? Or will he go to the dark side?... Yeah that's a given already but can't have to much drama can ya?**

 **Anyways, remember to Follow, Favorite, and Review your opinions, and contact me through the reviews or PM me with any questions, and I'll see everyone next time.**


	6. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Scorched Scorpion

 **Reviews:**

 **Wicked Ruler: Kinda had to have one, and later many more, he _is_ going to be one of the main characters.**

 **Guest: Hahahahaha! I can imagine him saying Palpatine's line too.**

 **Dandyrr0403: Thank you kindly my kind sir(or lady)**

 **Now, onto the story, and hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

It has been two years since Yín has come into Evanora's care, and least to say, it's been some of the happiest times of his life. He has learned and trained so much and was now a strong, built, and healthy nine year old boy, now being rather tall for his age.

Also, ever since learning of his Mystical Powers two years ago, the Summer Maiden had taken it upon herself to teach the boy all that his powers had to offer, and least to say he had the same powers as all the Maidens, then some. Not only that, but to Evanora's shock, his magic seem much more powerful than the Maiden's themselves, which in turned stunned her.

Evanora herself hadn't changed much in the past two years. Course she was still kickin strong for someone who was now _ninty_ years old. Her outfit was still the same as when she first met Yín, but she carried her weapon around with her more than when she retired as a Huntress.

However, today was different.

Today, Yín and Evanora would be traveling somewhere Yín had been dreading on returning to for a long time ever since he came into Evanora's care…

His old hometown.

The two were standing on the edge of the forest that overlooked the now decimated town, both wearing cloaks on their frames to hide their identities.

The elder Maiden looked at the young Wizard besides her, an uncertain look on her face.

"Are you sure you want to return here Yín?" The boy didn't answer for a moment before a sigh escaped between his lips.

"Yes," he said simply. "If I don't return now, then it'll only be worst when I get older." Evanora nods as they made their way towards the ruins, walking in silence.

* * *

Yín was already regretting ever deciding to the place he once called home upon seeing all that remained of it.

Houses were either destroyed - be they burned down or trampled - or partially standing, and even then the buildings look like they were about to fall at any given moment now.

Evanora watched her little student with saddened eyes at seeing the look he had. The pain he had still lingered from the attack that day two years ago, and it didn't look like it was going away anytime soon.

The two walked down the eerily silent road, looking at the destruction all around them with sollum eyes.

Suddenly, Yín came to a complete stop.

"Yín, what's wrong?" the elderly Maiden looked at her student, and he could only point to the remnants of the home in front of them.

"Th-this…" he began slowly, a sob being held back in his throat. "Th-this was m-my home." The woman's eyes widened drastically upon seeing the mangled remains of the house.

"Yín…" the boy shook his head.

"I want to look at it alone…one more time." Evanora wanted to say no, but he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. With a sigh, she conceded to his request and gave him a nod as the boy walked into the broken home.

* * *

Yín looked around him, the only thing he could see was devastation. Nothing really remained of their home. Everything was burnt or charred, the fireplace being the only thing left unbroken.

Suddenly, he stepped on something that shattered under his foot. He lifted up his leg, only for his eyes to widen at the sight.

Right underneath him was a picture! Sadly, while it didn't hold his parents in it, it _did_ hold him and his little sister in it, both smiling widely, their eyes shining brightly. He gently knelt down and dusted away the ashes that covered it. Upon inspecting it, he was rather surprised that it was still in an okay condition, the only bad thing being about it were the slight burned edges of the picture. Yín smiles as he folded the picture and placed it into his pocket for safe keeping.

He continued to look around the house for anything, but everything else was either burned beyond recognition.

When he thought was nothing else left for him to find, it was then a glint of something caught his eye. His eyes catch sight of something coming from underneath the ashes. He approached it and began wiping away at the ashes, only to gasp at the object he found.

He slowly picked it up as the object dangled from his grasp on a silver necklace. The item he found was none other than his mother's pendant. The pendent itself was a five pointed star made of diamond. The points and surface of it were clean cut, the arms having a Seperate look to them, but all connected, looking as though they all small diamond shapes attached together, even though it was only the cutting of it.

He gave a faint smile as he put the pendent around his neck in memory of his mother. Looking around he found that there was pretty much nothing else left in the house and giving one last look at it, he departed from his broken home.

* * *

Evanora hadn't move from her spot since Yín went the ruined home, but imagine her surprise when she saw him walking out of the place, a small smile on his face. Seeing it though, she couldn't help but smile herself.

"So Yín, you feel much better?" the boy looked up at her, showing off the pendent around his neck as it gleamed.

"Much better." the woman nods.

"Good, now, let's get going, this place is starting to give me the hibijibis." now that Yín noticed, she was right. With the ruined structures all around, this place was more a ghost town than ruins when he thought about it.

"Yeah, let's go home." he said. The two turned to depart, but a new voice made itself known.

"And where do the two of you think you're going?" the two hooded magic users turned towards Yín's old home, finding a man standing on top of what remained of the structure.

He was a paled skin man with brown hair tied up in a long ponytail and had golden eyes that had a crazed look in them. He wore a white sleeveless jacket that he had left open and a large brown belt covering his abdomen. He wore matching pants to the white jacket. On his feet were brown boots, and on his arms were brown, leather bracers. On his whole frame he wore another jacket, this time it being brown.

The Man looked at them with a creepy smile on his face.

"So a Maiden and Child appear? This must be my lucky day!" the man jumped from the top of the ruined house, over the two magic users, and landed on the ground. "Now, how about you two give yourselves up before this gets…messy." The two were glad that only their eyes were visible from underneath their hoods as both of their eyes let off their fiery glow, making the man look even more giddy.

"Now this is even better! Two Maidens for the price of one!" from underneath his hood, Yín scowled at being called a girl. It's not his fault his voice hadn't yet dropped!

"Who are you?" Yín couldn't help but ask. The man gave a mock bow to them.

"Tyrian Callows, at your service!" He then gave a crazy laugh as Evanora pushed Yín behind her.

"Stay back." Evanora said as she brought out her staff as it elongated.

"Oh so the old bint want to fight?" Tyrian threw off his brown jacket as he equipped two wrist blades that were circular in diameter. "Then I'll be glad to deliver!" The man charged and aimed to strike with his right blade, only for Evanora to parry the attack like it was nothing, her eyes narrowing dangerously as the Maiden's energy flowed off her eyes.

"I may be old," she began, "but this woman has more kick to her than you think." The then broke apart as Evanora began swinging her staff at the assassin, trying to land a hit on him. But it was easier said than done. Tyrian kept parrying the her attacks or flat out dodged them.

From afar, Yín watched the confrontation with awe, never seeing his Master move like this before. And despite the fact that man _is_ trying to capture them, the guy was cool too!

The two fought on before they came to another stand still, both sweating and breathing heavily.

"For an old bag, you're pretty good." Tyrian said.

"For a crazed loon, neither are you," was the woman's reply. "But it's time I end this." Suddenly, she sent out a shockwave of power as she ascended into her true Maiden power, much to Yín's total awe. The sky darkened immensely from her power as the temperature dropped greatly from the pressure she was releasing.

Evanora then thrusted her arm out forwards, causing bolts of lightning to rain down from above. Tyrian dodged the bolts with ease, but was partially fried when one got to close for comfort.

Evanora then moved her hands as balls of fire surrounded her. She swiped her arm horizontally and the balls of flames rained down from above. Tyrian actually had more trouble this time dodging the balls of fire that rained down from above.

It was then one hit him directly in the back, causing him to give a pained and startled cry from the attack. He turned to see none other than Yín standing there, his arm outstretched, a grin on his face underneath his hood.

The man growled as he pulled out his stinger, showing that he wasn't human as they first thought, but in actuality, a Faunus.

"You little bitch!" he charged towards Yín, who was waiting for the right moment.

Right as Tyrian was upon Yín, time slowed down to almost a halt. Yín then lazily moved out of the way of Tyrian's attack as the man hit the ground, and gave a furious growl.

The Fanus kept trying to attack Yín, but every time he attempted, the boy seemingly disappeared and reappeared in a different place, and now he was growing heavily annoyed.

"Stop dodging!" he shouted in frustration. Yín merely laughed at him.

"Nope!" Tyrian than sticks out his arms forwards as the makeshift barrel in his wrist blades prepare to fire.

"Then taste bullets brat!" The madman began rapidly firing Dust bullets at Yín, who had to use his powers to bring up a slab of earth from the ground to shield himself from the attack.

However, upon seeing the chance, Tyrian stops firing and quickly jumps Yín, surprising the boy from his sudden appearance.

"Got you now brat!" Tyrian grabbed hold of Yín's cloak and held him up close to his face as Yín tried to hold back a gag from the man's rather pungent breathe. Has this guys even heard of breath mints? "Now you're coming with me to my mistress, she wants a word with you."

Suddenly, Evanora appeared right between the two, much to their shock, and took hold of Tyrian's hand and showed her amazing strength, almost crushing his bone in her grasps as the man let go of Yín's cloak and dropped the boy from his hand.

"Gah! Let go yo old bint!" The woman's eyes narrowed as the maiden's aura appeared around her eyes once more.

"Mmm...No, I don't think I will." Tyrian growled as his stinger extended and his eyes turned purple.

"Then taste poison!" He outstretched his stinger to strike her face, but Evanora merely moved her head to the left, the stinger only cutting her cheek.

"If that's all you got, then taste some of my lightning." electricity crackled around her as Tyrian knew right then and there he was fucked.

Next thing they knew, both were engulfed in a brilliant light as Lightning struck down from above, sparing Evanora, but damaging Tyrian greatly. The man cried out in agony from the electricity that filled his system. He was glad that his aura was protecting him from fatally dying, but still, the lightning hurt like hell!

After Evanora was done with her attack, Tyrian fell on his side unconscious, smoke evident on his frame from the lightning strike he received. Yín looked at his master with amazed eyes.

"Wow Miss. E, that was so cool!" he said in a childlike manner. Evanora smiled at Yín.

"You'll learn to do that one day to Yín, but for now, I think we should get out of here before he wakes up." she jabs a finger behind her at the downed man laying behind her.

"Okay!" the two turned to leave, but Tyrian wasn't done yet. With his last bit of consciousness, he grabbed his gun and fired. But it wasn't a Dust bullet, quite the opposite in fact. He fired a silent object that attaches itself to Evanora's cloak.

He gave a faint smile on his face as he watched to two leave, the tracking chip in place. Now his mistress will be satisfied with his accomplishment. And with that final thought his head feel to the ground as he fell into sweet unconsciousness.

* * *

Evanora and Yín returned to the small home right as the sun was setting over the horizon. The young boy threw his cloak off right as he entered the house and flopped down on the couch, tired from the extremely long walk back and forth to the ruined town and back.

"Man am I tired," he said faintly. Evanora merely gives him a smile and an amused laugh at the boy.

"Well sit tight Yín. I'll make us some dinner." The boy smiles and thanks the woman as she went towards the kitchen.

However, upon reaching said place and being out of Yín's sight, her smile turned into a frown as she ran a hand along the scratch Tyrian left on her cheek.

Whoever that man was, he knew who she was, and now knew who Yín was as well, but thankfully their cloaks hid their faces, so he won't know Yín upon seeing him fully for the first time.

She knew that his venom was inside of her, small as it may be, but with her old body, it would only be a matter of time before she…

She shook her head, ridding herself of the thought.

'No,' she thought, 'I shouldn't be thinking like that now. I can only focus on the present and let the future come when it does.' she peeks out the kitchen to find an adorable sight.

Yín had fallen asleep on the couch, the boy snoring softly as his breath was slow and even.

Evanora knew her time was coming soon, but for all it was worth, she was going to make sure that the remaining time she had would be used to ensure that Yín would be prepared to enter the real world ready for what's to come.

'I'll let him sleep for a bit while I prepare dinner,' she thought, 'and I wouldn't be surprised if he gets all the girls when he's older.' she turned and went back to the kitchen to prepare their meal, both feeling much more contempt with today's outcome.

* * *

Months passed since the two traveled to Yín's former home. Since then, Evanora had uppened his training, and began showing him survival skills as well as the most important skill she almost regretted teaching him… _almost..._

Killing.

She, of course, had to kill herself when she was younger, despite how horrible it may be, but Yín had to learn the importance of life, and how easily it could be taken.

She remembered the day all to clearly…

" _Yín," Evanora began as the two were outside._

" _Yes Miss. E?"_

" _You still have that rabbit I told you to capture two weeks ago?" The boy nods. "Then go get it and bring it here, I have something for you to do." Yín had a sinking feeling, but obayed nonetheless._

 _Evanora, knowing she was going to teach him this eventually, had him catch a rabbit two weeks ago and take care of it. She saw how Yín came to adore the creature, and it made her heart wrench at doing this to him._

 _Yín had the rabbit in his arms, stroking it gently._

" _Here it is. Now, what do you want me to do Miss. E?" The woman's steel gaze turned to him, but it was the words that made Yín pale._

" _Yín…I want you to kill it." Nine year old's eyes widened in horror hearing her say that._

" _W...what?" he asked, almost in a faint whisper._

" _I want you to kill the rabbit in your arms. That is why I wanted you to catch it."_

" _B-b-but w-why!?" her gaze never wavered._

" _To understand the true importance of life and see how easy it is to take it from someone." she said like it was the simplest thing ever._

 _Yín looked down at the rabbit as he held it down by its throat. He had constructed a knife into his grasp as he stared at the creature, seeing the fear evident in its eyes. Evanora watched from a small distance, her face showing pure seriousness at the situation._

" _Yín, kill it." she ordered. Yín could hear the change in her voice, and it scared him hearing her make him do this._

 _His eyes traveled back at the creature as he hesitated._

" _Kill it now!" She barked, "or are you not up to protecting me and the other Maidens?"_

 _Yín gave a roar as he brought down the knife right through the Rabbit's skull, killing it instantly as blood spurted out of it's gash and onto his face and body. Seeing the gruesome sight, Yín instantly threw up to the side as tears ran down his face. He never knew killing could be so…horrible. He had taken the life of something he had come to care about, and it was heartbreaking._

 _Next thing he knew, Evanora was there at his side in an instant, comforting him, and after a short while, Yín had finally calmed down, but the tears didn't stop._

" _Now you see why I had you do it?" Yín shook his head. "To understand how precious one's life is. How it can be easily taken from someone. You must not hesitate to kill those who don't understand that. However, if you hesitate, they could very well take your own life along with others. Never allow them to deny someone innocent of their future Yín."_

 _Yín could only stare blankly at the Rabbit carcass, feeling empty inside at what he had done._

" _Now come, your lessons are done for today, you need to relax." And with that, the two returned to the house._

It took Yín three weeks to get over the fact he had killed, but Evanora doesn't regret the fact she did what she did, for she knew it would help Yín in the long run. She still trained him, even though harder than before, but he didn't care. Yín had woken up to what the world had to offer more than ever and the kinds of people that inhabited it.

He then _truly_ had his eyes opened to when Evanora revealed to him the history of the Grimm.

" _Yín, tell me what you know of the Grimm?" the two were having a study session today, Evanora going over the basic history of Remnant, the great War, the Four kingdoms, the Faunus, all of it._

 _Today's lesson, however, was on Grimm._

" _Grimm," Yín began, "are soulless monsters hellbent on destroying man and all our creations. Grimm are usually black in color, bone like armor protecting their weak spots. No one knows the origins of Grimm though." Evanora nods._

" _Which is what I'm about to tell you Yín," she began, "but promise me this, tell no one but a trusted few who you absolutely know will have your back in any and every situation." Yín nods._

" _I promise Miss. E." The woman took a deep breath._

" _Long ago, two god, brothers, brought life to Remnant. The Eldest brother, the God of light, brought plant life, fruits, and animals to the world, however, the younger brother, the God of Darkness, brought famine and ruin to the Older Brother's creation. The Older brother kept on creating life all around Remnant, till his younger brother created fearsome creatures that laid waste to his brother's creation, which we know today simple as…"_

" _Grimm." Yín answered faintly, getting a nod from the older woman._

" _Yes, he is the creator of the Grimm. The Older brother, weary of feuding with his younger brother, propose they leave our world, but leave one last creation behind. So combining their powers, they created a being that can both create and destroyed. They created us…humanity. And after they created us, they left Remnant."_

 _Yín stared at her in wonder, never knowing such beings exist._

" _However… the two brothers forgot the danger Grimm posed to humans, and the youngest brother left one so powerful, that it could create Grimm itself. It's name…is Salem."_

" _Salem…?" the woman nods._

" _She is pure evil incarnate, and is working to end humanity as a whole and doesn't care who she has to use in order to get to her goals." Yín could only stare at her in slight horror at hearing the fact that such a being existed. "Be weary Yín, she is far more powerful than you can ever realize."_

That was months ago, and since then, Yín has been growing amazingly in not only combat, but in mind. He was highly smart for his age group. They even found that his weapon of choice lies in dual short swords. Evanora had made plans to have Yín go out training one day while she contacted an old friend of hers to have a special set of blades forged for him to use.

* * *

Today, Evanora awoke feeling different, and not the good kind either. She found what was wrong when she attempted to get up from her bed and use her legs, but to her shock - and slight horror, she couldn't feel her legs.

Her eyes narrowed realising what this meant.

'Damn, of all times.' Of all times, the poison had to appear now! It was then there was a knock at the door.

"Miss. E, are you awake?" she sighed, knowing she would have to tell Yín this.

"Yes Yín, come in." the boy entered, prepped and ready to train in his new attire. He wore a long a pair of boots on his feet, and a pair of brown, baggy pants on his legs, tucked into his boots, and he also had on grey t-shirt that hugged his upper frame, showing off his surprisingly toned body.

"Are you okay Miss. E?" The woman sighed again.

"No Yín, I'm not. While I may look like it, I can no longer feel my legs." the boy's eyes widened. "Don't worry about me, just must be my age finally catching up with me," she lied.

"Well, do you want me to help you?" She shook her head.

"No, for now, I want you to go out and train deep in the forest, and practice your combat powers on any Grimm you come across." Yín nods.

"Alright, I'll be back in, uh…" Evanora gave a slight snort.

"Practice till the sun is at a forty-five degree angle of the opposite horizon." knowing that he would be out for over six hours, Yín nods.

"Okay, I'll be back before dinner." and with that, the boy left and went to prepare his things for the day.

When she was sure he was gone, Evanora reached into her drawer and grabbed the one item she swore she never use again…

Her scroll.

She turned it on, and she called the one man who could help her at this time.

"Ozpin, I need a favor…"

* * *

"Yes milady, the tracking chip was placed on the older maiden's cloak before they left!" Tyrian had returned back to base and brought the news to his Mistress…after he was treated for his injuries of course.

The dark woman smiled darkly.

"You did well Tyrian." the man smiled widely from his mistress' praise. Salem then turned to Watts who was looking over the signal the chip was sending out. "Have you found the source of the ship yet Arthur?" the man nods.

"Indeed ma'am. It's coming from a remote location off of Vacou." the woman nods, a smirk gracing her dark features.

"Perfect, but for now we wait to strike…when they least expect it most."

* * *

"You're still an old hag."

"And you're still a meddling fool!" Evanora was sitting in a specialized wheelchair that suited her needs, but she was no longer alone.

Before her stood a middle-aged, silver haired man with sharp brown eyes. He wore a black suit with a green ascot around his neck along with a cross necklace, along with a matching pair of specs on his face. In his grasp was a cane.

This was Ozpin, Headmaster of Beacon Academy.

"Summer…" the woman turned away from him.

"Don't you dare Summer me Oz, I may be old, but I am _not_ leaving this place!" the man sighed at the woman's stubbornness.

"Fine, but I'll be back in another six months to check up on you." The woman huffed.

"Fine, but I'm not looking forwards to it." Ozpin nods before he began to walk out the front door.

"Alright, take care Summer." Evanora rolled her eyes.

"I will, I will." and with that, Ozpin had departed. Evanora sighed as she wheeled herself over to the table sitting on the side of the foyar and lifted a picture of her and Yín before letting out a sigh.

She wanted Yín's identity to remain a secret for as long as possible. Going as so far to hide his presence from Ozpin, which is the reason why she had sent him out out to train all day. She, of course, knows that that man, Tyrian, would come find them eventually.

She may be old, but she was by no regard stupid.

She found the tracking chip he had placed on her cloak when she was doing the laundry one day, and she knew they already had their location memorized in their database. She wanted Yín to be safe and live before anything bad could happen to him.

Of course her status as a Maiden would also be exploited by them, wanting her powers to take the _Relics_.

The Relics were items unimaginable power, made by the older God as a parting gift to Humanity. They were Knowledge, Choice, Creation, and Destruction. The Wizard from myth hid these ancient artifacts in vaults that could only be accessed by a certain Maiden to each vault, which themselves were placed where the four Academies of Remnant were placed, so they could always be protected from harm by current and future generations of Huntsmen.

Each Maiden themselves were associated to Vault in each Kingdom:

The Vault of Fall at Beacon Academy, the Relic of Choice stored there.

The Vault of Winter at Atlas Academy, the Relic of Creation hidden there.

The Vault of Spring at Haven Academy, the Relic of Knowledge stationed there.

And the Vault of Summer - _her_ Vault - at Shade Academy, the Relic of Destruction stowed there.

However, if she had to hypothesize, Yín had access to all of these Vaults. He had shown not only the same power of all the Maidens, but the same personality as all of them. The calmness of Winter, the Gentleness of Fall, definitely the fun and enthusiasm of Summer, and the giving nature of Spring.

If she was right, then Yín could access all the Vaults to his command and gain all the Relics, but would he actually be able to? She may never know, but that doesn't mean Yín may not find out himself.

She had more things to teach Yín and tell him of the world, but she knew her time was drawing closer and she wouldn't be able to do so. Then, a thought came to mind. She may not have time to teach Yín everything herself, but she could leave something for him to use.

She began to wheel herself to her room, her idea in mind.

'I must hurry, there is work to be done.'

* * *

 **What does Evanora have in store for Yín? Only time will tell.**

 **Now Salem has knowledge of** _ **two**_ **Maidens are living together and they're now her prime targets in her grand schemes after her loyal servant Tyrian got her information on them, even though his information was somewhat wrong. And we got our first Glimpse at Ozpin, who had a tendency to argue with Evanora a lot.**

 **And now Evanora is on her last leg and not long before she goes on, but she still have things to teach Yín and decided to leave him something to ensure he knows it all.**

 **Don't forget to Favorite, Follow, and Review, and leave questions in Reviews or PM me, and till next time!**


	7. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Summer's End

* * *

Yín gave a mighty roar as he sliced clean through the body of a tree, the entire thing falling backwards from the boy's attack. It's been five, almost six, months since he had to begin training on his own since Evanora had lost the ability to walk, but she told him not to worry, despite the fact he still does worry about her when he wasn't around.

He also wondered about how she was able to get her own wheelchair when he was out that one day, and how she was somehow still able to do the things she does despite not being able to walk...?

Must be some old woman power she had? He may never know.

Anyways, Yín was chopping through trees, using them for exchange of all the Grimm he had killed in the area and had yet to respawn altogether. And to be honest he was getting…bored as of late.

Evanora has altogether stopped his lessons and made him train for about ten hours a day, and he was altogether getting tired of just training constantly. He sometimes just transformed into his bird form, of which he learned was a black and silver sparrow, and traveled around the forest occasionally, flying for the enjoyment of it or learning any other transformation he has and/or practicing with his other Semblances.

For Transformation, he found he had could turn into a variety of animals: A Silver Stallion, a Sparrow, a Silver Snake, an off color panther, a Grey Shark, a Grey colored feline with black patches, a Fly, and a grey German shepherd. He still experimented with what he could do in those forms, and was discovering new forms as he went. He also wondered if he could turn into any mythical creatures like in the stories he'd read when he was younger. But the possibility of that were about extremely slim to about non existent.

But on a much better side note, he turned ten recently!

Anyways, he kept on with his training, not only practising strength, but also form and technique, using the dual short swords that suited him best.

After what was hours of training, he saw the sun's lowering position in the sky and knew he was done for the day. He then turned into a sparrow and began to fly back to the house.

He also discovered something odd whenever he transformed. His pendent - that was now his goto emblem - was found right on his navel on whatever creature he transformed into. He continued flying back to the house as the sun sat over the horizon.

About a few minutes later, he was at the house and he transformed back into a human and entered the place.

"Miss. E, I'm back!" The woman wheeled from out of the kitchen, a small smile on her face.

"Good evening Yín, how was training today?" the boy shrugged.

"Same old as usual, how are you holding up?" The woman smiled.

"I still have plenty of kick in me despite my age." she said. "Now, go take a bath, I can smell ya from over here. And once you're done, dinner will be ready." Yín nods as he passes her and heads towards the bathroom.

"Okay, I'll be out in about twenty minutes." and with that, he was in the bathroom.

Evanora waited a moment before she knew he was out of hearing and went to work. She wheeled herself back into the kitchen where a rather sizable box sat on the counter. Right next to it were two more objects. A large notebook, and a staff.

She placed the notebook and staff in the box as she then placed it on her lap and wheeled quietly back to her room and sat the Box at the foot of her bed.

She then wheeled back to the kitchen and began preparing dinner, possibly for the last time. Ever since she lost the feeling of her legs, her health has been beginning to fail her, and right now, she was running on pure will alone to keep pressing forwards.

She didn't want to leave Yín alone in the world, but it seemed like her time was drawing to a close and she couldn't do a thing about it.

Not even fifteen minutes later did she finish dinner. And another five minutes later Yín entered the kitchen, dressed in a pair of shorts and a t-shirt.

"Dinner's on the table Yín, eat up." the boy sat down, a smile on his face.

"Thank you Miss. E." Yín dug into the food, eating with manners as Evanora watched him, a small, sad smile on her face.

"Well, I'm going to retire for the night," Evanora told Yín, who paused in eating as she wheeled out of the room.

"Do you need any help?" The woman stopped in her tracks and shook her head.

"No Yín, I'll be fine tonight." the boy nodded.

"Well, good night then."

"Good night Yín." And with that, she departed to her room while Yín could only stare at his food for a moment in thought.

Miss. E seemed…sad. Sadder than usual if he had to guess. And tonight she had made his favorite meal, of all times, but why?

'Maybe I'm thinking to much on this,' he thought, 'I'll ask her tomorrow.' he finished eating and retired to his room. He then slips into bed and ponders how everything got to where it was today.

He lost his first home and his family, but gained another in the form of Evanora, whom took him in with open arms and taught him everything he knew of. He also learned of his unique and highly powerful Semblance - Copy - which allows him to copy anyone's Semblance he comes into contact with through skin contact. His Magical powers. The lessons behind Remnant's true history, all of it!

He was forever grateful to Evanora for this.

He rolled over and gave a contempt sigh as he fell into a blissful sleep…

Unaware of the tragedy to follow the next day.

* * *

Yín woke up with an extremely bad feeling in his gut. He sat up to see the sun about to rise, knowing that it was around six o'clock in the morning. Evanora had taught him to always be an early riser, and had worked an internal clock into his system so he never had to rely on electronic devices.

Yín then got out of bed and quickly got dressed and went to Evanora's room and knocked on the door.

"Miss. E, are you up?" it was then he heard a harsh coughing from behind the door.

"Yes…" something was terribly wrong. Yín opened the door to a rather horrid sight. Evanora laid on her bed, looking paler than ever. Her eyes looked as though they were off in space, and she was breathing heavily in uneven breaths.

Yín rushed to her side and and looked over her.

"Miss. E, are you okay!?" Evanora gave Yín a soft gaze from her violet eyes.

"Yín, I don't have long left." She said. Hearing those words, Yín's world nearly shattered.

"No…" he said in a horse voice. The elderly woman nods.

"Yes," she told him, "I've been holding it off from you so you wouldn't worry to much about me." She gave another cough. "Yín, before I go, I have something for you." her eyes shifted to the end of her bed. "See that box?" Yín followed her eyes to the box sitting at the end of her bed.

"Y-yes, what about it?" he asked.

"In there lies some items that'll be beneficial to you. Go, take a look." Yín hesitated for a moment before curiosity got the better of him. He opened the box, only to gasp in amazement at it's contents.

Inside were five items.

The first was a large notebook, filled to the brim with words.

"That notebook is full of everything I have and had yet to teach you Yín, it'll be the greatest asset to you, for knowledge is true power." Yín placed the notebook on the bed as he pulled out the next item.

It was a staff. Unlike Evanora's regular extendable staff, this one was much different. The main body was a dark grey color, two rings of white surrounding the ends of it. On both ends, however, were two dust crystals. At the bottom of it was a small, pointed white Dust crystal, wrapped around in silver metal. And at the top of it was a large Black Dust crystal, the end of it being somewhat sharp, it too being wrapped in silver metal wiring.

"That staff has a Wind and Gravity Dust Crystal on it, and like mine, it too extends." Yín extends the staff to give way to two light grey ends of the staff itself. The boy could only look at it in awe.

He shrunk it back down before pulling out the next item. And said item being a pack. It looked like a Backpack, but was pretty much different, only having three areas as indicated by the three zippers evident on the pack. At the middle of the smallest compartment of the pack was his star emblem.

"That pack," Evanora began, giving a cough. "That pack is specially made, being both fireproof and waterproof." Yín sat down the bag as he sat down the box as he pulled out the next item, which got a gasp from him.

In his grasp was an extremely shiny metallic chainmail shirt, looking the perfect size for his body.

"That is a mythril shirt." Yín gasped in shock. Mythril was the most precious metal on all of Remnant, how the heck did she get it!? Evanora, knowing what he was thinking, gave a sly smirk seeing his shock look. "I have my ways…"

Yín sat down the shirt and brought out the last item(s), which made his eyes widen dramatically at the sight as his mouth went slightly ajared.

It was a weapon, well, two, but a weapon nonetheless. It were twin blades looking exactly like mirror versions of one another. The blades themselves were silver in color had a slightly curve to the edges and were rather shorter than he had originally thought, and on the weapons were circular markings that made no sense. The cross guard of the weapon was a white color, a picture of his emblem standing proudly at the center of both cross guards. The handles were perfect for his hands, being wrapped in a leather like substance. At the bottom of it was a spherical pummel, with a single loop of a chain being placed through the center of it as they swayed slightly in the air.

"Those are your twin blades I had made for you. It is made of Mythril, like your shirt, and Adamantine ore." Evanora told him. "I had an old friend of mine make the blades, the staff, and the shirt for you." Yín sat the blades down as he went over the Evanora's side once more and held her right hand.

"Thank you Miss. E," he said, touching her hand to his head, "thank you." the old woman smiled at him.

"Yín." she began. "You've been like a grandson to me that I've never had, and I will always be grateful for that." she then went into a coughing fit, making Yín's worry rise. "My time is almost upon us. But before I go, I have a request Yín." The boy looked at her, determination in his eyes.

"What is it?" The woman looked him straight in the eye.

"Find the Relics, keep them safe, and become the best Hunter the world has ever seen." she smiles at him. "Yín, no matter what, I'll always be with you, right in here." she pokes her finger into his chest over his heart.

Yín eyes grew misty at knowing this would be the last he talked to Evanora.

"Evanora…" he said faintly. "Thank you for everything. Giving me a home, somebody to love, and showing me my amazing gifts." Tears began to trail down his face.

"Live Yín, and become the best person you can be." she gave Yín a soft look as one last question came to mind. "Before I go, could you tell me about your family?" She had always been curious about Yín's old life despite the boy never wanting to talk about it, and the boy nods to her request.

"I had a mom whose eyes I inherited, her name was Shirogane Hoshi, a dad who personality my mom said I possessed, his name was Báisè Xīn, and a little sister who got my Dad's eyes and mom's personality, her name was Aqua Xīn." Evanora smile never wavered.

"Then live on and strong for me and especially for them Yín…and remember…you are…extraordinary…" and with that, Evanora took her last breath before her hand feel limp in Yín's hand and she died peacefully, the Summer Maiden's power leaving her, seeking it's new host.

Yín sobbed openly at seeing his master die right before him, but he would preserve her and his family's memory like she wanted him too.

"Thank you, Evanora…"

* * *

A Week had past since Evanora had died, and had began making a proper burial for the now deceased Maiden and his former mentor.

He was thankful that there was a clearing right next to the house where he had decided to Bury her at. He had dug out six feet of dirt at the center of the clearing, which itself took an entire day todo entirely.

The day after that, he had wrapped Evanora in a blanket - the body holding her staff - and using the Gravity Dust Crystal he had on hand, levitated her and sat her in the hole gently. He filled the whole back up with dirt which took a few hours, much shorter that digging out the whole.

After she was properly buried, he went off to find the right type of stone to carve into a gravestone. And surprisingly, he came to an abandoned mine full of all types of precious ore and stones.

'This must be where she got the metal to make my shirt and weapons.' he thought. He then found a huge slab of Granite the was the perfect size for her grave stone. 'Perfect…' then came a thought. 'But how am I going to move it…" he then face palmed.

"I forgot I have a Gravity Dust Crystal!" He brought out his staff as he pointed it at the thick slab of Granite and it lifted off the ground. And making sure he had it secure, he was off back to the Grave sight.

* * *

It took Yín a week to get the gravestone just how he wanted. He placed it on Evanora's grave, ensuring it would stand through any weather that may befall it.

"Now for the finishing touch." Magic energy flowed off his eyes as flowers began to sprout all around him in full bloom. He knelt down and touched a flower that he found represented not only his former teacher, but also the season she represented…Summer.

So he chose the beautiful flower…Dahlia.

The represented Dignity and gratitude, and came in all assortments of colors, but he chose violet ones in remembrance of her eyes.

With his work done, he walked back to the house.

* * *

Another week passed, and Yín knew it was time to depart. However, he had found that Evanora had left him two letters in his notebook. One said to be given to someone named Ozpin, the other addressed to him. He opened the one addressed to him, and found she wanted him to do a few things before he left.

The first thing she wanted him to do was to take the picture of him and her she had framed, so he would always have something to remember her by. He, of course, had already done that, and it was tucked away in his pack with the picture of him and his sister.

After that, she had told him to burn down the house. This shocked Yín to his very core. But she reasoned that it was to remote and it would only be a matter of time before Grimm come when they least expected it, but told him to do that before he left. And she also told him to look in the drawer in her room for an item that would be very useful on his travels.

And lastly, she told him to travel to the mine he had stumbled upon, grab any gems he had come across, and head towards the nearest town, get himself money and exchange it for as much as he could.

Yín was sitting on bed in his room for what was about to be the last time as he pondered everything.

He was once again alone, his mentor dying right in front of his eyes. But, he would live on, for her _and_ his family.

Yín went to bed that night dreaming of becoming a Hunter that would go down in history as the best Hunter that ever was, and he promised himself to make that dream a reality.

* * *

The next morning arrived and Yín now stood in front of the house, the sun having not yet risen. He now adorned his cloak as it covered his entire frame, his hood was down. He now wore his Mythril shirt underneath his regular t-shirt, and his weapons were all strapped to his back.

He had already gone to the mines much earlier and grabbed five Diamonds, six Rubies, three Emeralds, four Topazes, four Sapphires, five gold ores, five silver ores, and two platinum ores. He even gotten other metal ores just in case he wanted a set of armor or more weapons forged for himself.

All of that should settle him for a long while till he settle down somewhere, but even then that would be years away itself.

He looked at the house one last time before closing his eyes. He opened them and the magic flowed out of them. He raised his arms as fire burst to life on his palms. He then shot a giant torrent of Flames at the house, engulfing it whole as the windows broke it and fire spewed to all corners of the home.

Once Yín stopped, the whole home was ablaze as he watched. The aura died away in his eyes as Yín threw on his hood and turned to leave, but not before visiting Evanora's grave one last time.

He stared at it, a soft smile on his face as the glow of the ablazed home gave light to the gravestone.

"Goodbye Evanora…and thank you, for everything." Yín turned and faced the east right as the sun began to rise over the horizon, and he smiled and began walking east.

A chapter has ended on this page, but with the rise of the new day's sun, a new one has begun. And he couldn't wait to see what laid in store for him next.

* * *

Hours after Yín had departed from the area, a certain group of people had appeared, only to find the remains of the home in total ashes.

"But this isn't right!" Tyrain shouted as he looked down at the ash before him. "This is where the signal last came from!" he along with two others of Salem's faction were sent to find and retrieve the two Maidens, only to find the home in ashes.

"Yes, this is indeed…how would one say it…quite a dilemma." Arthur Watts said, stroking his mustache. It was then a floating fish bowl like Grimm with tentacles appeared besides them, Salem's image showing in its depths.

"This is rather unfortunate, but we will find the next Summer Maiden and the child Maiden." It was then she noticed the missing member of their group. "Where is Hazel?" Her question was answered when said man walked up to them.

"You guys might want to see this…"

The three men and Seer Grimm were now looking at the grave stone, and read it making sure they _all_ saw right.

"So, the Summer Maiden has passed on…" Salem said. "While this may be unfortunate, but our plan will continue." Tyrian then looked at his mistress.

"Mistress, can I destroy it?" he asked pleadingly. Salem looked at him for a moment.

"...No." this surprises them.

"What do you mean no!?" he shouts, slightly infuriated. It was then one of the Grimm's tentacles appeared right in his face in an instant, a sharp barb attached to the end of it.

"No. I want this to be a reminded to any who stumble upon it, letting them know that even the Maidens can fall." Arthur nods.

"Yes, seems like the perfect way to instal fear into people."

"Now then, our goal now is to find the young Maiden and collect the Relics." the others nod as they then left the area.

* * *

Another few hours later after the group had departed, Ozpin was staring at the Gravestone himself, a mix of sadness yet confusion on his face.

'I must inform the others of this,' he thought, 'Evanora is dead and now the Summer Maiden could be anyone.' he looked at the gravestone for a bit more before turning to leave, but he couldn't help but think.

"Whoever thought of having Dahlias placed here knew her well…" And with that, the Headmaster of Beacon departed from the area.

* * *

 _Here lies Evanora Viola,  
the former Summer Maiden_

 _A Dear Friend and Mentor_

" _May thine love shine down on thee  
like the rays of the shining sun…"_

* * *

 **Truth be told I nearly cried writing this chapter, I loved Evanora! But she - sadly - was needed for plot and character build. Anyways, we see Yín beginning traveling over Remnant next chapter, and he'll encounter many familiar faces along the way.**

 **And the next Summer Maiden? She'll be reveal** _ **much**_ **later in the story, but let me tell ya, no one, and I repeat,** _ **no one**_ **, is going to find out about them, and you're not getting anything out of me…**

 **So, remember to Follow, Favorite, and Review. And place questions in the Reviews or PM me and i'll answer them when I can, and till next time everyone!**


	8. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Arc Knight

 **Thanks for the reviews, and keep them coming! Now enjoy a new chapter of _Relic_!**

* * *

Yín walked down the dirt road of the small town he found himself in. So far it's been a long month since he had begun his travels and Evanora's death and this was the third town he found himself in. He now found himself in a small town found on the outskirts of Vacuo that was mostly based around agriculture, and they grew all sorts of food in the perfect weather.

A few Weeks ago, Yín had exchanged all his precious stones and a few precious metals to a local Jewel vendor at the first town he came across when he began traveling. The man almost ripped him off, but after a well placed threat about going to the Police and threatening him with his spear point blank, the man gave him a whopping total of 98,800 Lien.

In total of the different Liens, Yín had 850 white cards(100Ⱡ), 200 Red Cards(50Ⱡ), 150 Yellow Cards(20Ⱡ), 40 Blue Cards(10Ⱡ), 70 Grey Cards(5Ⱡ), and 50 Green Cards(1Ⱡ). All of said money easily fitted into Yín's bag, so he didn't really need a wallet.

Anyways he continued to walk down the town looking at all it had to offer. There were food vendors all around this place, and Yín was debating on whether or not on buying something to eat, after all, he was getting rather hungry.

It was then he suddenly bump into somebody, not being aware of the rest of his surroundings.

"I'm sorry about that!" a voice said. Yín looked up to see a boy about his age in front of him. He had shaggy blonde hair and vivid blue eyes on his face. He was slightly lanky upon first look, quite different from Yín's toned physique.

"No, it's my fault," Yín replied. "I wasn't looking where I was going." The two looked at one another for a moment before the blonde stuck out his hand.

"Hi, my name's Jaune. Jaune Arc." Yín smiled as he took Jaune's and and shook it.

"Yín. Yín Hoshi." the silver eyes male said to the blonde. "So, Jaune, you live here?" the other boy nods.

"Yep, born and raised. I live here with my mom, dad, and seven older sister." Yín's Jaw dropped hearing Jaune had _seven_ older siblings, all of whom were girls too.

"Wow, that's…interesting," was all the silver eyed boy was able to say.

"Yeah, but they're all great…beside the fact they love to baby me all the time." he said with a deadpanned. Yín couldn't help but give an amused chuckle at Jaune's dilemma. The two continued to talk as they ended up spending the entire day hanging out with one another.

Yín really liked Jaune. He was an outgoing, goofy and all-around friendly person from what he could tell. He treated people equally and has no problems expressing himself to strangers like him and showed a lot of confidence.

Jaune really liked Yín as well. Despite him being a bit reluctant to talk of his past, he had a calm and kind nature and was extremely patient. He was also fun-loving and really smart, but had an odd sense of humor when he thought about it. He was also bit of a geek, but he didn't mind, he was one sometimes too.

The two hung out till the sun began to set and Yín knew it was time to find someplace to settle for the night. "Hey Jaune, by any chance does this place have an inn nearby?" to his great dismay, Jaune shook his head.

"Sorry, we tend to not get many people around here, and if we did they are here for family." Yín sighed as he slumped forwards at his rotten luck.

"Just my luck, now I'm going to have to camp out tonight." Jaune then had a thoughts

"Well…maybe you could come to my place." Yín gave Jaune an odd look. He just met the guy earlier today and he was offering him a place to stay!?

"Are you sure Jaune, what would your parents say?" The blonde shrugged.

"I don't know, but seeing as your the same age as me." Yín thought about it and conceded to Jaune's point with a sigh.

"Fine, let's get going." The blue eyed blonde grinned.

"Great, follow me!"

* * *

Yín had to blink in surprise at the sight of Jaune's home, for it was much larger than he had expected it to be. Sure, it may _look_ like a normal home, but it was much larger that like the place he lived in with his family and Evanora.

"Well, we should be getting inside." Jaune said, shaking Yín out of his thoughts.

"Okay, lead the way." Jaune did so and the two entered the house.

"Mom! Dad! I'm home! And I brought a friend!" It was then a woman emerged from behind the corner and Yín could definitely see the resemblance between Jaune and the woman.

"Welcome back Jaune…and who's your friend?" Jaune grinned as he gestured an arm towards Yín.

"Mom, this is Yín Hoshi. He doesn't have a place to stay tonight, so I was wondering if he could stay here for a while?" The woman inspected Yín - who was now without his cloak - and could distinctly see how young he was.

"Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you ma'am." Yín greeted with a bow. The woman herself was surprise by the boy's impacible manners.

Yín had it drilled into him to always be polite to people, no matter how horrible and/or rude they may be. Yín never minded though, his mom taught him the same thing before she died and the lessons have stuck with him ever since. It has become habit now just to even bow.

"It's nice to Yín." she greeted back. "And about if you can stay the night, I'll talk about that with my husband." Yín smiled widely.

"Thank you ma'am." it was then Jaune took hold of his hand as the blonde boy began dragging Yín behind him.

"Come on, you can sleep in my room tonight!"

"Uh, okay," and with that the two boys disappeared upstairs. The woman watched them go, a soft smile on her face at her son having another friend. Although she did question his attire and weaponry, but he looked to be the same age as Jaune, so she went to talk to her husband about this matter.

She did wonder how her daughters would react to him though?

-Y-

Jaune and Yín entered the former's room to find a simple bedroom with a queen size bed in the center of it. He had a bookshelf with knick knacks, comic books, and other books on it, dressers scattered about.

"And here we are." Jaune said. Yín couldn't help but compare his old room at Evanora's home before he burned the place down, seeing many similarities between this place and there.

"Not bad." Was Yín's reply. It was then Jaune sat on his bed and directed Yín to come over next to him.

"So Yín, you really do travel around?" the blonde asked eagerly. Yín nods.

"Yep. I have my twin blades, Chaos," he brought out the two blades as Jaune looked at them in amazement. "They also hold a set of dual pistols in each blades." Jaune gave him a confused look.

"A what?" Yín sighed.

"They're also a gun." Jaune nods.

"Oh." Yín puts the two blades back on his back and brought out his staff.

"And this is my Staff, Force Breaker." the weapon extended outwards, and Jaune couldn't help but be in awe at it. But upon seeing the two crystals at the end, he gained a confused look.

"What are those crystals?" Yín collapsed the Staff so they had a better look at the two Dust Crystals.

"These are Dust Crystals. The black one is a Gravity Crystal, that I can use to levitate heavy off the ground." to prove his point he channeled his aura through the Crystal and almost instantly did many items in the room rise before he placed them gently back where they were. "And the white crystal is a Wind Dust Crystal, allowing me to either propell enemies back with powerful gales of wind or use them on myself to go in any direction."

Jaune, upon further hearing and inspection of said crystals, realized he seen something like those before.

"Hey, some of of my big sisters are Huntresses in Training, and I've seen them use something like these before." Yín looked thoughtful.

"Are some of them away at school right now?" To his growing glee, Jaune shook his head.

"Nah, they're all back home on break, so maybe you could talk with them about some Dust, and maybe I'll ask them too." Yín nods, but before he could continue, a voice rang out.

"Kids! Dinner!" Almost instantly did Jaune hop up.

"Come on Yín, before all the girls take all the good stuff!" before the silver eyed boy could reply, Jaune grabbed his hand, again, and they were out of the room.

-Y-

The duo found themselves standing in the entryway to the Kitchen, and Yín could distinctly see how Jaune was related to his sister, sharing the same blonde hair and blue eyes as everyone.

Did everyone share the same heredity trait?

Before he could ask, Jaune guided him to the table and the two sat down next to one another as everyone else took a seat. And it wasn't long before all the girls noticed the extra face at the table.

Yín couldn't help but blush at the looks he was receiving and tried to make himself small to avoid their gazes. It was then one of the girls finally asked the question that was on all of their minds.

"Um…who are you?" she asked, quite curious at the unfamiliar face.

"Everyone," Jaune began, grabbing the female's attention, "this is my new friend, Yín Hoshi. He's a traveler and is staying with us tonight." then, a new voice made itself known.

"And maybe more if he likes to." the teens and kids turned to see the woman, Yuu Arc, enter along with her husband.

Upon first look, Yín could have sworn he saw an older, much more rugged version of Jaune. The man easily stood taller than anyone here or he has seen, being dressed like a Hunter as well. His blonde hair was wild and messy all over, and his blue eyes showed years of battle experience and hardships.

This was Damian Arc.

"Oh, hi dad," Jaune greeted.

"Hello Jaune, how was your day?" the man asked as he sat down at the table.

"Oh, it was awesome, I made a new friend today, and he's right here." Yín flushed slightly at being put on the spot and gave a small wave to the man.

"Nice to meet you sir, I'm-"

"Yín Hoshi, yes, my wife told me about you lad. And quite frankly, I'm interested on seeing how well you far in a fight." the girls looked at their father in surprise.

"Dad you can't be serious!"

"He's the same age as Jaune!"

"He probably doesn't even have his Aura unlocked yet!"

Damian rose a hand and instantly did all the girls shut their mouths as he continued on with what he was originally saying.

"Yes, my wife saw the weapons you had on you earlier boy…and speaking of which, where are they?" true to his words, Yín's back was empty of any and all weapons.

"Oh, I left them in Jaune's room," Yín told him, getting a nod out of the man.

"I see, well then, let's dig in before our food gets cold, shall we?" and with that, everyone dug into the meal, enjoying the food. They talked and laughed all around the table, Jaune and Yín sharing more stories with one another.

The seven girls couldn't help but be happy for their little brother in having a new friend, and he was cute to boot! Those silver eyes of his were so bright and dazzling that they want it for themselves.

Yuu too smiled at her son. Jaune was sadly the only boy his age in the entire town, the rest being girls a few year older or younger than him. The boys were all grown up and at Hunter Academies, making their families proud of them.

Damian too smiled at his son and Yín. He at first debated on not teaching Jaune to become a Hunter and live the hard life he once did, but seeing the other boy, his thoughts were changing. And depending on how well said boy does, he may just well start to train his only son.

Dinner finished on a light note as everyone began to retire for the night. Currently, Yín was taking a shower in the bathroom, one of the first in a long time since he began his traveling. But as he sat in the shower, his thoughts traveled to his life up till now.

It's only been five weeks since he's begun his travels, and six weeks since Evanora's death. It still pained him remembering her passing right before him when he thought about it, but, he was strong, and he wouldn't succumb to the feeling of hurt that was in his chest.

He turned the shower off as he stepped out the tub and grabbed a towel that was given to him by Yuu. And after drying himself off, he put on a pair of underwear and pajamas that Jaune had loan to him…

Ignoring the fact it was a onesies.

He exited the bathroom and walked back to Jaune's room, only to find that upon entry that Jaune was looking at Chaos, his face one of admiration. Yín couldn't help but smirk at the sight.

"Like what you see?" Jaune nearly jumped and turned to see Yín standing in the doorway.

"Yín! I, uh, didn't see you there…" the silver eyed boy laughed.

"It's okay. I couldn't help but admire them too when I first got them." Yín sat on the bed next to Jaune as the blonde asked question after question about his travels. All the Grimm he's seen, the places he traveled to, the people he's met, and so much more.

But before they knew it, Yuu leaned in through the door, telling both of them it was time for bed.

"Alright you two, time to go to sleep." Jaune gave an audible groan.

"But mooooom, Yín was getting to the good part when he fought a Deathstalker!" Yuu looked surprised for a split second before her face turned stern.

"Alright, but after he's done telling the story, you two are too go to sleep, understood?" the two nodded, and with that the woman left.

"So, Yín, what happened next?" Jaune asked eagerly.

"I was Cornered by the giant scorpion. It kept trying to grab me with it pincers or sting me with it stinger, but I was able to nimbly dodge all of its attempts. I then threw one of my swords at it, where it hit the Deathstalker right in the stinger, causing it to become loose.

Seeing my chance, I caught my sword that came back to me like a boomerang, and threw the other one, hitting the stinger just right and causing the stinger to fall off and embed itself in the Grimm. Seeing a way to end the Grimm, I quiply sheathed my two blades and brought out my staff, and using the Wind Dust Crystal on the bottom of it, I slammed it onto the ground, and made myself go flying upwards.

Then, using the Gravity Dust Crystal, I rightened myself and gave the Grimm a glare. And using the Dust crystal at the bottom of it once again, and blasted myself down at the Deathstalker. And you know what happened next?" Jaune shook his head, but looked at him eagerly.

"No, what happened!?" he asked.

"I focused all my strength into my feet, and drove them into the top of the stinger, sending the stinger straight through Grimm, killing it." Jaune's eyes widened in amazement.

"So cool!" Yín nods, but then yawns.

"Well, I think we should get some sleep," he said, "otherwise, your mom will have out hide." Jaune too ends up yawning.

"Yeah, maybe you're right," the blonde agreed with Yín as said male went onto the floor and onto the sleeping bag and Jaune climbed under his covers.

"Good night Jaune."

"Good night Yín." And with that, both boys went into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Next Morning, Jaune woke up well rested, before the events of yesterday came flooding back into his head. He shot up in excitement.

"Oh Yeah! Hey Yí-" he looked over, only to stop silent at the sight. The sleeping bag next to his bed was…empty, left open showing the pillow and inside of the bag.

'Did he leave without saying goodbye?' Jaune thought in, sadness growing in his chest. However, before he could think more on the subject, the door opened to reveal none other than a fully dressed Yín.

"Now where did I put that-oh good morning Jaune." the silver eyed boy greeted the blonde boy, smiling.

"Oh, Yín! What are you doing up so early!?" Jaune couldn't help but ask, getting a shrug from the other boy.

"I was out doing early morning training like usual, but I forgot my staff in here…there it is!" Yín grabbed his staff that was sticking out from under the bed. "Alright, I gotta finish up my training, and I'll be back for breakfast." and before Jaune could call out to him, Yín was out of sight.

-Y-

After getting freshened up Jaune made his way downstairs to find the rest of his family up and eating breakfast, Yín sitting with them, also eating. There was thankfully a seat open next to him as Jaune took it and grabbed a plate and began to dig into the food available.

"So, Yín," Damian began, "I saw you were out training this morning, you must be good with a blade if you train so much." Yín smiles widely.

"Yep! Been training since I was seven." he got looks of shock all around. Yín only looked at their shocked faces with confusion. "What?"

"Nothing," Damian said, "just the fact you were trained so young, and by your parents I presume." Yín looked down, a downcasted look appeared on his face.

"No…my parents died three years ago in a Grimm attack." there was a sullen silence at the table, no one spoke, no one ate, and all looked Yín with remorse on their faces.

"S-so you've been traveling for the past three y-years, alone?" Yuu asked, wanting nothing more to comfort the poor boy. To their surprise Yín shook his head.

"I was thankfully taken in by an elderly woman and lived with her for the past three years." Damain, though, couldn't help but wonder.

"And where is she now."

"Dead." Yín said sullen. By now a lot of the girls were in tears along with their mother. Yuu took Yín into her arms and comforted him.

"Oh you poor boy," she said, "you experienced so much more loss than anyone your age should." Jaune looked at Yín with sadness evident on his face. Life without his parents, he couldn't even imagine the thought of it himself.

"I-it's alright," Yín said, "I travel and train to get stronger for them to prevent anything like that from happening again. I plan on becoming the best Hunter I can be when I'm grown, and when I turn seventeen, I'm applying to a Hunter Academy."

Damian smiled at Yín. He was working towards a very noble cause, and could see that he was already taking steps to get to where he wants to. He had no doubt in his mind that he could very well reach that goal one day.

"Yín," he began, gaining everyone's attention. "I have a request for you…"

About an hour later, after everyone had gotten over Yín's painful backstory, the entire family was outside of the house. Yín stood to one side, Chaos equipped into his hands as he looked at his adversary.

Across from him was Jaune's eldest sister. Like the boy, she had blonde hair, although her's was much longer reaching to her mid back, and had had the same bright blue eyes. She wore standard blue jean shorts, a white t-shirt with body armor over it, and a sword and shield in her grasp. This was Saffron Arc.

You see, Damian had asked to see Yín's battle skills, and the teen instantly volunteered to see first hand what Yín's capabilities were. The boy agreed nonetheless and just rolled with it.

"Alright," Damian began, "the first to yield or is unable to battle loses." the two nod as they got into their stances. Saffron held her sword forwards and her shield barred over her chest, standing firmly on the ground. Yín twirled his blades till both were pointing at the older female, his right hand over his head while his left was down low. "Now…begin!"

Saffron charged, aiming to end this as fast as possible and went to strike Yín with her sword by giving a horizontal slash at his left. Yín seeing this coming, positioned both short blades at his left and blocked Saffron's strike, not moving from his spot a single inch.

The girl herself was surprise by Yín's strength, but quickly got over it. Yín then slid his swords off of her weapon and went to slash, only for her to block it with her shielded and the two soon were trading blows with one another and parrying their attacks, neither letting up.

Meanwhile the others were greatly surprised and amazed by Yín's skills, never thinking someone as young as him could be so graceful and powerful.

Yín then threw the sword in his right hand at Saffron, who used her shield to cause it to slide along its surface, causing sparks to fly till it whirled past her.

"Is that seriously all you got?" Yín merely smirked.

"You ain't seen nothin yet." he then outstretched his arm as an event took place that shocked the hell out of everyone. Chains began to spiral around his arm as they extended to great lengths and attached to the end of his blade that he threw.

He then yanked at it, causing the blade to change course and come right back at its target. Saffron had quickly dodge, all the while in shock at the sight of Yín's capabilities.

'Amazing, he created chains out of thin air and changed the direction of his weapon!' Yín caught the one half of Chaos in his hand while another set of chains spiraled around his left arm and connected to his other blade, all while giving a smirk.

"Now prepare to see why my blades are known called Chaos." he let both blades go from both grasps as he held the chains in between his palms. He then swung his blades with both strength and ferocity that had Saffron staying on the defensive and trying to parry his strikes.

Everyone else watched them fighting in awe, never expecting such a way of fighting from someone so young.

"Such skill…" Damian whispered. Whoever had taught Yín how to fight like the way he does was _undoubtedly_ a force to be reckoned with, and if they weren't dead he would have asked them to train some of his children.

Jaune watched in both amazement and jealousy. Amazement by how great of a weapons user Yín was, but also jealous of his great skill. Jaune wanted to become a Hunter too - despite his parent's best wishes - because he wanted to protect his family from anything that came their way…

He, right then and there, vowed to become as great of a fighter that Yín was.

Back to the fight, Yín saw this going nowhere, seeing as Saffron was doing nothing but just on the defensive, and was probably waiting till he tired out most likely.

Too bad for her, Yín wasn't average by a long shot.

He had a ridiculous amount of stamina for his age and could fight for about a few hours straight before tiring out. But back to the task at hand, just how was he going to beat the Huntress?

He studied her for a moment, looking at her form and stance. Overall, she had a good and balanced stance while she was on the defensive, and if he recalled from fighting close and personal, she was just as good as well.

However, it was then he saw her footing. She left her feet wide open…

An idea came to him.

Changing to course of one of his blades, he wrapped it around Saffron's foot.

"What-!?" the girl was cut off when she found herself thrown up into the air. Yín - using both arms - swung over head with his great strength and slammed the girl into the ground, causing a cloud of Dust to form upon the hard and rather rough impact.

The others both winced and were somewhat left speechless from the sight. They thought Yín was strong, but this is just plain ridiculous!

From her spot, Saffron groan as she sat up, rubbing her sore back, her aura fizzing around her. She was so thankful for the fact that her aura took the most damage, otherwise she would have had an injured back.

She was about to stand before she felt the tip of a blade pressed against her throat.

She looked up to see Yín standing above her, a prideful look on his face as his silver eyes stared at her intently. Saffron went to feel for her sword and shield, but couldn't feel them.

"If you're looking for you're weapons, they're further behind you and out of your reach." Yín told her.

Saffron realised that she had no means of fighting Yín. She was literally held at blade point and he had her down, a knee pressed against her torso.

"So," the boy began, his look never fading, "do you yield?" Saffron averted her eyes from him, a frown on her face. But even she knows when she was beat.

"Y-yes…I yield." she said faintly.

"What was that?" Yín asked, holding up his free hand to his ear. "I couldn't hear you." Saffron blushed.

"Fine! I Yield!" she gave him a stink eye. "Happy?" Yín nod as he removed his blade from her throat.

"Very." Yín stood and got off of her, smiling widely. "And thank you for the battle, it's been a while since I last had such a good spar." The boy, suddenly found himself being bombarded by the others and being asked questions after questions about his skills. Saffron could only smile at him, despite the fact her pride took a huge blow at the fact she was bested by a ten year old...

"Alright kids, give Yín some space." Damian said, as all the siblings gave the boy space. "But I'm quite surprised Yín, you're really good with a blade, but I must ask, what that little trick with the chains your semblance?"

Yín, deciding to not tell them all full of his powers yet, nods.

"Yeah, it's called Construct." To everyone's sheer amazement, a blade formed in Yín's hand. He spun it around his hands expertly, his fingers intact all the while. "I can create any item or weapon to use at my disposal, and I can dispel them at will." he looked at his weapon for a moment before it faded into specks that disappeared into thin air.

"Amazing," Saffron whispered. Such a semblance meant that Yín could always be equipped for battle even without his real weapons he would always be ready for battle.

"Thanks," Yín said, smiling widely.

"Well, I think we should return back inside and relax after that amazing battle." Everyone nods and began to head inside, but Yín pulled Jaune back from the others.

"Jaune, I want to talk to you for a moment." the others went inside while the blonde looked at his friend.

"Sure Yín, what is it?"

"Do you have your Aura unlocked?" To Yín's surprise Jaune shook his head.

"No, Dad hasn't bothered to do it yet." Yín looked thoughtful.

"Than how about I do it?" he offered, "a friend helping a friend out." Jaune gave an unsure look.

"I don't know…" Yín gave a cheeky smile.

"You could get an awesome Semblance~." Jaune looked at him, the uncertainty turning to total sureness.

"Do it." Yín smiles and nods as he placed both hands on the sides of Jaune's head. He closed his eyes as he began to chant.

" _For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee."_ it was then a portion of Yín's aura went into Jaune, bringing forth and awakening his own Aura. Suddenly, a glowing white Aura erupted around the boy's body as the said male felt much more different than ever before.

"Woah, this feels…so right." Jaune muttered as he looked at himself. Yín, however, gave a somewhat tired sigh. He had to use _10%_ of his own aura to Unlock Jaune's, and boy did the guy have a hell of a lot of Aura in him!

"You have a ton of Aura Jaune." Yín said. "You can now use aura efficiently, and with enough time and patience, you'll find out what your Semblance is."

"Cool." The white Aura around Jaune dispersed.

"Well, we should be getting back to the others," Yín said, "wouldn't you agree?" The blonde nods.

"Yeah, before they get the wrong idea." Yín nods, and the two boys went into the house.

* * *

Yín had ended up staying there for a few months, and he greatly enjoyed the time he spent there and the type of pseudo family he made with the Arcs.

Of course Jaune was the closest to him, like a type of brother he never had so to say. After Unlocking said male's aura, Yín took it upon himself to train Jaune, Constructing a sword fit for Jaune's hand and showing him Basic and a few advanced sword skills.

He still trained everyday with both his weapons, even sparing with Saffron and the others in mock battles, of which he won most of time, but they sometimes ended up pulling through wins of their own.

However, today, Yín delivered news to the family, and least to say they were _not_ happy.

"WHAAAT! YOU'RE LEAVING!?" everyone shouted. Yín nods, a frown on his face.

"Yes," he told them, "I've stayed here for long enough, and I think it's time I resume my travels around Remnant." Yuu walked forwards.

"Are you sure Yín," she asked, "You could stay here with us, and we've even thought of adopting you into our family." To everyone's great sorrow, Yín shook his head.

"I'm sorry, while it would be nice to settle down, I want to travel as much as I can. I also plan on keeping a promise to my old Mentor before her death, and I'm following it through till the end." Yuu looked down.

"Well, we won't stop you." she said. She began seeing Yín as another son, and it was hard to see him have to leave them after the time he spent with them.

Jaune walked forwards, his eyes showing pure sadness.

"Will I ever see you again Yín?" The silver eyed boy smiled.

"We may be far from one another Jaune, by we'll keep in touch, we do have one another's Scroll registered in our own." Jaune averted his gaze for a second, knowing full well that that was true, but that didn't mean he wanted him to leave.

"...Okay." he said after a few moments, "but promise to call at least whenever you have the time?" Yín smiled widely.

"Promise." Yín looked up to see the sun rising higher over the sky with every passing moment. "I have to go before dark so I may be able to reach the next town by night fall."

"Well then, we wish you luck on your journey Yín." Damain said. Yín turned to leave, but before he left, he held his arm out to Jaune, who clasped it as they held onto one another, their joined hands held between their faces.

"Jaune, promise to train and become a great Hunter like me, okay?" the blue eyed boy nods, a determined look on his face.

"Count on it Yín." the two let go as Yín began to walk away and waved to them.

"Goodbye!" He called out,

"Bye Yín!"

"Come to visit us again soon!"

"Don't forget to call!"

"Make sure to be safe!" all these and more from everyone. And a moment later, Yín was out of sight.

* * *

The silver eyes male walked through the forest, checking the map on his scroll for directions north to his next stop, Shade Academy. There was thankfully a town about ten miles over, and if he had to estimate, he would reach it when the sun began to sat.

With that in mind, he thought about his mission…

To collect the Relics.

Evanora told him that it was his duty to find and protect them with all his being, and the closest one was at Shade, which he was heading towards now.

With these thoughts in mind, Yín pressed on as his journey continued onwards, wondering what Relic he'll find at Shade? Only time will tell.

* * *

 **So unlike Canon, Yín unlocked Jaune's aura, which in turn surprised Yín how massive his reserves were upon unlocking them. Anyways, there's going to be a timeskip of another few months next chapter when Yín reach Vacou and head towards Shade Academy, but how will he find the Relic?**

 **All this and more will be answered next time.**

 **Remember to Favorite, Follow, and Review, and for questions…well, by now you should know what to do. So till next time!**


	9. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Relic of Destruction

* * *

It was a silent night in the City of Vacuo and all was sleeping silently…except one. Standing on a building all on their lonesome was a figure.

His body was covered in a all black with dark grey and white intermixed into the coloring. His upper body was hugged by a skin tight black shirt that showed off every detail on his muscular upper body, and above that he wore a leather jacket that was left unzipped. He wore dark grey combat jeans that were tucked into black, strapped combat boot, and a pair of grey gloves were on his hands. And his body was adorned by a full body cloak of night that covered his entire frame. Around his neck was a choker that held a crescent moon, laying on its back.

His hair was a total white color, glimmering slightly in the pale moonlight, and his eyes, a brilliant silver color, were hidden behind a black mask that covered every corner of the top half of his face.

This…was Yín.

The young boy had decided to take a drastic change in appearance for what he is about to do. He had his hair temporarily dyed a different color, changed his attire, and had a voice modulator around his neck, which itself was the moon choker around his neck.

Right now, he was over looking Shade academy from afar, and his eyes narrowed behind his mask. He then threw on his hood as he transformed into a fly and began to make his move.

'Alright, it's now or never,' he thought as he moved his plan into motion.

* * *

Once inside, Yín transformed back into a human and landed softly on the ground. He looked around the dark and desolate hallway he stood in and looked around the place for a moment. He had to admit to himself, the place was rather nice. In the center of the room was a statue of a woman, silver chain with charms dangling from them wrapped around her, stood in the center of the entrance hall, giant windows letting in moonlight shines down on the woman, giving her an ethereal glow.

"Pretty…" he whispered faintly, before shaking his head. "No, I gotta stay focus." he then looked down and thought to himself.

'Now, if I wanted to hide a Relic somewhere, where would I hide it...?' he then got a thought. He then snapped his gloved fingers as an idea came to mind. 'The Headmaster's office!'

-Y-

Yín, as a bug once again, crawled under the door and into the office, to find the only light to make things visible was the moonlight that was coming through the back window of the office behind the main desk. He then transformed back into a human and began looking around the office for any clues.

He checked under the floorboards.

'Nope, nothing.'

Then he checked the closet.

'Nothing here either.'

And finally in the desk.

'And like the other two, nothing.'

Yín stood as he looked around the room with a inquisitive look on his face. However, it was than a glint caught his eyes. He looked in the last drawer he had checked when he was looking over the desk.

He pulled out the object to reveal a type of odd pocket watch, but to his surprise it was broken, the hands didn't seem to move across its face.

Deciding to keep it for sentimental value, he pocketed the watch and transformed back into a fly and flew out of the room.

-Y-

The next placed he check were some of the classrooms, but as one would expect, he didn't find in any of them either, much to his great dismay.

"Darn, and here I was hoping it would be much easier." he muttered.

-Y-

Next place he Yín checked were the bathrooms, both male _and_ female. What? You'd expect one to hide somewhere you'd least expected…that and he was running low on options after searching all the classrooms.

-Y-

After the bathrooms, he searched around the entire grounds of the school, and even then there was no trace of anything off.

Although he had to admit, the flowers looked nice this time of year around the school…

-Y-

Yín found himself back in the entrance hall of the school, sitting in front of the statue, an aggravated expression laced on his features.

"Dammit," he muttered. "Where in this darn school could the Relic be!?" he groaned as he sat down and leaned back on the statue. He crocked his head back and stared at the statue of the fair maiden for a minute. She was beautiful, a work of art if he had to say. She was dressed in what looked like oriental robes, a basket of fruit in hand and she seemed to be holding up a circular platform over her head, woodland creatures surrounding the statue in all its glory.

But shouldn't he know something about statues…?

Suddenly, his eyes went wide as he remembered something.

 _Eight months ago, back at the Arc household, Yín was looking through the notebook Evanora had left him, mostly about the Relics. Jaune was out with his dad for bonding time and had asked him if he wanted to come along, but he declined, saying he wanted to look over something._

 _Anyways, Yín was reading a passage about the four schools._

" _...Each school has a special statue of someone or people on its premises, and these are the keys in finding the Relics…" he wrinkled his nose at the passage. Statues guarding the Relics maybe?_

 _He then came to the entry about the headmasters._

" _...they all have a special item of the same origin that are the keys in unlocking and opening the ways to finding the Relics, and they aren't what one would expect them to be either…_

 _He read on till he came to the detailing of the Relics and read over the one of Vacuo._

" _Vacuo holds the dark and powerful Relic of Destruction. It can be used for great, yet dark, things if used in the wrong hands, but if in the right hands, despite it's dark potential, it too can be used for good…"_

 _Yín closed the book after he was done looking through it for the day. He still had so much left to read in it, and so far he's only read a small portion of it. But his mind traveled to the connection between the stone statues, special keys, and the Relics._

 _But what could all that mean?_

Yín blinked.

'Of course!' he thought, 'this must be the link to the Relic!' he instant shot up from his spot and looked the stone woman over. He walked up closer to get a better look of the woman and his eyes trailed down her body…

However, a short moment later, he noticed something odd…

She had a silver pendant around her neck, an empty charm dangling from it, and said charm had a deep groove embedded inside it.

"So this is where the key fits into all of this." Yín said. But what could be the key…

His eyes then widened remembering the item he found in the Headmaster's office. He reached into his pocket and brought out the broken watch he found.

Seeing as he had no other options, he placed the watch on the center of the pendent, and suddenly, the hands began rapidly moving in a clockwise direction as the statue rumbled. Yín jumped back from it out of habit.

Just then, the statue began to slowly begin to descend into the ground, and right as the platform the woman held above her was ground level, Yín could see the symbol on top of it, a violet leaf.

Yín stepped onto the platform and soon, he began slowly descending further and further beneath the school.

* * *

While Yín was doing that, a certain Head _mistress_ was going to grab something she forgot in her office…again.

She was dressed in a white blouse that was covered in a checkered white and blue set of overall dress that hugged her abdomen and left her chest open, emphasising her busty chest. On her feet were a set of glimmering red heels. Her red hair swayed slightly as she walked towards her destination.

This was Dory Gayl, Headmistress of Shade Academy.

The woman had forgotten her key in her office, like usual. She didn't have much use for the darn thing, and even then she only used it monthly to check to see if the Relic was still where it was.

She entered her office, only to blink at the sight of it upon entry.

Her closet was wide open, and most of her coats and/or back up clothing were scotched back towards both sides, leaving a large gap opened in between them. Her desk had all of its drawers opened, everything out of place in some of them.

Upon realising this, she paled as she quickly searched through them, only for her worry to turn to fear.

"No, no, no!" she cried out in denial.

Her key was gone!

"Dammit," she said as she raced out of the office and towards the entrance hall where she found that her fears were indeed a reality. The statue had gone into the floor.

She then quickly pulled out her scroll and dialed a number.

"I need back up quickly, Code: Violet!"

* * *

Further down below, the platform reached the bottom, and Yín gave a low whistle at the sights before him. He was now in a giant chasm, and a fan door in front of him. Whoever, on both sides were two abysses that seemed to lead to nowhere and could very well be bottomless.

Yín walked forwards as he continued inspecting the chasm. Down in front of him on the floor were three glowing platforms that were all connected by two lines, also including the one he had came down on.

There were trees as well, glowing violet flowers growing on their branches.

Yín approached the door as the magic aura appeared from his a deep breath, he placed a hand on the door. At first nothing seemed to happen, and he felt his hopes get shattered.

Suddenly, the markings along the door began to glow vibrantly as the light began to trail up the door.

Yín looked on in awe at the sight. Just then, the fans that were covering the door began to fold in on themselves, giving way to another awe inspiring sight.

Before Yín and right through the door was an endless clearing. Lush green grass was seen for countless miles on end. However, before him stood were four stone platforms that were cemented into the ground, and the last platform held a large stone, and floating above it was none other than…

"The Relic." Yín said in awe.

The Relic was a sword, an elegantly crafted double edge blade. The flat of the blade had a groove that traveled all the way down to the hilt, which itself was a dark red color, the ends of it curving upwards with one of the curves going up and wrapping around the blade. The grip was a black color made of a seemingly leather-like material.

Yín slowly walked up to the blade and marveled at it for a while, amazed by it's design. He then slowly reached out for it…

* * *

"Ma'am, are you sure!?" a soldier said. Dory had gotten her men to help her in this situation, especially when the Relics are involved. These man are part of a special task force that are aware of Remnant's _true_ history. There were over two hundred men all armed and ready to fight this adversary.

Dory turned to her lieutenant.

"Undoubtable," she said. "Yet I wonder who the culprit is. So few people know of the Relics and-" suddenly she stopped, hearing a faint noise. "Into positions! They're coming!" the men all stood armed and ready as they heard the sound of the platform moving and surprisingly a voice.

"Why are the lights on?" the platform emerged from the ground as a figure stepped off of it as the statue returned to its place, but upon seeing just _who_ the culprit was, everyone took a double take.

"A…child?" Dory questioned in surprise. She expected either a rugged man or a lethal woman, but a child was _not_ what she was expecting!

Under his hood, Yín blinked at the sight of over two hundred men and the single woman stood before him, weapons aimed at him.

"Uhh…hi." he said. Dory got over her shock and gave the boy a heated look.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" she asked. Yín's eyes narrowed under his hood.

"My name is of no importance," he said cryptically, "but for reference, call me…Wizard." Dory's eyes narrowed.

"Could you do us a favor and take off your cloak." she asked. Wizard, knowing full well the situation that he was in, complied to make things a bit easier.

Dory and the men were shocked to see someone as young as him finding out the Relic's secret location. However, what caught all their attentions was the _Relic_ strapped to his back.

'How did he get it?' Dory wondered, 'He's not a maiden, sure Summer died almost a full year ago, but her successor hasn't been found yet.'

"Boy, how did you acquire the Relic," she asked slowly. Wizard closed his eyes as a smirk graced his face. Then, his eyes shot open, but to everyone's sheer abashment, magic energy wisped off of his eyes in an array of silver coloring.

Dory paled realising how dire the situation had turned. This has never occurred to her at the chance of a _male_ Maiden could appear! But to make sure she was right…

"Are you the Summer Maiden?" she asked. To her and everyone's shock and confusion, he shook his head.

"No," he said, "I just so happen to have magic like the famed Wizard from the legends." Dory paled further. But then shook herself of her worry before a defiant look appeared on her face, remembering he was severely outnumbered.

"I will only ask this once child. You shall return the Relic and come with us." she said in a tone that said there would be no arguments. Wizard simply looked thoughtful.

"How about...Nope!" a playful smirk was on his face. Dory's eye twitched.

"Men, take him down!" the men all raised their weapons as they charged up.

"Please," the boy said as the glow in his eyes seemed to brighten even more. "You, take on me? Don't make me laugh." The young boy then jumps off the ground as a sterling silver aura appears around him.

Outside, one could see the sky darken immensely as they all felt a growing pressure. Suddenly, lightning broke through the Windows, breaking each and everyone of them, and striking all those that surrounded him.

The men all fell to the floor unconscious from the immense shock they received. Wizard, however, noticed something off.

"Wait, wasn't there a woman with the-" he quickly dodged a downwards strike from the Headmistress, and said strike caused a mild sized creator to form on impact, causing Wizard to pale from the immense strength the woman had.

"Dear Oum lady! Is strength your semblance!?" The woman merely smirks as she stood up and flicked a peice of hair out of her face.

"No, I'm just naturally strong like that." was her reply before she rushed at him once more. Wizard quickly side steps as she tried to punch him, and he narrowly avoids the low sweep she tried to execute.

Getting fed up with not doing anything, Wizard reels his hand back and punched Dory, right in the jaw. The woman stumbled back from the surprise attack.

"You…punched me?" she was more shocked than confused.

"Yeah, you were trying to hit me, so…" Dory didn't care anymore, she just wanted this boy taken down, now! She aims a round house kick at Wizard, who ducked under it at the last minute. Wizard then went for his own roundhouse kick, of which the Headmistress caught with ease.

"Do you honestly think that's going to work on me?" she asked. Wizard just merely grinned.

"And did you forget the fact that I'm a Wizard?" he asked rhetorically, the magic aura in his eyes never fading.

Suddenly, all the lights over head simultaneously combust with one another, leaving everything in the dark, with no electrical lighting, or moon light from outside.

Just then, there were flashes of silver and red, going at it in the dark space. It is revealed to be Yín and Dory fighting on another, their fists covered in their respective aura color. Yín was smirking all the while, while Dory had a neutral look on her face.

Dory then got in a punch on the boy which made him go skidding back on the ground as his hands trailed on the floor, creating a wave of ice in his wake. He then moved his hand harmonically as he willed the dust in air to condense itself as shards of ice formed. His then thrusted his hands out as he sent the shards at the Huntress.

Dory stood her ground as she used her Semblance to create whirlwind around her, causing the shards of ice to not only miss her, but be thrown in all directions.

'So her Semblance is manipulating wind then huh?' However, despite how skilled Wizard may be, even he knew he was outmatched and in experienced in this case.

He looked at the woman who looked right back at him, her face stern and showing utter serious at the situation.

"Well, this was fun, but I have to run." Suddenly, a dome of ice erupted around Dory, taking her off guard from the surprise move. Wizard then jumps onto the statue, grabbing the key from the neck of it, and then he leaps to the open seal of on of the windows as he gave the woman a final look, a smirk plastered on his face. "A pleasure meeting you Headmistress, but I must bid you ado." The boy leapt out of the window, and disappeared into the night.

* * *

"I can't believe I just did that," was all Yín could think about while he paced his room back and forth, looking down in thought.

The way he felt when doing the heist was just…exhilarating! The adrenaline in escaping the Headmistress clutches and fighting her one on one, all of it was so surreal. Heck, if you told him that he would have infiltrated _Shade Academy_ a little over three years ago, he would have laughed.

But now? Now he had finally started working on his Mentor's goal she had set for him. However, his attention turned to the Relic that laid on the bed, the light of the rising sun giving a faint gleam off of its surface.

He hadn't gone to sleep since the heist, but his hair was back to black color, the Dust Mask he had made was destroyed, and the clothes he had on were stowed away in a secret compartment in his pack, folded so small no one would find them and he now wore a simple pair of shorts and a plain white t-shirt, his star necklace dangling from his neck.

But now begged the question on his mind…how the heck was he going to transport this thing everywhere!? They were going to be looking for it 24/7 and it was easily a dead giveaway.

He grabbed hold of the blade and looked at it, an annoyed expression on his face.

"Man, I wish you were something easier to carry, maybe even wear, like a ring or something-" suddenly, and event occured. The sword gave an almighty glow that partially blinded Yín's view, but the boy felt the sword seemingly disappear from his grasp.

When the light died away, he saw the sword wasn't in his hands no longer, but, there was a snazzy ring on his finger that looked like a sword all the way around, the gem at the center of it giving a faint red gleam.

Yín blinked in surprise at the ring on his left middle finger, but you don't see him complaining about it!

"This is perfect!" he said in glee. "Now no one will know the Relic is with me!" he then laid down on the bed and gave a great yawn.

The events of the day were getting to him as he found himself having a hard time staying awake.

"Alright, I'll get some shut eye then head out the day after tomorrow," he told himself, "then, I'm off to train and then it's to Atlas to get the Relic of Creation." and in a few moments, Yín was in the land of Dreams as the sun rose higher in the sky…

Unaware of the chain of events he had created.

* * *

Ozpin was having a fairly normal day at Beacon academy. The paperwork was at a bare minimum, the Students were all doing well, and the staff seemed on ease. Everything was going nice today…

However, his relaxing was cut off when his scroll began to rang, and rather violently if he may add.

He picked it up and clicked it as a screen appeared over his desk showing not only one face, but two others along side it.

"Leonardo, James, you both were contacted too?" the other two males on the screen nod.

"Yes Oz, Dory called us about something, and she said this was urgent." was Ironwoods reply. It was then the only female of their group appeared on screen, and to their surprise, she wore a hysteric look on her face.

"Dory, what's wrong," Ozpin asked as he looked at the Headmistress.

"Ozpin! The most terrible thing has happened! The Relic, it's been taken!" Ozpin dropped his mug as it smashed upon hitting the ground as his eyes went dramatically wide, but he wasn't the only one. Leo and Jame's eyes went wide in both shock and horror as well.

"Dory, are you absolutely positive!?" he said in a voice that held utter and total seriousness in it.

"Dead serious Oz, and I have the whole ordeal taped." another screen appeared as the video was played while the other three headmasters watched.

They were stunned seeing the young boy being the one who took the Relic, but that turned to total shock upon seeing that _he_ had magic!

Then came the effects of his powers which too proved to be cataclysmic, a lightning strike taking down an army of two hundred trained men. Not only that, but he was able to stand up to Dory's power and might, even with her crazy strength.

When it was over, there was a long, cold silence that hung over them all. Then, James spoke.

"I'll have my men on the lookout for the white haired boy." he said, "he needs to be found and contained." Ozpin nods.

"Also, increase the security around the other two Relics," the grey haired man said, "we have to be on the lookout." Ozpin's eyes then turned to the only woman of the group. "Dory, no need to hold yourself accountable for this, none of us saw this coming." the woman nods. "Now, we have to focus on finding the boy and reclaiming the Relic back at all costs."

* * *

Salem was over seeing her plan come to fruition when a Grimm Seer approached her, Leonardo's face on the screen. The Dark woman looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Leonardo, what do you want?" she asked.

"Miss, I have grave news." the woman rose an eyebrow. The last time he had bad news was the fact that they didn't know who the current Summer Maiden was, so what could be so grave that he calls her now?

"Out with it Leo."

"The Relic of Destruction, it's been taken!" Salem's eyes went wide hearing that.

"...what?" she asked slowly, making sure she heard right.

"It's true ma'am, the Relic, it's been stolen from Shade last night." Salem's eyes glowed red with rage.

"All the hard work I've had planned and laid out, and now an unknown factor justs walks in and ruins it!" she turned towards the Grimm Seer.

"We have a surveillance video of the proprietor of the heist." he told her.

"Then send me the video as fast as you can, I want to see just who and what we're dealing with." and with that, the communication was cut as the Grimm Seer left her.

Salem stared out her window at her domain, rage still swirling in her eyes. She had made plans to collect the Relics for the past few Centuries, but now an unknown factor had just waltzed in and begun to tear apart the carefully executed plans at the seams.

She had it all planned, she was training a girl known as Cinder Falls, who had shown great skills in battle and combat, and was her candidate for the Maidens' power. She was going to have her infiltrate all the Hunter Academies one by one and destroy them from the inside out and collect all the Relics and bring them to her.

But now that Shade was without the Relic, she set her priority of finding the one who holds the Relic, and having a nice, long _chat_ with this person.

The world will burn if she has anything to say about and no one, not some unknown enigma, not some young Hunter or Huntress, and not even Ozpin, will stop her from doing just, that.

* * *

 **Holy Hell!**

 **Yín has obtained the Relic of Destruction from the Vault of the Summer Maiden, and is now on his way to Atlas to obtain the Relic of Creation from the Vault of the Winter Maiden. But now he has distributed Salem's plans for world domination, and has found himself as target #1 for Ozpin's group.**

 **Yín better be thankful in taking steps in assuring that they don't know his identity, otherwise he'd be found out so easily already.**

 **So, next time, we get to meet more of our main Character as well as infiltrating Atlas Academy. But not only that, Yín gains a new friend and the first member of his future team.**

 **Remember to Follow, Favorite, and Review, and for questions PM me or placed them in the Reviews, and till next chapter.**


	10. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: To Atlas

 **Hey Guys, I'm back with a new chapter, and we see some more characters we all know and love...Weiss and Sun! Oh, and we see Cinder and Salem later, but they're not that important...mostly. Also, sorry, but I had to rewrite the chapter for reasons, so there's that, but I promise, there will be a much heavier tone to the story, and more fighting action, so you'll like it better, I promise.**

 **Now, lets answer some reviews:**

 **it's just another primate: I know right!? I loved writing that, he messed up everyone's carefully laid out plans, and it's always funny as hell!**

 **Lelouch of Zero: Thanks, I just thought of the Relics as the symbols on the four Kingdoms' emblems, and this isn't the first time Yín has used his powers, but you're partially right, seeing as it's the first time he had to use his powers publicly against a real opponent other than Grimm. Also, his team is going to be Super bad-ass squad of somewhat stylish people(Mostly Yín, Akira, and Dante, Naruto - on the other hand - not so much...sadly)**

 **Guest: Funny you mentioned that seeing I was looking over the WOR the other day, and also, we don't know if Ozpin was the King of Vale, it's only a theory...one that even irks me whenever I think about it seeing as the Old Wizard reincarnates himself into any potential candidate every time he dies!**

 **dandyrr0403: Thanks for the review, it's always appreciated and makes my drive to keep writing the story keep going. As for your questions, yes, his journey will become much harder, he's going to meet new friends and acquaintances this chapter and the next one, and of course I'll keep being awesome...oh wait, that wasn't a question, but I'll keep being awesome for my loyal readers!**

 **And some of you have been wondering about** **Yín's Semblance, Copy, and the ones he has currently, well here's the lists:  
Mother(Shirogane Hoshi) - Construct; Ability to create weapons and items on command  
Father(Báisè Xīn) - Animal Morph; Allows user to turn into any animal they so desire  
Evanora Viola - Time Dilation; Allows user to change perception of time  
Jaune Arc - Aura Amplification; User is able to enhance one's aura to further their capabilities  
Dory Gayl - Wind Manipulation; Allows user to manipulate all manner of winds around them  
Sun Wukong - Vai Sun; User can create corporal clones  
**

 **And now that that's out of the way, onto the story!**

* * *

It has been a few days since Yín had infiltrated Shade and already was he one of the most wanted people on Remnant. The news labeled him as a delinquent who needs to know his place and face the law. They're saying he stole a precious and historic artifact of the Academy and they wanted it back at all costs.

He's seen the increased Hunters around the town since the heist, and he couldn't help but laugh. He was thankful for the mask and hair dye he had because they were so simple minded that they couldn't put two and two together.

Although, he did meet an interesting parson the other day when he was looking out his window…

 _It was late evening in Vacuo, the day after the successful heist. Yín, now feeling refresher than only a few hours prior, was leaning on his window seal looking out at the town with a bored look on his face._

" _There's nothing here exciting to do now," he thought aloud, "It's not like something exciting is going to happen-"_

" _Stop him!" right then and there did Yín turn to see some officers chasing after a boy._

 _He looked to be the same age as him, give or take a few months. He had spiky blonde hair on his head and tanned skin. To Yín's surprise, he had a blonde monkey tail hanging off his tail bone. He only wore a pair of blue jean shorts, a pair of white gym shoes, and oddly didn't wear a shirt._

 _He had two bananas in his hands, and was grinning widely._

 _Yín could only looked surprised at the scene and himself._

" _...I must use this power I have for good!" he said to himself. However, seeing the officers were gaining on him._

' _Should I help him, or leave him…?' Yín looked at the guy. 'Oh what the heck.' the magic aura erupted from his eyes as a dust storm picked up out of nowhere, blinding everyone's sight._

 _The monkey Faunus looked around, trying to find his way, till something grabbed hold of him and pulled him away._

 _A few moments later, the dust storm settled and to the officers shock, the boy got away in it. But they were more curious about where the Dust storm came from…_

 _-Y-_

" _Thanks for the save," the boy Yín now knew as Sun said._

" _No problem Sun, just a guy helpin another guy out." But Yín had a thought. "But why did you steal those bananas in the first place?" Sun shrugged._

" _The vendor selling them was against Faunus and wouldn't sell them to me, so I did the only thing I could do, I grabbed them and ran." Yín nods in understanding._

" _I see. Well, you can stay here till this whole thing blows over." Sun gives him a grateful look._

" _Thanks a bunch dude!" Yín grinned._

" _Don't mention it, always happy to help somebody in need."_

Yín spent the remainder of the day getting to know Sun, and he was really cool too. He didn't care of he was a Faunus, he mostly looked at people for _who_ they are, not _what_ they are, something the blonde monkey was thankful for. After a few hours, after the sun had began to set, and the Faunus bid Yín a farewell before returning to the place he called home.

Right now, Yín was packing his things up and getting ready to depart from the City. He was planning on catching an Airship to Atlas. There he would train a bit more till he could come up with another plan to claim the next Relic.

Although, he had to be careful now, see as many people will be looking for a white haired boy with silver eyes. He was thankful for his black hair with silver highlights, when he thought about it people were too dumb to put two and two together sometimes.

Anyways, he finished packing up his things as he got the room in order and had it looking as though he was never in here in the first place. Evanora grinded into him to be neat and tidy, and it kinda became a habit of his, but he wasn't one to complain about it.

He opened the door to his room and gave it one last look before he exited and close the door behind him, leaving it silent.

* * *

Yín was about to get in line for the airship docking to get a ticket to Atlas, but he took one look at the docking station and instantly turned and began walking away.

The reason?

There were _way_ more guards than he expected at the station, and he did _not_ want anything to do with them.

That and Yín remembered on itsy bitsy thing he could do…

He could _fly_!

He would be able to save up on Lien as well, which reminded him, he really needed more cash soon. He wondered if he could find a mine nearby…?

Shaking his thoughts, he made his way to a secluded part of the town, where he transformed into a Sparrow, and he was off into the great blue sky.

While he flew north, he couldn't help but think to himself. Would he be ready to face Atlas' Military when he nabbed the Relic? Would he have to show off more of his power to them? Or would he be captured and tested on for their own gain?

He stopped mid air with these questions and more coming to mind.

'I need to train for a while.' he said, 'I have to be ready to get the next Relic.' with that, Yín changed course and began flying back south, planning on taking a _long_ time to train for his next heist.

* * *

Three years have passed since the first Relic was stolen and the news media had died down after Wizard hadn't made anymore appearances late, but that didn't mean they weren't searching for him still.

Currently, walking down the streets of Atlas was a familiar looking thirteen year old male. He wore a white, form fitting, long sleeve turtleneck, a grey hoodie over the shirt, halfway zipped up, and a star necklace dangling from his neck. He wore black jeans on his lower half that were held up by a belt and a pair of black combat boots on his feet. On his back were a familiar set of dual blades and staff, which itself had an altercation to the design. The Black Dust Crystal was gone, and replaced by a glimmering Rainbow one.

Yín went on a three year training trip before coming to Atlas, and discovered quite a few things in doing so.

He trained everyday like usual, taking a break every now and then when he knew he may overexert himself. Not only that, but he found he had gained some new Semblances in his arsenal. He had gained Headmistress's Dory Gayl's Wind Manipulation, and Sun's Semblance which he found was making ethereal clones, although he didn't know what to call it.

He still kept in contact with the Arcs like usual, and he visited Evanora's grave once a year to pay his respects to her and regrow new flowers around it to preserve her memory. He even stopped back at the mine quite a few times to get more gems to sell, and he was set for the next year.

Not only that, he found a special Dust crystal that embodied _all_ elements, and of course he was going to use it! He traded/sold the Gravity Dust crystal and had the Rainbow Crystal shaped like the one before it and fitted for his staff.

Anyways, Yín walked down the street till he came to a book store, and he couldn't help but think to himself.

'Maybe I'll get a book for the road so I have something to soothe my boredom.' He entered the book store and went into the Fantasy section due to his love for it and the fact he _was_ a magic user.

He stared at the books, but nothing really caught his eyes at the moment, and even if one did, he read a brief summary about it and instantly lost interest in it. He was about to give up hope when a familiar story caught his attention.

'Story of The Four Maidens…?' he shrugged. 'Why not?' he picked up the story book and went up to the desk.

"I'll take this book please." the clerk rang the book up.

"That'll be 25 Lein." Yín paid the the exact amount. "Thank you come again."

-Y-

Yín walked down the street, reading his book while unconsciously, yet highly skill fully, dodging all the people that walked in his path. But as he read, his thoughts began to wonder a bit from his book…

His next mission/goal was to infiltrate Atlas Academy, but that's easier said than done when one thought about it.

Atlas was the leading Military Power in the world and were designing new ways to innovate their army with new and high-tech equipment for their uses. But not only was their Military a power house, but they were also the leading manufacturer of Dust.

Atlas was a goldmine for Dust of all kinds, except Rainbow Dust surprisingly, but that was found scarcely all over Remnant. The leading Manufacturer of Dust was the Schnee Dust Company, but Yín was…fond of them so to say.

He flat out hated the way they treated their Faunus workers.

Faunus, despite how _many_ people all over Remnant would think, were just exactly like humans in a way…mind the animalistic appendages and instincts they possessed. When he thought about it, Faunus were actually the higher race seeing their instincts for survival and the special abilities that come from it.

To bad not everyone could think like he di-

Suddenly he bumped, rather roughly into someone, sending them both to the ground on the rear ends. Yín sat up and rubbed his sore behind as he looked at whoever bumped into him.

"Hey, what's the big dea-" he stopped at seeing just exactly _who_ he bumped into.

It was…a girl. She looked to be the same age as he was. She had snow white hair on her head that was up in a high ponytail with a tiara like clip holding her hair in place. She had rather pale skin but not unhealthily pale, it did have a slight blush to it. She had icy blue eyes that showed coldness, but as Yín looked deep into the eyes of the girl, he could see something else he couldn't place…

She wore almost all white with hints of black and light blues intermixed into the theme. However, what drew his attention most was the snowflake logo of the Schnee Dust Company that was on her clothing.

The girl looked up at him with a deep frown, annoyance evident in her eyes.

"Watch where you're going!" the girl shouted. Yín already felt annoyed by her attitude.

"Well _excuuuse~_ me Princess." he replied sarcastically, "but I was just walking here before _you_ bumped into me!" the girl was about to reply, but her eyes flashed in remembrance as she quickly looked around her. "What's wrong now?" She quickly gets up, shortly followed by Yín.

"I have to-" it was then a voice broke out.

"There she is!" the girl, now known as Weiss, paled even more so as she cursed under her breath. Right behind her were none other than the paparazzi, cameras barred and ready to take pictures.

"Damnit." she muttered. "They found me." the boy rose an eyebrow.

"Who-"

"Quickly, follow me!" Weiss grabbed his hand as she dashed off, the paparazzi hot on their tails.

"You're being chased by the paparazzi?" Yín questioned, highly confused. Weiss looked back at him, confusion on her face.

"Do you know who I am?" she asked. To her total shock, Yín shook his head.

"I'm just a traveler, I don't usually keep up with today's media as much as I should." Weiss brushed it off till later, seeing their situation. The ran down the sidewalk before turning the corner sharply.

Yín, unsurprisingly, grew tired of the chasing quickly, when an idea came to mind.

"Hey, I got an idea…!"

-Y-

The Paparazzi ran past an alleyway, never paying it any mind. However, unbeknownst to them, both Yín and Weiss were hiding their, the latter, panting slightly, while the former took steady breathes.

"Thank you." Weiss muttered. Yín waved her off.

"No problem, no one should deal with them." he told her. Weiss looked at him and fully took in his appearance.

In all honestly, Yín was greatly good looking despite their age. His hair hung slightly low on his face, a small bang falling over his left eye partially, natural silver highlights cascading his head in a glimmering silver sheen. His face was somewhat rugged and strong, not overly angular, but not out of form either, just the right shape.

His eyes, however, where the most eye catching thing about him. The orbs of pure silver that illuminated with both power and kindness of the highest order the likes have never seen before.

Realising she was staring, Weiss turned her head and flushed.

"Is something wrong Weiss…?" Yín asked slowly.

"No!" she said quickly, shooting up straight. "Nothing is wrong." she told him. Yín nods.

"Alright, if you say so." Weiss then remembered something she forgot to ask the boy. After forcing down her blush, she turned to the silver eyed male.

"Anyways, who are you, you know my name, so tell me yours." the boy nods.

"Okay then, my name is Yín Hoshi. Nice to meet you miss…?" Weiss remembered he was a traveler and therefore didn't know her last name.

"Schnee. Weiss Schnee." Yín's eyebrow twitched, but Weiss thankfully didn't notice as the boy went into an inward rant.

'Of all the Oum damn people I run into it had to be a Schnee! Why couldn't it had been a simple or regular girl instead of a rich, and possibly spoilt, heiress who is more than likely to flaunt her wealth and fame!? Why Oum, why!' he inwardly shook himself of the thoughts.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Weiss, but seeing as the paparazzi is probably gone, I must leave." Yín went to leave the alley, but Weiss grabbed hold of his hand.

"Wait!" she said, "you can't leave me here!" Yín turned to her.

"And why not?" he asked, clearly confused on why she wanted him to stay.

"Because-" she was never finished when familiar voices rang out.

"I found them! They're over here!" both young teens cused.

"Oum Damnit!" they shouted as they rushed back into the alley. Sadly, they found it was a dead end for them.

"Crap, now what!?" Yín shouted. Weiss suddenly had an idea. She swiped her arm, her index and middle finger both out while the others were folded as a set of Glyphs formed, much to Yín's shock.

"These are Glyphs, they have a variety of effects when used properly. We can use these and get on top of the building, but we have to hurry!" the sounds of the Paparazzi grew louder.

"They went in here! We got them where we want them." Weiss paled. She hated the paparazzi, always sticking their nose into the highclass people's business.

"Well Weiss," she turned to Yín, his eyes being shadowed by his hair.

Suddenly, she found herself being picked up bridal style by the boy, who was grinning like an idiot.

"We better get going shall we!?" Yín stepped on the first Glyph, and in a burst of great speed, raced up the building like it was nothing, Weiss in his arms screaming in fright from the wind in her face and held onto the boy for dear life.

The Paparazzi rounded the corner only to find the empty alleyway, much to their great shock. To bad for them, they never noticed the two figures looking down at them from above.

-Y-

"You're Welcome by the way." Yín said to Weiss as they sat on top of the building, waiting for the paparazzi to disperse.

However, next thing Yín knew was a stinging pain on his face.

Weiss had a great amount of blush on her face from the sudden move Yín pulled, her arm stretched across her body from the slap she just gave to Yín. Yín's right cheek held a hand print mark from the white haired girl, the teen holding it due the great pain he felt, even with his aura.

"Ow! What the hell was that for!?" Weiss humphed and turned from him.

"For that stupid stunt you pulled!" Yín gave her a flat look.

"Well sorry princess, but this guy wasn't about to take no for an answer." the two sat in silence for a moment before Weiss' look softened.

"...fine, I'll let you off this once." she told him. Yín smiled brightly at her.

"Why thank you Weiss," he said. Seeing his smile, she flushed slightly.

"Don't mention it." she said. Yín then looked at the sun and saw it was setting over the horizon.

"Looks like it time we part ways," he looked back to her, "it was…nice meeting you Weiss, till next time, see you!" Then, to Weiss' horror, he jumped off the building. She raced over to the side of the building to see him landing on both legs gently.

She could only look at him in shock as he turned to her and wave before walking down the street, disappearing from her view. Weiss was having, rather odd thoughts for once.

Of course she saw his weapons, they were made of the finest craftsmen ship, she'll admit, but not aloud. And he had a _Rainbow Dust Crystal_ as well! But with that stunt he pulled on her, she could tell right then and there he was different from other boys she met.

But seeing the sun and guessing it was late, she created a set of glyphs and like Yín, she jumped from one to another and landed on the ground in front of the same alleyway.

She was about to walk out of it, when suddenly a hand reached out from the shadows and grabbed her arms from behind and covered her mouth with the other. The next moment she knew, she was pulled backwards, then feeling a sharp pain hit the back of her head, and after that, her world went black.

* * *

Next day, Yín walked down the streets of the city, minding his own business like usual. He then just so happened to be passing a local Television shop, the TVs were on and on the news channel, when…

" _Breaking news!"_ the news anchor began, gaining the attention of a few people, _"the Heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, Weiss Schnee was abducted yesterday evening by the White Fang!"_

Yín froze in his path and in an instant was in front of the TVs, but he wasn't the only one. Now everyone was in front of the ship window and was looking at the news broadcast, a picture of Weiss next to the Anchor woman. However, Yín was focused on Weiss' picture, and the White Fang the woman mentioned.

He knew of the White Fang, after all, they were all over the news now with their sudden change in tactics from a peaceful organization to borderline terrorists now, staging planned attacks, and attacking wealthy business owners who were racist against Faunus.

" _The Officials were given a note from the White Fang demanding a Ransom of over 2.5 Million Lein, and if they don't get their money in five days, they will execute the Schnee Heiress."_

That set Yín off.

His eyes glowed savagely - somehow, no one noticed - when he heard that. Then at that moment, Evenora's words about cherishing life flashed into his mind, and he realised he may very well have to end up killing some people to free Weiss from their clutches.

He turned and walked away, a new mission on mind…to save Weiss from a bloody fate.

And he knew just how to find her…

-Y-

Yín was back in the alleyway that he and Weiss dove into from the day before.

'Hopefully her scent still lingers here,' he thought. Then, making sure he was alone, his form shifted into that of a silver and grey colored German Shepherd. The boy turned dog also had a collar on his neck, his star emblem on it giving a faint gleam.

Yín then knelt his head down as he began sniffing the area for any trace of Weiss' scent that was here.

It took him five minutes before he was locked onto her scent along with the scent of a…lizard? He paid it no mind as he rushed out of the alley and followed the scent, people and faunus alike moving out of his way as he made a dash for the location in which Weiss was taken too.

-Y-

It took him a whole hour till he came to the area in which he found the source of Weiss' scent. It was a large, abandoned factory of sorts, and if Yín had to guess, it was once used to manufacture Dust. He morphed back into a human and walked up slowly towards the building.

It was quiet as he walked… _too_ quiet.

'Something's not right.' Yín thought. This was way too easy for him to just waltz in and save Weiss.

Sensing the impending danger, he instantly jumped back as he bared his Chaos to his grasp. His eyes were narrowed dangerously as he looked around the area.

"I know you're there!" he shouted, "Show yourselves!" at first, no one came out.

Suddenly, a group of twenty armed individuals stepped out from their hiding spots, all armed with swords or guns on their beings. But what they all had in common was the fact that they were all Faunus, and all wore Grimm like masks on their faces.

It was then one of them stepped forwards, and Yín assumed them of being the leader of this small group. It was a goat Faunus, the person having small horns sprouting from their head and a billy goat goatee on their chin.

"To think, they would send a mere child to deal with us." they said. "Listen kid, we'll let you go away unhurt if you turn back now." Yín gave a low growl.

"I'm not leaving till you hand over Weiss Schnee," Yín told them, "she doesn't deserve this!" the man and a few others growled back at Yín.

"She and her family have scorned us since her father began running the Schnee Dust Company! Now we'll have our retribution one way or another, even if it costs her life to do so!"

Yín felt something in him snap.

Never had he met such…such…such hopeless beings in his entire life! His eyes gave a dark gleam as a deep frown became etched onto his face.

"Well then," Yín began slowly, "I'll take each and everyone of you low lives on." he twirled his two short blades and pointed them at the group.

"We gave you the chance to run kid, but now you'll die here and now." the man rose his arms, "take aim!" seven guns pointed at Yín, who stood undeterred by their weapons. "And fire!" their guns shot at rapid fire, hundreds of bullets shooting towards Yín.

Yín smirked.

Suddenly, time slowed down all around Yín as he went to work. He began slashing at the bullets and deflecting them from their paths in swift and precise motions, smirking the whole while as the bullets kept on flying at him.

It was only a matter of minutes before the bullets stopped coming at him, signalling to him that they had already ran out of ammunition.

The goat Faunus growled once more before shouting another command, "Charge!" those who had blades ran towards Yín, aiming to take him down with their mass numbers.

To bad for them, the were up against a highly skilled individual.

The first faunus swung in a downwards strike and Yín merely side stepped the attack. The boy then does a roundhouse kick, sending them flying off to the side. Another tried to take him by surprise from behind, only for Yín to parry their strike.

The young teen then over powers them and launches a kick to their midsection, causing them to gag in pain as they were sent skidding back from the strength the boy held. Yín turned to the others and smirked as they came running at him.

He let go of his blades as chains formed around his arms and connected to the blades' ends. He then began whipping his weapons all over, slashing at all those who dare to stand against him, showing no mercy in this fight.

In matter of only ten minutes were the grunts were taken down and were all lying unconscious behind him.

The Goat Faunus growled as he pulled out is signature weapon. A specialized set of gauntlets that not only delivered devastating hits, but also shot out lightning Dust bullets.

He charged at Yín, a fist drawn as it ignited with electricity, showing they were also lined with lightning dust inside of them.

Yín quickly sheathed his blades and brought out his staff as it extended outwards.

Right as the man was upon Yín, the young teen blocked the strike, absorbing the electricity, much to the man's shock.

Yín then pushes the man off and twirls the staff in his hands as wind picks up around him. He then stops quickly, the bottom of the staff pointed at the goat, sending a gale of winds slamming into them, sending him skidding backwards.

The Faunus then began to punch his fists, sending out volts of lightning at Yín. The teen pointed the top of the staff forwards as the electricity was drawn to the tip of it, absorbing the energy like it was a lightning rod.

The Goat Faunus huffed air at the sight and charged once more. He went to deal a roundhouse kick, only for Yín's staff to parry the attack. Yín then knocked him back off of him, twirling his staff and struck him in the side.

The teen twirled his staff then swung his staff downwards on the man's head before quickly using the momentum, hitting his chin this time before the man could hit the ground.

Yín then hopped a good distance away and twirled his staff above him as fire formed around him. He then spun around and fire a plume of searing flames at the Faunus.

The Goat barely was able to dodge the attack, and got away with a burned horn. He went to look at Yín, only to find him gone.

"Where did he-" next thing he knew, he was struck by lightning from behind.

The Rainbow Dust Crystal sizzled slightly as smoke emanated off its tip as Yín held the staff, smirking all the while. This goat was going to be milked for all it was worth.

The man once again stood and looked at Yín with a hate filled glare.

"I'll admit brat, you put up a good fight, but have a taste of my semblance!" the man raked a foot on the ground before rocketing off at a breakneck pace towards Yín.

Yín had to dodge this time, being taken by surprise by the man's speed, but what came next surprised him even more. The man ran into a set of steel creates, and upon impact, she completely crashed through the side of it, leaving a gaping hole in the side of it.

Yín paled at the sight, greatly glad when he did dodge when he did otherwise he would have been roadkill right then and there.

The man stepped through the hole, looking as if he had never done it in the first place, smirking all the while at the young teen.

"Like that? My Semblance allows me super strength and I don't even feel the full force of my attack." Yín gritted his teeth as he got back into his stance and stared down the man.

'This is going to be tougher than I thought.' So this guy had Super Strength for his Semblance!? Just when he thought it was going to be easy in the long run, but here this guy was, having a Semblance that could do great damage to himself he's not careful.

He can use his Magic, otherwise that would give him away, so what could he do…?

Suddenly, a memory came to mind…

 _Weiss suddenly had an idea. She swiped her arm, her index and middle finger both out while the others were folded as a set of Glyphs formed, much to Yín's shock._

" _These are Glyphs, they have a variety of effects when used properly. We can use these and get on top of the building, but we have to hurry!"_

'I could use _that_ ,' he thought. Glyphs shouldn't be so hard to use right?

Yín stood up straight and held his staff up closely, the bottom touching the ground as he closed his eyes and focused on his aura as he channel on the feeling Weiss gave off when she used her Semblance.

The goat faunus looked at Yín confused, but smirked.

'So you're going to give yourself up then? Well fine by me!" He charged at a fast pace towards Yín, his horns barred and ready to strike.

He was only a few feet away when Yín's eyes shot open.

Suddenly, a star glyph formed beneath his feet as the teen took immediate action. At the last minute, Yín leapt into the air, dodging the onslaught of the goat faunus. Then another formed while he was in midair and he landed on it, and he jumped at the Faunus, he Staff barred.

He does a double front flip before raising his staff, And went to deliver the finishing blow.

Yín slammed his staff hard onto the man's head, the effect of it causing a miniature shockwave from Yín's strength and the goat faunus' strength canceling one another out. The goat Faunus looked at Yín and grinned.

"Did you honestly think that would work?" he asked. Yín returned the grin ten fold, confusing and unnerving the Faunus.

"And did you forget about my weapon?" the man blinked. Suddenly, lightning sparked along the Dust Crystal. Right then and there, the man knew, he was screwed.

Lightning struck true as it engulfed the both of them in yellow electricity. Yín was spared, but the Goat man…not so much. His screams of pain rang out through the air as his entire body was filled with electricity.

Moments later did Yín jump back from his position and landed on the ground. The man fell limp to the floor soon after, his body smoking as his eyes were now swirled, out cold from the attack.

'Well that was a electrifying victory.' Yín laughed at his pun. He then stepped past the man, but not before making physical contact with him to attain his Semblance, knowing it was very well going to come in handy one day.

He then walked up to the building, but wondered something.

'How should I approach this…?' he snapped his fingers. 'I know!'

* * *

Weiss sat in the celler, a cold look on her face as she was on the ground, her hands were chained behind her to the wall.

Filthy animals, all of them! They chained her up in a cold, filthy, and slightly moldy room down stairs in this place she didn't know of. Faunus were animals to her, especially the White Fang. They took those close to her and she'll never forgive them for that, so longed as she lives!

Worst of all, they had her life in their hands now, and she was put up for ransom. So if her father didn't pay soon, she'd be dead in a few days.

Her thoughts travelled, strangely, to Yín. Truth be told, she had already developed a crush on him. He was different, the good kind of different. He didn't like her 'higher than thou' attitude, she could tell easily from his facial features that she recalled, but he was polite despite all that. Plus, it helps he saved her from the paparazzi and was genuinely kind to her…

That and he's not so bad on the eyes either…

She blushed red, which really contrasted from her clothing greatly, and she shook herself of the thoughts. She had bigger things to worry about other than boys.

Suddenly, she heard a noise and jumped slightly. She looked at the airvent where the noise came from. The sound got louder, and louder, when it was upon her. It was then the metal sheet that blocked the vent was pushed off its hinges to give way to something that almost made weiss squeal at the sight.

A cat.

An adorable silver colored cat! The feline walked over to Weiss and looked at her curiously, and since no one was around, Weiss lost herself to the adorableness of the feline.

"Aren't you the cutest thing!" she gushed. "Yes you are, yes you are!" the cat somehow gave her a weirded out look.

"Man Weiss," it said, "I didn't know you had a thing for all things adorable." Weiss blinked. Did, did this cat just…!?

"Did you just talk!?" she asked, shocked beyond comprehension at the sight of a talking animal. But it was then she felt the voice was highly familiar. "Wait, your voice…?" the cat smirked.

"Glad you recognized me!" the cat stood and transformed before her, turning into none other than Yín, who smirked at her. "Glad to see you're okay Weiss." the heiress was speechless for a moment at seeing Yín transform, but then realised what she had said about him. "And i didn't think I was _that_ cute when I transformed." he said offhandedly.

Weiss flushed totally red once more and did something that cause Yín one of the greatest, most painful experiences he's ever known…

Weiss, using her free legs, launched one devastating kick right up his crotch, hitting his precious jewels…hard.

Yín's face contorted into one of unadulterated pain at the feeling he thought he'd never feel before! After Weiss took back her leg, Yín landed on the floor, curled up into a ball, holding his now bruised groin in agony.

He looked at Weiss with both a confused and hurt look.

"W-What the hell was that for!?" the girl humphed.

"We never speak of this again, got it?" he took one look in her eyes and saw that they promised even more pain to him should he try to do anything like that again. He slightly whimpered at the sight, now realising a woman's scorn. Yín shuddered at the sight.

"O-o-okay." he muttered. Weiss smirked and nods in approval.

"Good, now…get me out of here!" Yín groaned as he stood up and walked over to behind Weiss.

"Alright, alright," he said. He knelt down behind the girl and looked at the rope holding her. He grabbed on he his blades and slashed at it, making Weiss become free.

"Thanks Yín," she said as she stood up, "now, what do we do?" Yín grinned.

"Why escape of course." Weiss' brows furrowed.

But how, the door's locked and-" Yín punched the door off its hinges, and scent it slamming hard into the wall opposite of it, leaving a sizable indent on the wall.

"Like that." he said simply. Weiss looked at him dumbfounded. It was then they heard a groan. The looked out the door way to see a White Fang member was leaning out from behind the unhinged door, now unconscious from the impact of the door.

"Well…" Weiss began, her shock still growing, "...that was…lucky." Yín nodded, also in surprised by the turn of events. He shook himself of the thought before he grabbed hold of Weiss' wrist.

"Come on, let's get out of here!" they dashed for it down the hallway.

"Do you even know where we're going!?" Weiss asked. Yín turned to her, and gave her his signature grin, making her blush slightly.

"Of course, why did you think it took me a while to find you? I had to look around after first to find an easy way out!" Weiss' eyes widened.

He already thought of everything?

She gave him more credit for that, he had already thought of a course of action and took quick work to ensure that it was already done and thought through.

As Yín turned to face back forwards, Weiss smiled faintly.

Yín was different…and she liked that.

-Y-

The two stood behind a corner, Yín giving her the gesture to remain quiet. He peeps out from behind the corner and looks on. He sees many White Fang members either conversing, preparing their weapons, or loading them up.

Yín frowned at the sight.

"How bad is it?" Weiss asked. Yín turned to her and shook his head.

"We're outnumbered greatly, and our odds of winning are extremely slim." he told her. While he knew he could easily take them all down with his magic, he couldn't afford to be detected now of all things, so e was helpless now.

Weiss clenches her fists.

"There has to be a way out of here, I know it." Yín thought about it.

What could they do? They didn't have that many options to get past the group of guards, and the ones he thought might work ended up with them being discovered every time. His eyes traveled again as he stared at the area, then something caught his eye.

'A broken window.' he thought in surprise. True to his words, there was a broken window on a balcony above them near the roof. Now if they could only get to it…

"Weiss, I have an idea."

-Y-

The White Fang were minding their own business when suddenly…

*BOOM*

A loud explosion came from down the hall where the prisoner was being held. They all shot up from where every they were and looked at one another.

"We must hurry! The prisoner could be escaping or injured!" many of them grabbed their weapons and raced through the hallway towards where the blast came from.

Passing by an unsuspicious broom closet.

-Y-

"Do you think it's safe yet?" Weiss asked Yín in a whisper. the young teen held up one finger to her, his ear pressed against the door as he could hear footsteps racing by the door.

"Almost…" the sound got quieter, and quieter, till he could no longer hear them. "And we are good to go." the two exited out of the closet, and went back towards the main area. This time while looking, Yín found only a small handful of them were left over.

He looked at Weiss and nods.

"There are a few left," he told her, "are you good with any weapons by any chance?" Weiss nods.

"I can use a rapier." Yín nods as he holds out his arm. Suddenly, to Weiss' sheer amazement, an elegant silver blade formed in his grasp.

He handed it to Weiss and smirked. "Hope this is too your liking Princess, cause we have work to do." Weiss waved the blade around, and found it suited her perfectly, being the right weight and size in her grasp.

"It will due for now," she told him, but her face said otherwise. Yín grinned devilishly.

"Then let's go."

The two raced from out behind the corner towards the group of five faunus. The group of five were taken by total surprise. The first was instantly taken out by a kick to their jaw from Yín. the next two were swiftly dealt with by Weiss, who used her Semblance to take them by surprise. The fourth one tried to get the jump on Yín, who dodged the strike he delivered a blow the the man's head from behind. The last one was taken by Weiss who easily dodged his bullets and jabbed him repeatedly till she threw him into a wall with one of her Glyphs.

"Okay, let's get out of here!" Chains spiraled around Yín's arm as he threw one half of Chaos up to the balcony. The blade wrapped tightly around the railing, and Yín tugged on it, finding it secure. "That should do-"

Suddenly, he heard shouting.

"There they are!" they two turned to see the group of White Fang members returning. Suddenly the doors burst open to reveal the now conscious group of the look out White Fang members he had taken out earlier appeared. Yín also saw steam coming out of the Goat man's nose and ears at he looked at him with a wrath filled glare.

Seeing the danger, Yín grabbed hold of Weiss around her waist and using the capability of on of his many Semblances, Construct, began to disperse the chains, pulling them upwards.

They landed on the balcony gently as they all looked at the faunus that looked up to them from below, guns drawn. They then began rapid firing at the two as they began running to the open window.

"Quickly, through here!" Yín told Weiss. The heiress went through the window first, leaving Yín inside. However, Yín stayed behind. "Go on, I'll catch up with you in a bit." Weiss looked at him, unsure.

"Are you sure Yín?" the teen nods.

"Yes, now go!" Weiss hesitated, but left eventually to get to a safer spot. Yín, meanwhile, turned towards the White Fang members, his face contorting into one of disgust.

"You all sicken me." he said simple as his eyes glowed savagely. Suddenly, the temperature dropped drastically in the factory, causing all the Faunus to guiver from the cold they felt. "How about I put you all on _ice_?"

Next thing they knew, their entire vision was blurred when out of nowhere, snow started to pelt down on them in an indoor blizzard, showing no mercy in its wake. Once the blizzard dispersed, it showed each and everyone of them buried in the snow. Limbs and heads could be seen from the top, but other than that, they were all out _cold_ as he would say.

Yín turned and exited through the window where he saw Weiss sitting there, waiting for him. At the sight of her, he smiled.

"I see you waited for me." he observed. The girl turned away from him, huffing indiligently when she saw him approach.

"Well someone has to watch you, that and I think it would be best if you safe guarded me back home." Yín smirked. He now knew Weiss and knew this was just her own way of showing she cared.

"Alright then, let's get going."

* * *

"I'm so glad your safe."

Yín had returned Weiss back to her lavish home. When they first approached, Yín was nearly arrested for being suspected of stealing Weiss, but the girl stopped them from apprehending him and told them that he had saved her from the White Fang.

The two were welcomed inside where Weiss was given a hug by her older sister, Winter, who looked like an older, more mature, and more filled out version of Weiss, the moment she enter the home. Her father stood right next to the two sister, while Yín saw a boy stand not to far, and he assumed him to be their little brother.

Winter looked at Yín and gave a grateful smile to him.

"Thank you for saving my little sister…?"

"Yín, my name is Yín Hoshi, a pleasure to meet you." he gave s bow to the eighteen year old. Winter was slightly taken aback by the boy's politeness, but smiled at it, never seeing such impeccable manners from a boy at his age.

"Well then Yín Hoshi, you have my sincerest thanks and gratitude for rescuing my sister." Yín waved it off.

"It was nothing, any trained Hunter or Huntress could have done the same." Weiss sighed. Now she knew Yín was way too modest for most things, but she liked that, least she knew he could be honest about anything with her.

"And you have my thanks to lad." Yín looked at Jacques Schnee.

"It was nothing Patron of Schnee, I couldn't leave someone as pretty as Weiss alone now could I?" Weiss flushed bright red. Winter looked at her little sister knowingly and smiled, while the other boy rolled his eyes at the sight.

"Anyways, as thanks for saving my daughter, take this." it was a letter of sorts, but Yín didn't know what it was for. "This is a slip that'll give you discounts for buying Dust from stores we send our Dust too." Yín's eyes widened.

"Sir, I can't take this gift." Jacques shook his head.

"No, it's the least I could do for the one who saved me youngest daughter." the boy could no longer stay silent.

"Father, why are you giving a peasant such a gift like that one?" hearing that did Yín's eye both twitch and narrow.

'And there's the stuck up brat of the family,' he thought. Now time to play politics.

"It is his way of thanks," al heads turned to Yín, "he is showing gratitude for a task not many can say they have completed, and one most certainly you wouldn't be able to do." the boy's eyes narrowed. "I may be a simple traveler, but you kid need to learn respect. Imagine one day you are at a political meeting and you say the wrong thing to a client. Imagine the damage you could do to your family's company and image. Learn to treat people how they _should_ be treated, not how _you_ want to treat them."

Everyone stared at Yín in stunned silence hearing his words, the boy more so. But his face then shifted into one pure anger.

"And what would a nobody like you know?" Yín turned his face fully to him, and Whitley Schnee saw something that haunts him to this day.

A cold look, even colder than his own father's, looked at him, a face showing nothing but the eerie harshness of reality Yín had to face on his travels.

"I know more things than a person my age should." Yín told him. "I've lost my family six years ago, and my mentor who took me in died three years ago. I've lived alone for the past three years scraping by on what I had, traveling, helping those who need it most, and what have you been doing here? Sitting on you lazy rear while people out there are suffering day after day. I want to change that, which is why I travel the world, to help people who need it the most and to ensure what happened to me _never_ happens to another child out there."

This speech had a few reactions upon hearing it.

Weiss was saddened to hear all that Yín had to endure, but what he said about helping people got to her most. The passion in his words and resolve he showed made her drawn to him instantly. And right then and there, her love for him was cemented.

Winter looked at Yín in surprise. A child who has seen so much lost as he has would be at best mentally broken, but seeing his virtue and resolve to go on to help people amazed her. She never seen such a person before, and it made her respect him greatly.

Jacques looked at Yín with rose eyebrows. A child has gone through such things!? While in many cases he wouldn't care, but this boy was…different than other children he has come across before. He didn't know why, but something about Yín Hoshi intrigued him.

The family Butler, Klein looked at Yín with a great deal of respect. Such a fine young lad who could teach young Whitley a thing or two in manners and, possibly, become an excellent suitor for Weiss when they were older.

Whitley looked at Yín, shocked etched onto his face. He wanted to retort, tell the older male off and have him submit to his betters, but after hearing his words, he felt…conflicted for some reason. He couldn't place it…

Yín's gaze softened slightly when he saw Whitley thinking.

"Look," Whitley looked at Yín, "I may not have the best history and I may not know where my future lies, but kid, I'm going to give you advice. Know that everyone has feelings and no one is higher than anyone. At the end of the day, we're just the same people as the next Human or Faunus as the next person, the same hopes, the same dreams, the same feelings, all of it."

Whitley looked down in deep thought.

Yín smiled slightly. He was getting through to the kid. He turned his attention to the window to see it was already getting dark.

"I guess I have to go now-"

"Wait, Yín, you can stay here for the night." Weiss offered. Yín looked at her.

"I don't know Weiss…I don't want to be a burden on you all..." Jacques waved him off.

"It wouldn't be a problem at all." Yín looked at the man surprised.

"Are you sure sir?" the man nods.

"I most certainly am." Yín looked down for a second.

"Well, if you say so." Weiss beamed as she grabbed Yín by the arms.

"Great, follow me, I'll show you to a room for the night."

-Y-

Much later, the moon has risen over Atlas.

Yín was in a guest room in the mansion, dressed in fine blue, silk nightwear, but he couldn't sleep. The bed was comfy, amazingly so in fact, but he just couldn't seem relax and get some shut eye.

He needed to take a walk.

-Y-

Yín walked aimlessly down the hallway of the mansion, the darkness of the home having no effect on him. Yín couldn't help but admire some of the art pieces that he saw, it fitting the overall design of the home.

However, he soon found himself stumbling upon something he hasn't seen in a long while.

A Piano.

Little known fact, he was a singer and a musician.

He walked up to his and traced a hand along the side of the Grand Piano, marveling at its dark blue, sleek, handcrafted design.

'It has been a while since I had played.' he sat down in front of the keys and looked at it. He then raised his hands up to the keys and began playing a soft Melody.

 _(Dearly Beloved - Kingdom Hearts)_

Yín lost himself in playing the sweet song, memories of days past when he was with his family and his mento flashed into his mind as he poured his heart into the song of those he hold dear to him. The bonds, the love, and the dreams they had resurfaced in the melody as it played on, growing more passion filled with every note he played.

But before Yín knew it, it came to an end, and the hall was now silent. Yín took in a breath as a small smile was drawn onto his lips.

"That was beautiful."

Yín turned to see Weiss looking at him, dressed in an elegant white nightgown with her long hair down, falling low to the back of her knees.

"Oh, Weiss," he said, surprised by her appearance, "what are you doing up so late?" the girl sighed.

"I couldn't sleep." she told him, which made him chuckle.

"I couldn't either." he said.

"What song were you just playing, I've never heard such a melody." Yín smiled.

"It's one I made called Dearly Beloved. It's an homage to those I've loved and lost knowing that even though they are gone, I will never forget them and they'll be in my heart." Weiss smiled at his softly.

Yín was not just different…he was extraordinary. He was unlike any person she had met, but he had her heart in the palm of his hand and he didn't know it.

"Well," Yín began getting up, "I'm calling it a night now. After playing, I feel much better." Weiss nods. Listening to the song had made her feel better, and yet tired as well. "I'll see you in the morning Weiss."

"And I'll see you in the morning Yín." the silver eyed male was about to walk away. "Yín, wait." the teen turned.

Weiss walks up to him and kisses him on the cheek. Yín's face went atomic red from the action as Weiss leaned back and smiled at him, albeit somewhat amused at his flustered appearance. She didn't regret doing that and end up regretting it later.

"Thank you again for saving me Yín, and you are an amazing musician." with that, she left the blushing male to watch her go.

When she was gone, Yín controlled his blush and traced a hand on his left cheek.

"That was…different." and with that, he retired to his room, thoughts of a certain Ice Queen on his mind...

* * *

Salem was watching the video Leo had sent her once again, and every time she watched it, her curiosity always climbed at the sight of the male magic user. But what begged the question was how a male could use magic if he wasn't gifted the Maiden's power…?

"You're watching the video again, Mistress?" Salem turned to be greeted with he esteemed student. The Girl was about sixteen years of age, give or take a few years. She had short, ashened black hair, and vibrant amber eyes. She wore a red combat suit with dust canisters on her sides.

This, was Cinder Falls.

Salem turned from her pupil as she watched the scene play out on the screen once again.

"Yes my dear Cinder, he peaks my interest, nothing more, nothing less." however, her eyes then narrowed, "but he holds one of the keys to my plans, so he must either be persuaded to join us…or taken out."

Cinder leaned in closer and inspected the image and couldn't help but find the boy rather cute. And if this was him three years ago, wait till they saw him now, or as an adult.

"Then I'll get him over to our side," Cinder said. "After all, a male can't resist a woman's charm." Salem gives a dark smirk.

"That's a wonderful plan Cinder. Now, there's only one question that I want to know now…" Salem's eyes narrowed at the image of the male. "...Where is he?"

* * *

 **Wow…longest chapter to date!**

 **Also, sorry for taking down the chapter earlier due to…reasons(azndrgn I am so sorry if it looked like what it did!) And thought this would be much nicer way to do things…**

 **That, and Weiss' and Yín's interactions were hilarious!...**

 **Though dear lordie was this chapter long, over 10,000 words god damnit! I'm not making another chapter this long for a _long_ while, so don't expect it any time soon.**

 **So far, we had Yín helping and meeting Sun, gaining** _ **two**_ **new Semblances in his arsenal, and going on a three year training trip and is now in Atlas where he met and saved Weiss from the White Fang and did it in style! I'm undecided if Weiss will be different of the same as in cannon…**

 **Nah! I liked it better when Weiss was more pro Faunus, so slightly noncanon Weiss for the Win! On a side note, I love the fact Yín is so easily flustered...don't you?**

 **However, then there's the downside, now he has Salem interested in him along with Cinder's, and both will either have him, or eliminate him to make their plans come into fruition.**

 **New Semblances in** **Yín's arsenal:  
Random Goat Faunus - Super Strength; User has great amount of strength from Aura in his muscles, allowing great feat to be done  
Weiss Schnee - Glyphs - Aura circles that have a variety off affects.**

 **Important:** **s** **hould I reform a villian in the story? I had two ideas, Neo or Adam. Neo is a cool gal and would make a great addition to** **Yín's Harem. Adam is also cool, but the way they made him in the current volume...not so much anymore. I mean, come on! He was one of my favorite antagonists in the show too!**

 **Note : I feel like after Volume four they began down playing the maiden's power, so here, expect them to be _much_ more powerful like when Cinder battled Ozpin and Pyrrha. So expect more epic maiden styled battles in the future...like next chapter for instance.**

 **And on a side note, I am going to have Whitley be a better person. Don't get me wrong,in the show he is just plain horrible, but here, I'm going to fix him to make him like able!(but let makes things clear, Shittley can fuck himself in the show, what a damn prick!)**

 **Next time , we meet new faces and challenges as Yín goes to finally claim the Relic of Creation.**

 **Remember to Follow, Favorite, and Review, and for questions, PM me or place them in the reviews, and until next Chapter!**


	11. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Of Thieves and Relics

* * *

"You're leaving?" It had been a few days since Yín had decided to stay with the Schnees, and he knew it was high time to leave or be detected unknowingly. Weiss wasn't happy about it whatsoever and looked at Yín with sadness in her eyes.

"Sorry Weiss, but I'm a traveler, I can't stay tethered to one place for a while." Weiss looked down.

"Fine," she said. She didn't want Yín to leave in all honesty. They had late night talks about things, and she even found out about his true semblance…

 _Yín and Weiss were in the guest room Yín was residing in for the time being while he stayed at the Schnee manor. Klein came in with a tray of tea and cookies for the two._

" _Thank you Klein," Weiss said. The butler nods, having a soft smile on his face._

" _It's my pleasure Miss. Schnee, now if you'll both excuse me, I have other matters to attend to." with that, the butler left. Weiss, now having the opportunity, turned to Yín and asked something that's been bugging her lately._

" _Yín, I have a question to ask you." the silver eyed teen looked at Weiss._

" _Ask away." What came next he did not expect to hear._

" _Just what is you Semblance. I saw you transform from into a cat, that I saw you create me a rapier…of which you let me keep." Yín sweated a bit._

 _Could he trust Weiss with his secret? Sure, in the last few days he had gotten to know her and she wasn't bad at all, quite the contrary, she was a great person once you got past her large pride and ego._

 _Yín sighed, seeing as he had no way out of this._

" _Alright Weiss, I'm going to tell you a secret, but promise me you won't tell anyone unless it's okay by me." The young Heiress saw the look in his eyes and knew he wasn't messing around._

" _...okay, I promise." she said, not sure of what she got herself into._

 _But what happened next stunned her._

 _Yín raised his hands up opened his palm. Suddenly, a knife flashed into appearance. He dispersed the blade before a_ Glyph _form above his palm, holding his star emblem on it. He dismissed the Glyph and stood up and transformed into a German Shepherd before her eyes._

 _He transformed back into Human form and sat back on the bed._

" _My Semblance in known as Copy." he told her, "it allows me to copy other's Semblances upon contact, and it allows me to memorize them, so I can access them at will whenever I want." Weiss jaw hung loose hearing that._

 _If that's true, then Yín is one of the most powerful people she knows now!_

" _But...but...but…" Yín shushed her._

" _No buts, trust me, it's even more difficult than it looked remembering which Semblances I have at times." Weiss dumbly nods._

Boy was that a headache.

Weiss began rapidly firing questions at him, leaving him no room to answer till he had to forcefully cover her mouth. He answered her questions to the best of his abilities, but after about fifteen minutes, it ended up getting annoying sooner rather than later.

Currently, he was in front of the Schnee Family, bidding them goodbye before he left. Weiss looked at Yín with a stern face and told him.

"Remember to call me whenever you get the chance." her voice said if he didn't as so much do so, she would find him and beat him within an inch of his life. Yín paled slightly and sweat dropped massively before nodding vigorously to her.

"O-Of c-course Weiss." he said, albeit shakily. The Heiress smiles and nods her head in satisfaction.

"Good." it was then Jacques stepps forwards.

"It was a pleasure meeting you Mr. Hoshi." in all of the man's years he's never come across such a fine young gentleman such as Yín. the way he walks, talks, and, on occasion, fight were all in the utmost order, everything he did held confidence. He was also very polite and considerate of those around him, no matter how badly they treated him.

Yín turned to the man and bowed in respect.

"And thank you Patron of Schnee for allowing me to stay here for the past few days." Jacques nods.

"And remember to use that slip I gave you." Yín, grudgingly, nods. He tried on multiple occasions to give the discount slip back to the man, but was turned down each and every time, so he gave up trying in the end. "Winter also sends her regards."

Winter was much like Weiss, only more mature, but she did have a soft side to her that showed whenever she was around the two thirteen year olds. Sadly she had to leave the other day back for Atlas Academy, and told Yín if he ever wanted to become a Hunter, Atlas would always be open to him.

"That's nice of her." Yín said to himself. He even had the chance to spar with Winter before, only to lose to her. Unlike Saffron when he last battled her, Winter was more trained and skilled in combat, and he was taken out by her quick movement.

He could remember the fight too.

" _Are you sure you want to do this Hoshi?" currently, Winter, holding her sword in hand. Yín stood on the other side of her, Chaos drawn and ready._

" _Of course Winter, otherwise I wouldn't have asked."_

 _Yín had asked Winter to a friendly spar, just to see where his abilities lie at, and the two were in the back of the home, a winter garden surrounding them of icy roses and the Schnee emblem standing proudly over the cliff side._

 _Weiss, Whitley, and Klein were watching the two stand off against one another. Weiss wanted to see where she herself stood against Yín and how far she had to go after seeing his display only a few days prior. Whitley was there just because he had nothing better to do. And Klein was there to make sure to treat whoever was harmed in the end._

 _Back to the two fighters._

 _They both stood off facing the other, neither moving from their position, just staring at the other intently._

 _Just then, they dashed at one another as their blades became locked with one another as the fighting has truly began. They broke off as they then went into a flurry of strikes against the other._

 _Winter went to jab her sword at Yín, who sides stepped the attack. Yín retaliated with a horizontal slash of his own, only for Winter to parry the attack and let his blade slash against her own, letting sparks fly._

 _The two went back and forth, neither backing down from the other, moving across the entire area on their own accord, focusing solely on the battle._

 _Weiss was in total shock at how Yín was keeping up with her_ sister _of all people. Whitley too was in shock, knowing how well trained Winter was. Klein was looking at the with a soft smile, glad to see Winter having a friendly spar with someone for a change, even if he's younger._

 _It was then the two came to a stalemate as their blades locked together as they looked at one another, determination in both their eyes._

" _You fight well Yín Hoshi, and I am glad to say I enjoyed this spar." Yín grinned back at her._

" _As am I Winter Schnee, now, shall we continue?" their blades broke apart as they returned to fighting one another._

 _Yín then jumped back as the blades of his sword folded to reveal the gun shafts. He then began rapid firing Dust Bullets at Winter. The Hunteress expertly deflect all the bullets Yín sent her way, but was surprised by the mechanism of the guns, having not seen the shafts._

 _Yín then returned the Chaos to their blade form as he threw one blade at Winter. The Huntress easily sides stepped, but was taken guard by what came next._

 _Chains spiraled around Yín's arms once more as it extended to the bottom of the blade he threw, before yanking it back, forcing Winter to doge once more. Yín grabbed the end of the blade as it flew into his palm as another set of chains grew around his other arm, connecting with his other blade._

 _He then let go of both blades and began to skillfully whip them around, forcing Winter to go on the defensive as she either deflected or dodged the blades. Of course she began getting careless as she felt on of them graze her cheek._

 _Weiss was now in awe. Such style, and grace of the blades, she has never even seen such a way of combat before!_

 _Winter gritted her teeth. Yín was undoubtedly one of the most skilled teens she has ever met. It was then an idea came to mind. She quickly spun her sword around as she then strikes one of Yín's Chains, freezing it in place._

 _Yín, seeing the ice traveling up his chains, quickly dismisses it._

 _However, upon doing so, Winter smirks. Just as planned, with one set of chains gone, he was open! Using the opportunity, she dodge the next set of chains that came her way, and charged at Yín._

" _Damn it!" Yín dismisses his other set of chains as he then had to do a bend back on his legs to avoid the jab. Winter then went to slash down at him, only for his legs to go up into a upwards splits position, giving Winter an indubious look._

" _Man, I knew you were a fighter, but aiming down there?" Winter smirked._

" _In Battle, you must do whatever it takes to defeat your opponent, even if it's sometimes rude."_

" _I see…" Yín said. Winter then began jabbing repeatedly on the ground as Yín dodged all her attempts to hit him. He then was able to flip upwards back onto his legs._

 _But before he could do anything, Winter's sword tip was at his throat._

" _Yield." she said defiantly. Yín, knowing it was over,looks down, glum._

" _I yield." he said. Winter smiles as she took back her blade._

" _Well done Yín," Winter said, "I enjoyed that sparring match greatly, maybe we could do it again sometime." Yín gave her a smile._

" _Maybe…"_

Ah, good times...

Anyways, he then looked up at them, giving them all a grateful smile.

"Well, I must be off now." he said.

"Bye Yín." Weiss said as the male turned and exited the home. Once he was gone, she sighed sadly.

Yín was an amazing person, and she was really going to miss him. But she may have the chance to meet him when he enrols in a Hunter Academy. But which one, she didn't know, but she had a feeling they'd meet again.

* * *

A week had pasted since Yín had lest the Schnee residence and was now in the City of Atlas, but today, today he was having an… _odd_ day so to say.

Today he was planning on storming Atlas Academy to gain the next Relic, Creation, but so far he was having the most unusual day.

He found himself being followed by a strange black cat, a flower pot nearly fell on him, he was splashed by a puddle of water when a vehicle rode by and somewhat drenched from the water, and on top of all that, he had bumped into the same guy for the fifth time now!

But there was something different about the guy, or well, _teen_ he kept running into. The guy was the same age as him, by what he could tell, he had unkept and wavy black hair with a long bang falling down between his eyes, almost reaching his nose in length. His eyes were a dark grey color, but Yín could see hints of red intermixed in the coloring. He also wore a pair of glasses on his face.

He had that somewhat average look to him, but Yín knew better than to judge on appearances alone.

'I better keep my eye on him…' Yín thought before he bumped into someone yet again. And surprise surprise, it was the frizzy haired boy again!

"Okay, either you are doing this on purpose, or this is a strange coincidence," Yín said in a slightly annoyed tone. The other teen just laughed.

"Sorry, I have no idea what you're talking about." He then stuck out his hand. "My name is Akira Kurusu." Yín looked at the hand for a short moment before clasping it and shaking it.

"Yín Hoshi." the silver eyed teen said slowly.

"Well it was nice meeting you Yín, but I have to go." and with that, the boy named Akira walked past Yín.

Said male couldn't help but feel an odd sense of foreboding from the guy. Shrugging, and having the feeling that he _would_ see him again, Yín turned and walked down the street and went back to his hotel room.

-Y-

"So, that's the guy, right?" a rather high pitched voice said.

"For sure Morgana, I felt his aura and I could practically feel the power flowing off of him." Akira replied to his feline companion. The two had been watching Yín all day and they were both smart enough to compare him with the famous thief Wizard who had disappeared only three years ago, after all, one doesn't see a person with Silver eyes just happening to walk around the town.

Morgana was a black cat with full on blue eyes with cat eyed pupils. Unlike regular cats, however, he could speak. Akira had found him about a year ago and learned that he had escaped a lab that was doing tests on animals with effects of Dust on them, and to his surprise, the feline had an Aura and a Semblance, and it was also the reason why he could talk.

They had grown close since then and could be found with one another at any given time and were virtually inseparable from one another, but even then Morgana found out of Akira's past eventually.

You see, Akira was abandoned by his parents when he was really small, and had lived with a man that owned a local cafe and had lived there ever since. He had a few friends, but no one major besides his caretaker and Morgana.

But then came the moment he unlocked his Aura, and found his Semblance.

He didn't remembered much, but remembered Morgana almost being killed by a Grimm when they ventured too deep into the forest. He remembered a splitting headache, and the appearance of a mask on his face.

But when he went to take it off, he found it was attached to his skin. He ripped it off of his face, sending blood flying. But after, he did, he felt an overwhelming power erupt inside of him. He remembered blue flames that transformed his clothing and brought forth a summon a being of cataclysmic power.

The Being spoke to him as it gave him the knowledge to fight the Grimm and save Morgana, along with some weapons in his arsenal now.

Ever since that fateful day eight months ago, he had been training in secret with his new found powers and Semblance, of which he called…Persona. He didn't know why, but the named fitted for some reason.

But on top of that, Akira found that his Summon could _speak_ with him…well, only Telepathically. He found out its name was Arsene, a master thief and all round gentleman.

He learned a lot from him and Morgana, embewing Dust into his weapons, becoming a gentleman, and a master thief.

But now, he had the chance to meet another Master thief in the form of the infamous Wizard, the only known person to infiltrate a Hunter Academy and escape alive.

"You're gonna bump into him again?" the cat asked. To his surprise, Akira shook his head.

"No, tonight we talk to him, because I have a strange feeling he may need my-" the cat gave a cough, "sorry, _our_ help for what he may be doing tonight."

The two walked off back to the cafe, both in anticipation for the events of tonight.

* * *

Yín, now assuming his Wizard persona, landed on a building that overlooked Atlas Academy. His hair was dyed white once again as his Dust mask was back on his face. He wore the same attire as last time, albeit some sizes larger to accommodate his increase height.

"Alright, now, how should I approach this…" It was suddenly he heard a soft sound from right behind him.

He turned to be greeted by the sight of two figures standing behind him.

The first was a, surprisingly, bipedal cat like being that was black all over, sans the area around its mouth, the tip of its tail, and the area around its paws. It had bright blue eyes that were covered by something akinned to a mask that covered the top half of their face. It had a yellow handkerchief around its neck along with a large belt around its waist, and a slingshot holsters placed on it and a curved sword.

Standing right next to him was a familiar looking male. He had wavy, unkempt black hair and dark gray eyes that were currently hidden behind a black and white bird-like masquerade/domino mask. His outfit consists of a black ankle-length tailcoat, a high-necked waistcoat with gold accents along it, black jogger-style pants, brown-black winklepickers, and a pair of stylish red gloves on his hands.

Wizard stood up and look at the two, his eyes extremely narrowed at the sight of them.

"Who the hell are you two?" he asked, magic aura expelling from his eyes. The two didn't bat an eye, think it was his Semblance at first before the male removed his masked, showing Wizard a face he had only saw hours ago.

"...Akira?" he asked.

"Yeah, hello to you too Yín." the grey eyed teen greeted.

"What the heck are you doing here!? And who's the cat!?" said bipedal feline gave a smile as he waved.

"Yo! Names Morgana, nice to meetcha." Wizard's eyes widened upon looking closely at the cat's eyes.

"You're that cat that's been tailing me all day, aren't you?" to his surprise, the feline nods.

"Mhm, had to follow you to make sure we knew for sure it was you, the infamous thief Wizard!" Wizard looked at the two in shock at being found out so easily.

"H-How the heck did you know that!?" he asked. Akira, after putting his mask back on, looked up in thought.

"Well…one doesn't see that many people with silver eyes. You did a good job with the mask and dying your hair white, but you appeared to have had the same build and facial structure as one another." Wizard could only sigh, knowing the jig was up.

"Yeah, I'm Yín." the male took off his Dust Mask as he stared at the two. "But you never asked my question, why are you two here?"

"Why, to help you of course," Akira said. Wizard blinked once, then twice, then a third time before what the male said setted in on him.

"Say Whaaaat!?" he exclaimed.

"Yep," Morgana said, "we want to help you in whatever you are doing, and make a name for ourselves at the only known people to infiltrate a Hunter's Academy." Wizard could only look at them for a moment before sighing.

"...fine, you two can help me," the two grinned widely, but Wizard wasn't finished yet, "but, you have to prove to me you're able stand on your own." Akira smirked, his crimson eyes glowing red. He then from behind his jacket, pulled out two twin pistols to his grasp and pointed them as Wizard.

"Then I gladly accept the challenge." Wizard smirked as he constructed two Guns to his hands and pointed them at Akira. Morgana got to a safe place behind a chimney as the two males faced off on the rooftop.

The two stared down one another, guns barred and pointed. Neither moved as they stared into the eyes of the other masked teen.

Suddenly, both dashed forwards towards one another.

Akira fired the first shot, of which Wizard dodged. Wizard then returned fire, only for it to miss Akira by a mere centimeter.

They met at the middle of the rooftop, their arm hitting the other's arm as they both fired a shot into the air.

Their eyes never left the other as they were in a deadlock before they both jumped back from the other and began to fire at the other, circling the roof as bullet shells fell to beneath their feet.

Morgana watched in awe as the two were locked in armed, gun combat, both showing skills of expert marksman unlike he has ever seen before.

'So this,' he began to think, 'this is what it takes to become a true thief like Wizard?'

Back to the fighting, Akira and Wizard went on and on, neither letting up on the rain of bullets they showered on the other.

Wizard gave rapid fire, while Akira merely jumped and twisted in the air. Akira returned fire and Wizard nearly slid along the slick ground to safety.

Neither knew how long they fought for, but it went on and on, looking as though it wouldn't come to an end.

Just then, both simultaneously fired a single bullet at the other. The two Dust bullets met, and upon contact, both exploded in a huge plume of fire that engulfed the entire roof of the building in a wave of fire and smoke.

It was once it cleared that gave way to a sight that startled Morgana.

Both Wizard and Akira and a gun pointed in the others face directly, both wearing expressions of true seriousness on their faces. Neither moved from their spot, staring the other in the eye as a wave of tense silence filled the air.

Just then, Yín dismissed his guns and smiled.

"Alright, you have proved to me you're capable of doing a heist with me." Wizard said. Akira smiled as Morgana came out from his hiding spot.

"Alright! We're now with a professional thief!" the cat cheered

But Wizard wasn't done speaking _just_ yet with them.

"However," Wizard spoke, gaining the two's attention, "before do anything remotely relating to doing this heist, we must do a few things first." the two's grin turned into slight frowns, realising the seriousness of the situation now.

"Well, what is it." Wizard took a deep breath.

"I must tell you just _what_ we're exactly after…my mission…and the True History of Remnant…"

For the next hour, Wizard went into detail about how the Grimm came to be, their Queen and mother, Salem, the Maidens and the Wizard, the Relics, how he somehow had magic power, and his mission to collect the Relics and Protect the Maidens.

The other two were having mixed emotions, mostly of shock, awe, and slight horror.

Akira's resolve to become a professional thief changed, now, he wanted to become a Hunter like Wizard was, and to help the teen in front of him stop the evil woman that wanted to destroy their world. Morgana was having similar thoughts, and now knew why the scientists that experimented on him did what they did, to have more ways to stop Grimm.

"...and that's all I currently know." Wizard finished, leaving them all in silence for a few moments before Akira broke it.

"Wow," Akira said, "just…wow." Morgana nodded alongside his partner and friend.

"Yeah, to think, such a person exist and is planning Humanity's downfall." Wizard nod.

"Aye, it may be hard to believe, but I speak the truth you guys." Akira and Morgana nod in unison, knowing such a detailed story like the one Wizard explained was hard not to believe.

"Alright Wiz, we'll help you on you quest to get the Relics," Akira said, getting a head shake from the silver eyed male.

"No, I don't want to drag you guys into this mess." Morgana waved him off.

"Well too bad, you're stuck with us now." the cat said, getting a groan from the magic user, knowing full well now that it was indeed true.

"Fine, but now that leads to our other order of business." he looked at the two. "Code names for both of you." the two blinked.

"Why code names?"

"Well, knowing Atlas, they'll try to get to us by any means, so having a different Persona to use would be for the best." The two nodded in understanding.

"Alright," Akira said, "and I have the perfect name for me…" Wizard rose an eyebrow.

"Oh, and what would that be?" Akira gave a smirk when his eyes suddenly turned a crimson red.

"You can refer to me as…Joker." Wizard too smirked, not at all bothered by the eye color change.

"A trickster, huh…? Suits you."

"I'll be known as Mona," Morgana said, while the other two give him a flat look.

"...Was that all you could think of?" Wizard asked. The cat looked down and nods. "Well, it's enough for now."

Wizard the walked over to the ledge and looked at the Academy, a smirk lacing his face.

"So, shall we get going guys?"

* * *

A guard was walking around the school's perimeter, ensuring that no one got onto the premises. But little did he know, that behind him, three figures silently slipped by, jumping silently passed the guard on the roof tops.

They then leapt onto the top of one of the school's tower and inspected the entire area, and they weren't surprised to see a lot of guards walking around the school, armed and ready to take down anyone who just so happens to trespass onto the grounds.

"There sure are a lot of guards present today." Mona said.

"Yeah, and they aren't leaving us any area to enter into the school." Joker adds. Wizard was looking over the school, looking for anyway inside without the guards noticing.

It was then his eyes caught sight of an open window in one of the class rooms.

"Hey guys," he said quietly, drawing the attention of the two others, "I think I've found our ticket inside." the two looked his way and they saw the open window.

"Alright." Mona said, "let's get going."

The three leapt from the tower over to the a closer one. A guard thought he saw something, but dismissed it as a bird, never thinking twice on it, when in reality the three thieves had slipped by him. The three then one by one jumped onto the side of the main building as they then entered the empty classroom through the window.

-Y-

The door to the room slowly opened a Yín peeked out the door, ensuring that there was no one around. But before he could give the okay, he heard the sounds of footsteps.

"Shit, guys, hide!" he whispered hoarsely as the steps got closer and closer.

Joker and Mona literally hid in the shadows, being unseen to all, even the moon's pale light didn't show their figures, while Wizard transformed into a fly and hid above the door. And thank goodness they hide when they did, because they heard voices.

"Sir, are you sure this is wise to have so much security around the Academy?" a familiar feminine voice said, one Wizard remembered well.

'Winter…?' he knew she was a student here, but what was she doing out this time of night? However, it was then he heard another voice.

"We can't be to safe now that a Relic was taken from its resting place Agent Schnee, and that boy, Wizard I believe, won't be getting past us anytime soon…" Wizard's multiple eyes somehow - and quite oddly - narrowed, knowing the owner of that voice from seeing interviews and videos of them on his scroll.

'So that's General Ironwood,' he thought.

"So, tell me more about this 'Yín Hoshi' character that saved your sister…" Soon the voices and footsteps began fading and fading till they couldn't no longer hear them or their footsteps, and by then, the group knew it was safe to come out.

Mona and Joker came out of the shadows while Wizard returned back into a Human.

"Why were they talking about you, and who did you save...?" Joker asked Wizard, a confused look on his and Mona's face.

"I'll tell you later, but for now it should be safer to move about." the Wizard once more opened the door and inspected the hallway once more, but found it completely empty. "And we are good to go."

The three quietly slipped out of the room, and made their way down the hallway.

-Y-

"Wow, this place is pretty big," Joker said in a low voice as they walked down the dark, silent hallway.

"Yeah, but we have to be careful, you never know when guards are gonna appear out of nowhere." The two nod as they continued on their way.

"Hey Wizard, I have a quick question," Mona began.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"How do we exactly find the hiding place of the Relics?"

"Well," Wizard began, "each school has a statue of a woman, representing each of the four Maidens, and on them is a place where there is a place for a key, and once using it, we'll be sent to the secret Vault that holds the door to the Relic."

"So that's how you were able to get the last one," Joker commented, getting a small nod from the silver eyes male.

"Exactly, I have my old mentor to thanks for the info." And before they could continue talking, they found themselves in the main entrance hall.

The three made their way over the Balcony to see that the total entrance hall, but to their total surprise they didn't see a statue standing in the center of the hall like in Shade Academy.

"But there's supposed to be a statute her right?" Mona asked, confused. Wizard looked down in thought. There had to be a statue here right?

It was then he noticed the platform he was standing on, it looked like a snowflake, much different than the Schnee Dust Company Logo. Realisation dawned upon him as he looked up, his eyes growing wider by the second.

"Wait a minute…" he then jumped off the balcony and landed on the ground without making so much as a soft thud, much to the other two's surprise, and looked up in front of him, only to grin at the sight in front of him. "And bingo."

Before him stood the Academy's statue of the supposed Winter Maiden, the woman in all her cold, icy glory. She wore a set of olden kimono and her hair was done up in an upwards bun. Her face was calm and peaceful, a slight smile on her face. However, like the other Maiden at Shade, she too, had an empty charm dangling around on her neck, and Wizard could see the grove of the shadow.

"Guys, I think you should come down and see this."

Joker and Mona jumped from the balcony, and they were in awe at the sight of the Maiden before them.

"Alright, time to get the next Reli-" it was suddenly a bullet went whirling past Wizard's head, nicking the wall behind the statue.

"Don't move!" a familiar voice said. Suddenly the lights flipped on, illuminating the entire place around them. The three turned to see General Ironwood and Winter Schnee standing behind them, guns and swords drawn, respectively.

And if that wasn't enough, soldiers began to descend from the stairs and surrounds the General and along the stair line. Wizard groaned.

"You've got to be kidding me," he muttered under his breath. An ambush of all things, and now they were surrounded…

Welp, wouldn't be the first time he was at odds, and knowing his luck, most definitely not the last time either.

"You three are surrounded, surrender now or we'll be forced to fight you." the three eyes narrowed. Joker's eyes turned crimson red while magic aura eliminated off of Wizard's eyes, shocking the Atlian military at the sight.

'Dory was right, he does have magic.' Ironwood said. But upon having a better look at the two others, he didn't know who they were.

"Who are you two?" he asked.

"I am the trickster that dwells in the shadows, Joker."

"And I'm their feline companion, Mona!" Ironwood's eyes narrowed.

"Well, either way, you three are severely outnumbered." it was then Wizard gave an amused chuckle. "What's so funny."

The Sorcerer looked at the General, a cool and dark smile on his face, unnerving the man from the expression.

"Remember what they say General, Quality over Quantity." this got many confused looks.

But before they knew it, Wizard ascended into his full power, sending out a violent wave of winds that knocked most of the soldiers. Those who were still standing began firing at them, only for Wizard's aura to extend outwards and block the attacks like they were nothing. Joker and Mona had to rapidly dodge the bullets, not having magic to use like Wizard.

Wizard then waved his arms and a dome of ice formed between them, the entire statue, and the platform above it, shielding them from anymore attacks, but it did shock the other two companions.

"Cool." Mona said. Wizard, not wasting anymore time, took out the key and placed it on the statue and almost instantly did the hands of it begin to move wildly. The statue began to slowly descend down until the platform was ground level. Then, they began their faster descent down into the ground.

-Y-

"Harder!" it was only mere minutes after the trio had begun their decent down wards, Ironwood had gotten his men together to try to bring down the Ice dome, but that was easier said than done. The thing was harder than Mithril, and that's saying something. Everything they tried couldn't even pierce the thing.

"General, what do we do now?" Ironwood gave a low growl.

"For now, we wait till they resurface, after all, they can't stay down there forever."

* * *

The three reached the bottom of the Vault, and on sight were Joker and Mona in awe. The Vault was pretty much like the Vault of Summer. Besides the fact the three platforms were a icy blue color with snowflakes on them. There were no plants in this Vault, but the door was very much to same.

The three approached the door as they stared up at it.

"So what now?" Mona asked.

"Watch." The magic aura appeared around Wizard's eyes as he placed his hand on the door. And not even a moment later, the door began to gain glowing markings as the fans on the door began to fold it on themselves, giving way to another breathtaking scene.

Before the three were an endless icy tundra, snow falling gently on the ground. Like the last area, there were three pure ice platforms that lead to a forth one, which above it held the Relic of Creation.

The Relic itself was, surprisingly, a spear. A glowing white crystal edge was alight at the top of it, radiating power. The rest of it was a type of medieval styled looked, mostly silver in color with a spiral around it.

"Woah," Joker said.

"I know, I felt the same way when I first saw the Vault of Summer." Wizard walked forwards and grabbed the Relic. But then, the Relic gave an almighty glow, blinding Mona and Joker for a brief moment before it died down, and the Relic was gone.

"What happened to the Relic?" Mona asked, "Did you absorb it?" Wizard tired and held up his right hand, showing a ring with a glowing diamond at the center of it, with silver accents on it.

"It transformed?" Joker said in shock.

"Yes, but we have to go, my ice dome may be durable, but even then it's still regular ice and is bound to melt eventually." The cat and crimson eyes male nod before they all ran back to the large platform.

"Alright guys, get ready to brawl." Wizard constructed a pair of guns to his hands as the platform began to ascend upwards.

-Y-

The Atlian forces had never left their spot from the main hall, and then - to their surprise - the ice faded away, leaving the hole open. Ironwood rose his hand.

"Take aim Men!" the soldiers rose their guns as they took aim at the hole. With every passing second, the platform rose, and rose, till…

Suddenly, Wizard and Joker leapt out of the hole, back to back, guns firing bullets all over the place. The soldiers, disoriented from the surprise attack, couldn't focus or keep up with the duo firing Dust bullets at them.

The Platform came to a stop as the statue rose back onto its regular position, Mona standing on top of the platform, the key to the Vault in his paws.

"Come on guys! Let's get out of here!" The two thieves landed as Joker grabbed the cat and they made a mad dash for it.

"After them!" Ironwood shouted. Most of the soldiers were still a bit disoriented, but those who were able to think straight immediately ran to catch up with the two teen thieves, Ironwood and Schnee not to far behind them.

-Y-

Wizard and Joker kept on running down the hallway they came from, the soldiers hot on their tails. Some shot rounds of Dust bullets to take them down, but being the thieves they were, the three dodged the bullets with ease.

"Wizard! I think you should use some of you magic to help us!" The feline said, prompting a nod from the silver eyed teen.

"On it." Wizard skidded to a halt and slammed his hand on the ground as the floor in front of him becoming encased in ice. The Soldiers instantly slipped upon the floor becoming slick under their feet.

"Awesome job Wizard," Joker said.

"It was nothi-in coming at six o'clock!" the three dodged to the side as a familiar head of white made herself known, striking the spot where they originally stood, a frown on her face as she looked at them.

"You two aren't going anywhere." Winter said. These two - or three if you count the cat - needed to be taught a lesson, of which she planned on delivering it, personally.

"Joker, you and Mona get moving, I'll deal with her for now." the two looked at the Sorcerer.

"Are you sure Wiz?" the silver eyed teen nods.

"Undoubtable, now go!" the two hesitated, but nodded nonetheless before they began walking past Winter.

"You two aren't going anywhere!" she brought forth her sword and went to strike the two where they stood, but suddenly, a sword of silver stopped her strike.

"Your fight is with me," the Sorcerer said as his magic power flowed off his eyes once more. He gave one last look towards Joker and Mona, the former giving him an uncertain look before turning and continuing on his way, disappearing down the corridor.

Wizard then turned his attention back to the special ops agent, her eyes narrowing.

"Normally I don't fight children," she said, "but you and your little friends can be special exceptions I make." They broke contact as Winter went to jab at him, only for Wizard to defect her sword across his, sparks going flying.

Wizard then twirled his sword and went to slash at her, only for her to parry the attack. This and more went on as the two went back and forth in fighting, Winter amazed by this lone teen keeping up with her skills.

Wizard had to change his fighting style seeing Winter, knowing she would more than likely recognize the way he fought and know it was him. But now he had the chance to go all out with her, and he was taking it.

It was then the two came to a stand still.

"I must say, I'm impressed." Winter complimented.

"Ha, you ain't seen nothin yet." Wizard grinned as he knocked her off of him and back flipped to safety, the magic surrounding his eyes never fading.

"But sadly I have to end this." Suddenly, a Glyph appeared under Winter as she stabbed her sword into the ground. It was then a miniature snow storm began to form around her as beings Wizard recognized all too well emerged from said mini storm.

"Grimm!?" Wizard shouted in surprise, seeing the summons.

"Indeed, my Semblance allows me and my family to summon enemies of the past we've defeated in combat, and they shall be your downfall!" Wizard's eyes widened hearing that.

'So I can Summon my enemies to fight for me now now…awesome!' he thought, giddy on the inside at the prospect. Just then, the White Grimm charged at Wizard, who smirked at the oncoming challenge.

'They keep forgetting I have Magic, don't they?' he thrusted his hands upwards with a mighty roar, and ice spikes jutted out of the ground, piercing each and every last of the Summons.

Winter stood in shock, this…this mere _teenager_ had taken out all her Grimm summons in just a few short seconds! But before she could do anything, she found herself unable to move. She looked down to see that he sword, arms, and legs were covered in ice!

Wizard merely grinned as he saw her look down right murderous at him.

"Sorry ma'am, but can't have you fighting me anymore tonight, so with that, I bid you, ado!" Wizard turned and bagen to make his way back to the class room he emerged from, Winter roaring that she'll have him in prison for this.

-Y-

"Do you think he'll be alright?" Mona asked Joker as they waited in the classroom for their friend and partner.

"Have faith little guy," Wizard will be threw that door any moment-" and right on que did the sorcerer emerge from the door, immediately closing it behind him.

"Alright guys, let's get out of here before they find us." the two nodded instantly. Mona jumped out the window first, followed by Joker, and lastly Wizard, who closed the window behind them to draw away suspicion.

And with that all said and done, the three leapt from the roof to the closest school tower, and onto another, and before anyone could realise they were no longer in the building, the three thieves were out of sight and off into the moonlit night.

* * *

 **To make things clear, I just love Persona 5, and can't help but play it over and over again(Despite how ridiculously** _ **long**_ **the effin game is, I mean, come on, over** _ **100 hours**_ **of game play, even with the cutscenes and dialogue!), and which is why the main protagonist is in here, that, and he is a fitting gun user. So, now the Relic of Creation is in Yín's possession and some people are** _ **not**_ **going to be too happy upon learning this, but who cares!**

 **We also see Weiss giving him a goodbye to her and her family…well, her dad, Whitley is thinking over his life choices now.**

 **Yeah, I may have had the chapters where Yín already got the Relic of Destruction and Creation close to one another, but when you think about it, it mostly fits due to the fact that three** _ **years**_ **have passed since Yín stole the last one, so no one better complain cause I don't give a crap!**

 **Now we meet the first member of Yín's team makes their debut, Akira Kurusu. His Semblance, Persona, is his main one from ingame, Arsene(If you need more info, go to the wiki, they have** _ **plenty**_ **of info on the Persona), and has access to a masked and unmasked attire, and with a simple help from his summon so that no one can put two and two together.**

 **The Relic of Creation is a Torch. As seen on Atlas' Kingdom Emblem, that was pretty much a given. A torch that lead the way to create the Leading Military Power in the world, and it's fires are used to create what the holder wishes.**

 **And it fits in with the slight hero/anti-hero masked/unmasked theme we see in comic books and the occasional manga/anime series…and seeing as Superman is unmasked all the time when he does his hero business, but no one can put two and two together that he is Clark Kent, when one just has to take off his glasses to see it.**

 **Next time, the reactions of both sides of Salem's and Ozpin's groups, Akira makes a decision that change the course of Yín's journey, and maybe have more run ins with other Canon(And non canon) characters, with a timeskip or two here and there.**

 **As for whether or not Neo or Adam are going to be reformed or stay the same, I need votes people! I want to see it happen, but won't mind if it does not either.**

 **So remember to Follow, Favorite, and Review, questions PM me or put them in the Reviews.**


	12. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: A Stop to Vale

 **Hey guys I'm back. This would have come sooner but I have to focus on school due to Finals being in two weeks. Now onto some reviews:**

 **Lelouch of Zero: I thought the same thing too, and yes, they followed him the moment they saw him and confirmed their suspicions. And no, Cinder's group won't be the only one infiltrating Beacon, but unlike her, they came prepared.**

 **dandyrr0403: Thanks for the comment, and I knew a lot of people would like the Chapter as wall thanks to the fight scene and Yín's and Weiss' last interaction.**

 **On a side note, after thinking on the subject, I decided to reform Neo and have her in Yín's Harem, but I'm letting Adam be the same bastard he is in the show(Thank Oum he got what was coming to him in the show finally!). So, without further ado, enjoy the chapter**

* * *

"What do you mean the Relic of Creation was taken!?" Dory yelled out in shock and horror.

It's been only a day since Wizard, Joker, and Mona had successfully infiltrated and stolen the Creation Relic from Atlas, and Ironwood was telling the group that his Relic was taken from him and his forces as the three perpetrators got away, even subduing his best Agent in the process.

Ozpin was silent, feeling certain feelings he never thought he would feel in a long time…

Anger and worry.

Anger at the thought of mere _Teenagers_ knowing the existence of the Relics and taking them for either their own gain, or for someone they're working for, and worse case scenario, it was for _her_. And worry at the very thought that _two_ of the four schools were infiltrated and stolen from without so much of a thought, showing that mere teenagers can outsmart adults.

Whoever these two teenageres really are, they were by far the most skilled and resourceful people Ozpin has ever seen, but that made him wonder…

Just what were the true potential of these two?

While he was in thought, the others were still conversing with one another over the two thefts and the potential chance of it happening again.

"It won't be long before they storm Haven Academy, or maybe even Beacon," Lionhart said, his worry deepening with every passing minute. What was he going to tell Salem, she would more than likely kill him in her bout of rage at knowing two of the Relics were out of her reach.

"Yes, Leo, you need to keep an eye on the Relics at all time," James said, "I'll even have some of my men station at the school for the time being till we can apprehend the three suspects."

"For once I agree with Ironwood," Dory said, her voice also portraying her worry. "Leo, more than likely, Haven will be infiltrated next, after all, no one would dare go against Ozpin."

Out of them all, Ozpin was indeed the most feared and powerful member of their group. There was a highly plausible explanation, but they were sworn to secrecy about the subject altogether.

"Yes, yes you're both probably right," Leo said, looking down in thought, "but who's to say that the boy, Wizard I believe, won't appear again for some years like last time?" this made the other two think of the matter.

"Then we'll have to be ready," the three other Headmasters turned to the one who remained nearly silent throughout their entire conversation. "They must have a reason for taking the Relics like they're doing, and the sooner we apprehend them, the better our chance at learning their goal and reclaiming said items back and placing them back where they belong."

* * *

Salem was in a meeting with her subordinates when a Seer approached her. It was surprising to see Leonardo in the sphere as he had an extremely worried look on his face.

"Leonardo, whatever is the matter, we were in a meeti-"

"Mistress Salem, the Relic of Atlas was stolen last night!" the room went dead silent upon hearing that news while Salem's rage bubbled and her eyes glowed savagely.

"What!?" she asked, making sure she heard right. It was then Arthur's Scroll vibrated as he looked at something interesting on it.

"He is indeed correct madam, he just sent me the video of the confrontation." Salem looked at him.

"Put it on screen." Arthur tapped some random things on his scroll when suddenly, a screen appeared before them, showing off the three culprits that had swiped the Relic that was supposed to be _theirs_.

Salem wasn't surprised at seeing the one known as Wizard, but the other boy and the bipedal cat also now had her interest in the matter.

"They have great skills," Arthur complimented, "and impeccable teamwork."

"Yes," Salem said, "but these three enimagas are interfering with the plans I have been making for the past few centuries, so they must be dealt with or swayed to our side."

"Ma'am," Leo continued again, "we suspect they'll strike Haven next, but in a few years like they did Atlas, we suspect two years at minimum and three at most." the woman looked down in thought.

"Hmm…interesting." she then turned to three of her subordinates. "Cinder, Hazel, Tyrian, in two years time, I want the three of you too go to Haven Academy to sway the elusive trio to our side…" her eyes narrowed dangerously, "or dispose of them."

Tyrian cackled wickedly while Hazel merely nods. Cinder gave a dark smirk as she stared at the replaying image.

"Soon, Wizard, you'll belong to me alone, and I won't ever let you out of my sight…" she said, lust filling her voice as she stared at the young Sorcerer on the screen.

* * *

Yín sneezed from his hotel room in Atlas.

"Gesundheit," Morgana said.

"Thanks," Yín said, rubbing his nose. Someone must be talking about him somewhere…

It was morning after the heist, and the trio were in Yín's booked hotel room. Akira and Morgana had never felt such a rush in infiltrating a Hunter's Academy and coming out alive and unharmed. The thrill of it felt so exhilarating!

Yín knew how they felt, the rush of Adrenaline they had, the fighting, all of it.

"So," the silver eyed teen began, looking at the two. "What are you guys gonna do now?" Akira looked at him and smirked.

"Why, travel with you of course," he said.

Yín blinked.

"...I'm sorry, what did you say?" he asked. It was then Morgana jumped and landed on his head.

"We're traveling with you now of course!" the cat said like it was simple. "After what we did, we want to help you on your quest and mission to not only gather the Relics, but also take that Salem woman down once and for all!"

Yín looked at both of them in surprise before rapidly shaking his head.

"No! I don't want to bring you both further into this situation," Yín told them. Akira merely smiled.

"Well too bad, because the moment we help you get the Relic at the Academy, we joined you instantly in your journey." Yín began to spurt out incherant words before he came to a realization…

He was right, he _did_ unknowingly bring them into this mess when they helped him steal the Relic.

Yín sighed as he dropped his head down.

"Dang it, you're right, I did bring you two into this, didn't I?" the two nodded.

"Yep, and you're not getting rid of us now." Morgana said. Yín looked up, trying to give them a mock glare, but it was ruined by a small, amused smile.

"Well, at least now it won't be so boring and lonely anymore."

Look like things just got interesting.

* * *

"You're leaving?"

The two teens and cat were at Akira's home of residence at the place known as Cafe Leblanc. It wasn't anything to extravagant, it was a simple place where humans and Faunus could go and enjoy themselves with a cup of coffee or any treats they wanted. And currently, they were talking too Akira's caretaker, a middle aged man known as Sojiro Sakura.

Akira had just delivered the news about him leaving and traveling with Yín, and the man was shocked silent from the news.

"Yes," Akira told him, "my friend, Yín here, has offered me a chance to truly travel the world and see what it has to offer, and i decided to take it."

It wasn't a total lie, nor was it the whole truth. In truth, he had enter a secret part of the world and now was out to fix whatever troubles that may plague it, with friends at his side he can count on.

Sojiro sighed.

"I knew this day was coming sooner or later, when you'd want to leave and have a grand adventure." the man looked down, "ever since I brought you here, you've only been a type of son to me Akira, and for that you and any friends you have will always be welcome here."

He gave Akira a hug, and the frizzy haired teen returned it, before they parted.

"Well, we better get going," Yín said. Akira nods. Sojiro looked at the silver eyed male and the cat.

"Boy, Morgana, I want both of you to watch over Akira for me, alright?" the two nodded instantly.

"You can count on us sir." the feline said, Yín nodding right besides him.

"Alright, good luck on your journey, and remember to call every now and then," Sojiro said. The two teen and feline began walking away, waving to the man till they could no longer see him.

"So," Morgana said from the backpack on Akira's back, "where to now? Are we going straight to Haven or Beacon for the next Relic?"

"Neither." Yín said, causing Akira to stop as he and Morgana stared at Yín in shock.

"What!?" they shouted, "why not!?" Yín merely smiled.

"Well, you guys need a bit more training and knowing them, they'll have security tight after the heist we pulled," Yín explained, getting understanding looks from the others, "besides, we have to go to Vale for a bit." now he got two confused looks.

"What for?" Akira asked.

"Well, there's an infobroker there that has information on anything one could think of. I want to ask him a question on finding someone who could be of use to us." the black haired male nods.

"But, who are we trying to find?" Morgana questioned, curious about where they were going. Yín merely smirked.

"The Legendary Blacksmith that could make legendary weapons for us…Rodin."

* * *

The three were both lucky and thankful that the Atlian military wasn't around the docking bay today while they bought tickets and boarded the Airship that went straight to Vale. Akira and Morgana couldn't help but marvel at the sights below them, having never been on an Airship before now.

Yín couldn't help but chuckle at their looks, having the same look when he first was on an airship.

They sat in quiet as the ship flew onwards and before they knew it, night had fallen. Morgana was sleeping soundly in the bag, while the two teens were still awake.

"Hey, Yín?" the silver eyed male looked at his companion.

"Yeah Akira?"

"What was your home life like?" Yín's eyes widened slightly in surprise, not expecting such a question from the guy, but Yín decided to trust Akira, knowing that he _was_ going to be around for a while. Yín looked down, a sad frown on his face

"Well…it began like this…"

" _ROOOAAAAR!" a Grimm Ursa roared. The town of Belrave was under siege by the creatures of Grimm, and due to the lack of Hunters that guard the city, one can imagine the destruction that lied in their wake._

 _Fire roared across the town, consuming homes, buildings, and monuments in the process._

 _At a familiar home, four people were inside. A young, seven year old boy with silver eyes and silver highlighted black hair clung to his mother's leg in fear. And on in the mother's arm was a three year old girl with long black hair and bright blue eyes, she too holding onto her mom's shirt in utter fear._

 _The mother was a beautiful woman in her mid to late twenties. She had long, flowing black hair that fell down her back in waves, reaching past her waist. She wore a simple white shirt and jean on her form, a familiar diamond star necklace clung around her neck._

 _The woman bent down and rubbed her oldest child's head as she pulled him and the girl in closer to her._

" _It's alright my little ones, everything we'll be alright." she told them._

" _Shirogane." the woman looked up at her husband, who was holding his dual swords and in his combat attire. He had glimmering, short black hair that was tousled all over the place and bright blue eyes. He also had strong and handsome features on his face._

" _Báisè." The woman said to her spouse. "What are we going to do?"_

" _I want you to get the two away from here as far as possible. I'm going to fight off the Grimm." he quickly was at the woman's side, and passionately kissed her. "If I die, I want you to live and teach the kids what I couldn't." he then leaned down and kissed the little girl's forehead. "Goodbye my little droplet, may Oum watch over you." He then knelt down to his son. "My little star, watch over your mother and sister for me okay?" the boy nodded. And with that, the man departed outside._

 _Shirogane looked at the door with sadness in her eyes as she shedded a single tear, knowing full well that that could have possibly been the last time she see her lover again. But, she had to stay strong for her children._

" _Come along Yín, Aqua, we have to go." and with that, they left the house, adventuring into the streets._

 _-Y-_

" _Mommy, where are we going?" Aqua asked, she still being in her mother's arms and Yín was being dragged by her hand as they raced across the town._

" _Somewhere safe Aqua," the woman told her. Suddenly, from out of nowhere, a set of Beowolves surrounded them on all sides, all of them growling at the three. Shirogane's eyes narrowed while Aqua and Yín held on tightly to her._

" _Children, close your eyes while I count," the woman began, her hair shadowing her eyes, "and after I reach ten, open them...okay?" the two children nod as they close their eyes and she began counting._

" _1...2..." the Grimm began to circle them, eyeing their prey with predatory eyes._

" _3…" the Beowolves licked their lips._

" _4…5..." Shrogane's closed her eyes and focused._

" _6…" the Grimm drew closer to them._

" _7…8..." The woman's eyes shot open, magic flowing off her eyes in a surge of magic power._

" _9…" the Grimm leapt at them._

" _...10." fire encased the family, before it was sent outwards in an almighty shock wave, completely obliterating the Grimm upon contact. "Now it's okay to open your eyes little ones." the two children did and were amazed to see that the Grimm were gone._

" _Woah! The Grimm are gone!" Yín cheered. The three continued on their way through the town._

 _But suddenly, a giant, flaming, wooden pillar fell from above them._

" _Yín! Watch out!" Shirogane pushed her son out of the way as the pillar fell and separated the boy from his mother and sister._

" _Mom! Aqua!"_

" _We're okay Yín!" the woman shouted. She noticed the beam had blocked off all access to the other side of the rode, the flames reaching from one building to another. "Yín! I need you to do something for me!" the woman shouted. "Run! Run as far away as you can from here!"_

" _But mom-!"_

" _No buts! Go, we'll see one another again!" Yín looked down for a moment before turning and running the other direction. Shirogane watched him go, a worried look on her face. "Be safe my little star." and with that, she and Aqua continued on their way._

" _Mommy, will Yín be okay?" the little girl asked._

" _Have no fear my little droplet, he's like me and you're father, he'll be fine."_

 _The duo never noticed the glowing red eyes looking at them from afar, belonging to none other than…_

"...I ran and ran for short time," Yín continued on with telling Akira his story. "I made it into the forest, but I found myself surrounded by Grimm. I thought I was going to die, and at that moment, I wished myself to become a bird, but you won't guess what happened…"

"What, what happen?" Akira asked.

"I literally turned into a bird." the boy's eyes went wide.

"No way." Yín grinned.

"Way. I quickly had to learn how to fly and flew throughout the entire night till dawn came…but I wished myself to become human again and fell to the floor from over ten feed in the air and knocked myself out." Akira gave him a deadpanned look.

"...somehow, I'm not surprised."

"Anyways, that when I met my Mentor, Evanora Viola, the last Summer Maiden…" Yín then went on about how she trained him in his powers, helped him learn his semblance and magic, taught him to read and write, and to fight, with/without a weapon.

"Wow, she sounded like an amazing person." Yín nods, a fond smile on his face.

"She was. She's also the reason I'm after the Relics in the first place." Yín admitted. "Sometimes I wish she was still around though…" Akira placed a comforting hand on Yín's shoulder.

"Hey, it's alright, she's probably proud of you from wherever she may be." Yín smiled at him, grateful for the comfort.

"Thanks Akira, it means a lot." Yín then gave a yawn as he looked out to see the moon rising higher. "It's getting late, we should get some sleep before we reach Vale by noon tomorrow."

"Yeah, you're right." the two got themselves comfortable.

"Night Akira."

"Goodnight Yín."

And moments later, the two were asleep…mostly. Yín stared out the window for a bit and couldn't help but wonder sometimes if his mom and sister did survive and were out there somewhere.

If they were, he would find them, and protect them with his life.

* * *

Six Years Ago

After Shirogane and Aqua had to have split from Yín, the silver eyed woman was still running. She was thankful her daughter had fallen asleep in her arms from all the events of the night getting to her, but she couldn't rest till she got Aqua - and hopefully Yín - to safety.

It was then she saw a group running to get to safety, a Hunter guiding their path out of the town. But most importantly, she caught sight of one of her neighbors also running to get to safety.

"Naranja!" she called out at the sight of her orange themed neighbor and friend. The woman stopped and looked at her, relief on her face.

"Shirogane! You're okay!" the two ran up to one another, the orange themed woman hugging the silver eyed woman, who returned the hug with her free arm.

"Naranja, is whole family okay?" to her relief, the woman nodded.

"Yes, but Shirogane, where's your son?" the woman looked down.

"We got separated by the fire, but I need you to do something for me." She handed her Aqua. "I'm going to look for him, I want you to watch over my daughter and get her to safety for me." The orange themed woman nods.

"Okay, you can trust me, but please, be careful Shirogane, I have an odd feeling about all this." And with that, Naranja went over to the rest of her family and they departed from the town.

-Y-

Shirogane walked through the streets, buildings blazing all around her as she called out for her oldest child.

"Yín! Yín, where are you?!" however, it was then a refined, female voice spoke from behind her.

"Looking for someone?" Shirogane turned, only to gasp. Her face then contorted into rage at the sight of the woman.

"Salem!" she hissed out in disgust.

The Mother of all Grimm merely gave a dark smile at the woman.

"Glad you remember me," she told her. The magic aura in Shirogane's eyes erupted to life.

"What are you doing here!?" Salem's look on her face never faltered.

"It's quite simple really…"

Suddenly, the silver eyed woman gasped as she felt a sharp, searing pain go right through her chest, her eyes dilating greatly from the immense pain as the aura of magic instantly vanished from her eyes. Shirogane's eyes shakily looked down to see a blood soaked sword impaled straight through her chest, right through her heart.

"...to kill you." Shirogane shakily turned to see none other than Arthur Watts standing behind her. The woman's looked at Watt's with righteous fury in their silver depths. The man nearly gave a small, nearly unnoticeable smirk as he looked at her.

"Sorry madam, but in order for our plans to come to fruition, your death is required." Watt's then yanked the blade from her body, causing blood to go flying.

Shirogane looked up aimlessly as she felt her life began slipping away. She fell to her knees as blood began running down her body.

Salem slowly walked up to her and bent over and caressed the side of her face, a sinister smirk on her face.

"With you gone, not even Ozpin will be able to stop me from attaining the Relics. And the line of the ancient Wizard will die with you." Shirogane, with the last of her strength, gave an amuse smile.

"You think you've won?" the two looked at her. "Well I have news for you, my oldest child got away, and they're running from the town on their own as we speak." the two eyes went wide.

"No…" Salem whispered, causing Shirogane to grin.

"Yes. The line still lives on in them, and they…will...end you…" Shirogane fell forwards as the last of her strength began leaving her.

Salem turned, her eyes glowing red with rage.

"I'll have every Grimm on Remnant find and destroy them, even if it takes me years to do so." and with that, she and Watts departed, their work there done.

Shirogane began hacking as blood came pouring out of her mouth, a line of tears flowing down her face. She then, with her remaining strength, yanked off her necklace, and using what little magic she had left, teleported it to where someone would one day find it.

'My children…my only regret is not seeing you both grow up into the best Hunter and Huntress you both can be. Know, you'll always have my love and my blessings for any endeavor that may come your ways. Make friends, find love, and protect those dear to the both of you…' her eyes then began to slowly close as the remainder of her life force began to leave her, 'and know, that I'll always be with you.'

And with that final thought, Shirogane Hoshi died.

* * *

Present

Yín gave a great yawn as he and Akira made their way down the streets of Vale. They had just gotten off of the Airship only an hour ago and were trying to find a hotel to stay in for the night.

It was only another hour later they found one at a reasonable price. And after putting there stuff there, and letting Morgana recline on the bed, the two teens were walking down the streets of the city.

"Yín, just where are we heading?" Akira asked.

"The blacksmith I mentioned, Rodin, is…reclusive so to speak, and we need information on his whereabouts." Akira gave him a flat look.

"So you have no idea where he is, don't you?" Yín smiled widely.

"Not a clue!" he said, getting a sigh from the frizzy haired teen.

"Of course."

"So, we're going to a place to get information." And not a moment later did the two find themselves in front of what looked to be a club. Akira threw Yín a confused look.

"A club?" he questioned.

"While traveling, I heard there was someone named Junior who runs this place, and he happens to have some shady dealings and happens to be an info broker." Akira got where he was getting at.

"I see, so you want information of Rodin's place, right?" Yín nods.

"Exactly. Also, it wouldn't hurt to get a drink while we're at it." and without a thought, the two entered the Club.

Upon entering, the duo was graced with strobe and spot lights shining down from above, casing the overall color of the entire room to change somewhat. There were people dancing all over the place, along with some more people sitting at the bar.

It was then Yín caught sight of a man talking with another man at the bar. He a black vest over a white dress shirt, a red tie, black gloves and black dress pants. He has gray eyes, short black hair, along with a matching beard and mustache.

This was Hei Xiong, or simply known as Junior.

Yín walked over to the bar and took a seat next to him, Akira on the other side as they order simply glasses of Sodas. Junior gave them both odd looks.

"Aren't you both a little young to be here?" he asked.

"And aren't you a little old to be called Junior," Yín threw back, getting a soft snort from Akira.

"So, you know who I am, you got a name kiddo?" Yín laughed.

"I've got ten names, but you may be familiar with one of them…" the magic aura emanated off his eyes and Akira's eyes turned crimson, and upon sight Junior paled considerably.

Images don't lie, he was in the presence of the infamous thieves Wizard and Joker!

"So, you're the famous thieves that stormed Atlas and Shade, am I right?" Junior asked. The aura around Yín's eyes dispersed as he nods to the question.

"Yeah, that's us, but we'd appreciate it if you didn't go telling the cops…less they find out about _your_ shady deals." Junior put his hands up in the air, seemingly in surrender.

"Hey hey, you don't go telling my secrets, I won't go telling both of yours, deal?" The two boys nod.

"Good. Now, time for the reason we're here…" Yín began before his and Akira's soda were placed in front of them.

"We'd like some information from you," Akira continued on, his voice betraying seriousness.

Junior rose an eyebrow at the two.

"I know plenty of things, but it's gonna cost yo-" Yín instantly slammed a rough 24k diamond on the bar table.

"Will this do?" Yín always knew how to bribe people, and he had plenty of gems on him since the last he visited Evanora's grave.

Junior's eyes were wide and his mouth went slack-jaw at the sight of the precious gem that stood before him. He could make a shit load of money just by selling this thing!

"So…" the man began slowly, "what do you need to know?"

"We want information on the whereabouts of the famous Blacksmith, Rodin." Junior's head snapped directly towards them.

"How do you know that name?" he asked horsley. Yín took a sip of his drink, a smirk gracing his face.

"My old mentor was a close acquaintance of his before her death, and told me to seek him out if I needed my weapons modified or some new ones made." Junior looks back and forth at the boy and the gem he gave him.

"...I may have an idea on where you could find him…but it's gonna cost you a bit more…" Suddenly, Yín grabbed him by the shoulder and turned him towards him as the teen grabbed and yanked open his backpack, showing off an array of precious stones that laid in his pack.

"Will this be enough?" Yín asked bluntly. Junior could only nod dumbly.

"Now, the information, please." Akira asked.

"Alright, I heard from my sources that he lives somewhere deep in the heart of Anima…" The two continued to listen to him…

Unaware of the Raven that was watching them from above.

* * *

 **So! Things have taken a turn!**

 **Yín, Akira, and Morgana have collected the Relic of Destruction and are now in Vale, and have made contact with Junior, who is giving them information of the famous smither, Rodin(From Bayonetta).**

 **But little do they know, they're being tailed by a certain bird, and by what you all read, you can take a guess on who it is.**

 **Also, let's see what Fanons we have in the story:**

 **RWBY(Given), Persona 5, Devil May Cry, Naruto, Bayonetta, and maybe a few more.**

 **So, next we see the group, they are in Minstral where they have a run in with a new faces along with some enemies.**

 **Remember to Follow, Favorite, and Review, and as for questions PM me or put them in the reviews, and till next chapter!**


	13. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: To the Next Stop

 **Hello my loving Readers, and I come with a new Chapter of Relic! Here, we see plenty of new faces as well as a fight scene with one of our favorite Hunters, despite how the guy acts most of the time. Anyways, time to answer and/or comment on your guys' reviews:**

 **dandyrr0403: Yep, both the light side and the dark side(had to make star wars reference in honor of the new movies[Amazing by the way]) are after our young hero, and if you and everyone else is wondering, Yín and his group are light characters, but work in the grey side of things, neither with nor against the two opposing forces. Yes, Aqua is alive, but you'll see a glimpse of her...later. And don't worry, they'll see Rodin soon enough in a few chapters. And I will keep being awesome by the way!**

 **desdelor97: I try my best to please, and I'll keep doing so.**

 **Lelouch of Zero: She's always been aware of the line, and they've been a thorn in her side ever since the first Wizard failed to kill her. She greatly miscalculated the identity of Yí, thinking him to be a _girl_ like the other magic users other than Ozpin, and it came to bite her in the ass... _majorly_. we'll see Aqua soon enough, and you'll be surprised at what you see. Yín will get his Portal Semblance during the Heist on Haven, but that's all I can say for now. And I'd like to keep my readers fully aware of what's going on in the story, so fillers _are_ to be expected.**

 **Frost: Glad you like the Story! I aim to please. And I'm glad you like the other works I've added, even if they are small. And I'm surprised you picked up on the theme I had for the woman too, I thought it would be nice to keep up with the color schemes the story has in place.**

 **Now that answering questions are out of the way, I have an _Important_ decision I need all your guys' help with! I planning on giving Yín a new weapon, but as for what type it should be, I'm at a cross road...**

 **Fist option: A Sword**

 **Second Option: Spear/Lance**

 **I'm making a poll on my page because the decision of these two weigh the outcome of the future of this story, so pick wisely! Now enough of my ranting, onto the Story!**

* * *

"So tomorrow we leave for Minstrel?"

Another six months have passed since the group had come to Vale. Akira and Yín had trained diligently with one another, ensuring that they learn and hone their skills, Morgana joining them on occasions.

Not only that, but they also left the hotel and moved into a house in Patch with new found friends that Yín had made…

 _In a local Dust Shop in Vale, Yín was looking at the latest issue of weapons magazine, seeing what new and latest versions and types of weapons were just released to the market._

" _Oh! A high powered Dust Sniper Rifle." he said, eyeing the assortments of weaponry like a pieces of eye candy._

" _Sniper Rifle!?" Suddenly, Yín found a storm of rose petals appearing right besides him. Yín looked down to see a girl about twelve years of age standing right next to him. She had black colored hair, tinted with red, wore a red and black somewhat gothic outfit, and had a set of silver eyes just like him…_

 _Only her eyes was less glimmering than his own._

 _Yín then blinked and shook his head, getting out of his shock and looked down at the girl, a soft, yet confused, smile on his face as he greeted her._

" _H-hi." he began, "And who might you be?" he asked. The girl's eyes widened, realising she didn't introduce herself._

" _Oh, right. I'm Ruby Rose, nice to meet you." the teen smiled._

" _Hello Ruby, my name is Yín Hoshi, a pleasure."_

" _So~" the girl began, leaning in closer, "you're looking at the latest issue of weapons magazine?" Yín smiled widely._

" _Sure am, I want to see if I can have a backup weapon made incase I lose the ones I have, if they break, or just for a surprise attack." Ruby's eyes sparkled at the thought. Yín couldn't help but smirk at her face. "Want to help me in deciding a weapon?" he asked._

 _Ruby gasped._

" _It would be my pleasure!" and before long the two were discussing possible weapons choices and functions said weapons could have._

 _Not only that, they never realised this was the start of a beautiful friendship, possibly even more._

Yín really liked Ruby, she had that light and cheery attitude he could always get behind, and their love for weapons was also a major bonus too! And like one could imagine, they learned things about one another.

Yín learned Ruby lived on the island called Patch which was a little ways Northwest from Vale, being an hour long ride in an airship. She lived with her father and half sister, her mother having sadly died some years ago on a mission. Oh, they also had a pet dog named Zwei, of which she loves to cuddle with endlessly.

Ruby also learned a lot about Yín as well. He was a traveler who has been over almost all of Remnant, traveling with his companions, a boy his age named Akira, and their cat Morgana, who is extremely lazy. Of course she was shocked to learn they had booked a hotel room for only a week, and had decided to invite him to her home in Patch.

Yín promptly declined the offer, but Ruby insisted. But when she gave her puppy dog pout, Yín couldn't say no to that adorable face of hers.

Ruby, of course, cheered and quickly exchanged Scroll numbers with him before running off, probably back home, to deliver the news to her family.

Yín returned back to their hotel room, and told the other two the news.

"Why am I not surprised," was all the feline could say. The two were thankful that Morgana had nothing against dogs. Akira just rolled with it.

And not even a few days later did they find themselves flying to Patch alongside Ruby, who got along swimmingly with Akira and Morgana. They landed - as one would guess - about an hour later on the island.

At the docking bay, almost instantly did Ruby recognised her family and had called out to them.

The girl appeared right at their sides again in a flurry of rose petals, shocking Akira and Morgana at her appearance and the flower petals. Not only that, those that came to meet them just so happen to be with her sister, her dad, and her uncle.

Yín will never say this to anyone as long as he lives, but the moment he met Yang Xiao Long, Yín knew she was going to be hot one day. She had long blonde hair that fell down her back and lilac colored eyes that held mischief and a type of hunger for any fights that may come their way.

Standing right besides her was her dad, he had matching blonde hair and light blue colored eyes, Taiyang Xiao Long. And the other man must be her uncle, he had black hair and red colored eyes, Qrow Branwen. The silver eyed male remembered their meeting...

" _Hi…" Yín greeted the two men and the girl his age nervously. The two men inspected Yín with gazes, one harsh, the other curious._

" _So~." the blonde girl began "you're the boy my baby sister talked about, huh?" her eyes looked up and down his body, and she liked what she saw…_

 _A_ lot _! And his friend wasn't so bad looking either._

" _So uh, you're Ruby's sister, right?" the boy asked, getting a large smile and nod from the girl._

" _Mhm! Name's Yang Xiao Long, cutie." Yín blushed pink as he looked away from her. Yang could only grin at his expression. "Aww! He's blushing, even cuter!" Yín's blush somehow deepen, now matching Ruby's cloak color. Akira was holding back a laugh at the sight of Yín._

 _Qrow couldn't help but chuckle at the sight, while Taiyang eyes narrowed slightly at the sight of his daughter flirting with a boy._

" _Alright firecracker," the red eyed man said, "I think the kid is close to melting." Yang pouted as she leaned back, making Yín sigh in relief._

" _Alright," Taiyang said, gaining everyone's attention, "let's get going back to the house."_

Yín, Akira, and Morgana bunked in the same room at the Rose-Xiao Long household, and they settled in fairly nicely. It did, however, surprised the heck out of everyone, other than Yín and Akira of course, to the fact that Morgana could talk, and he got along great with the family dog Zwei.

The two males trained almost daily, taking time to relax and spend time with Ruby or Yang - when said girls weren't away at Signal for school - or helping around the home.

Taiyang warmed up to the two after a few weeks of them living there with them, although, he did give Yín the stink eye everytime Yang flirted with him.

Qrow would drop by from time to time as well, heck, he even spared with Yín!

" _Why do I have an odd feeling this may end badly?" Akira asked Morgana as the said cat was sitting on the ground next to Zwei. The three were sitting on the side of the house with Ruby, Yang, and Taiyang right next to them, watching the confrontation._

 _The two males were sparing earlier when suddenly, Qrow just ups challenges Yín to a spar. Yín, out of curiosity accepts._

 _Currently, Yín and Qrow were standing on opposite sides of the yard, staring down one another. Qrow had his giant blade outstretched and pointed at Yín, while said teen had his dual blades out in front of him._

 _Neither moved an inch from their positions, staring the other down as they faced off._

 _Suddenly, Qrow dashed forwards, sword raised. He swung the giant blade downwards, only for Yín to flip to the side with one arm. He then swung to his left, and once again did Yín flip out of the way._

 _The boy then darts forwards, his twin blades raised. He went in for the attack, only for Qrow to block it without trouble. Then, the two went into a flurry of attacks, moving across the entire field in flurry of motions, almost unseen by regular human eyes._

 _Thankfully, the others were by no means normal humans, and could somewhat keep up with the fight as Qrow and Yín moved across the field, their weapons trading blows as sparks could be seen flying off their blades as they exchanged blows with one another._

 _The Rose/Xiao Long family were in both deep shock and awe at how Yín was keeping up with Qrow like it was nothing!_

 _Ruby watched with stars in her eyes. Not only was Yín a totally amazing weapon's expert like her, but he was strong and skilled too! He was holding his own against her uncle like it was nothing, and it was hard for her to choose a side…so she chose both!_

 _Yang eyes were wide eyes at the fight. She knew Yín was good, but this is just ridiculous! And the way he's smirking as he fought her uncle made him look so much more amazing then he usually did, making her face heat up from the appeal he was giving off._

 _And she made guys blush! She was crushing hard on Yín, he could cook, clean, knew how to sew, fight, was really good looking, and loved animals._

 _Basically, he was perfect!_

 _Taiyang too was with wide eyes. He never thought a mere teen could hold his own against his brother-in-law, but here the boy was, keeping up with Qrow like nothing. He wonder if Ozpin knew of this boy…?_

 _Akira and Morgana watched with mild interest. They've spared/seen Yín fight the way he does on so many occasions that they've grown use to it by now._

 _Back to the fight, the two fighters came to a standstill. Qrow's sword was being held in place by Yín's blades as the two looked at one another._

" _Not bad kid," Qrow admitted, "you're really good." Yín's grin never faltered._

" _You're not bad yourself old timer, but how about we kick this up a notch?" Suddenly, Yín knees Qrow in the abdomen, knocking the man back as he flipped back away, getting distance from the Hunter._

 _Just then to everyone's - sans Akira's and Morgana's - surprise, chains began to form around Yín's arms as they connected to his blades. Yín let his grip on his blades go as he then grasped hold of the chains._

 _He then began whipping the blades around at Qrow, who had to go on the defensive, having to swing his blade all over to block and defend himself from the dual chained blade, said weapons extending and shortening at will._

 _The two kept up like this till Qrow began to see Yín tire from fighting, and used this to his advantage._

 _He blocked one of the blades before rushing in for the finisher._

 _Yín, of course, already had a course of action ready for if this ever happened._

 _He quickly dispelled the chains, causing Chaos to fall into the ground and he reached behind him for his backup weapon._

 _Qrow went in to strike with a downwards slash, only to hear a clang. He looked to see a staff being held in Yín's grasp, the boy's face showing a small smirk, determination filling his eyes. Yín then pushes the staff upwards as he twirled it in his hold, causing the winds to pick up around him. He then thrusted the bottom of his staff at Qrow, causing the winds to send the man back, making him skid to a halt._

 _Qrow looked surprise as Yín once more spun his staff and got into his stance._

' _Odd, Amber has the same weapon.' he thought to himself. The only difference between his and the Fall Maiden's was the fact the boy's was a silver color, and he had a_ rainbow _dust crystal at the top of it. 'But where did he get the crystal?'_

 _Rainbow Dust Crystals were by far the most expensive pieces of Dust on Remnant due to the fact that they harness all the powers of every type of Dust known and the occasional unknown ones, a single pound of it could for 100,000Ⱡ, maybe even more depending on who wants it._

 _If he had to guess, the one on Yín's staff was four pounds, which would fetch quite a price if Yín sold it to the highest bidder, but he would think of that later, right now they were in the middle of fighting._

 _The two stood across from one another as they stared off, neither moving from their spots._

 _Just then, Qrow deactivated his weapon as he then sheathed it behind his back before giving a smirk._

" _I think that's enough for today kid," he said, "you're really good, I'll give you that, but I know neither of us was going all out." Yín nods before his staff shrunk down as he placed it behind his back. Then, creating aura chains, grabbed his twin blades and pulled them to him, catching them with ease as he twirled them before he sheathed them behind his back once more._

" _Thanks, you're not bad yourself old man," Yín replied, also knowing full well the devastation they could have caused if they went all out…_

 _That and he was growing tired._

 _It was then Qrow grinned._

" _But you still can't beat me kid." Yín scoffed._

" _Please, I could beat you with my hands tied." Qrow rolled his eyes._

" _Sure, whatever helps you sleep at night kid." Yín frowned._

" _Look at my face and tell me that yourself you old bird!" the two then got into an argument on who was better than the other, throwing comments and insults back and forth at the other, some well placed ones, and some of them that were just plain stupid._

 _The others could only watch the two bickering Hunters with deadpanned expressions on their faces._

" _Knowing Yín, we should have expected as much." Akira said with a sigh to Morgana._

" _Yep." was the only thing the cat could say, nodding in total agreement._

Man was that a match to remember. But during their stay, Yín, of course, had had his moments with both Ruby and Yang alike.

* * *

 _Ruby_

"These are the Blueprints for the weapons choices I was planning on." Yín laid out two large pieces of paper before himself and Ruby. The two were downstairs of the home, talking about plans for Yín's weapon design.

But when Ruby saw it, her eyes glittered as she drooled at the sight of masterpieces.

The first weapon was an beautiful sword unlike any other. It was a two handed long sword, that was not overly long, nor was it short, just the right size for someone like Yín. For now, it was simply called project EX.

The Second weapon was a beautiful, if not deadly, spear. The height requirements for it suited Yín's current height, and he even added a function that'll allow him to lengthen it as he grows more! As of now, it was called Project LG

"So, what do you think Rubes?" Yín asked.

"What do I think? What do I think!? They're AWESOME!" she squealed in pure delight. Yín grinned at her.

"Then let's get to work on what they should be made out of and their functions, shall we?" Ruby nods eagerly as the two began to talk about the weapons, their makeshift functions, and so much more.

And both were highly content with the outcome of that meeting as their relationship grew even more than they could have thought.

* * *

 _Yang_

It was a simple morning in the Xiao Long-Rose household. Yín and Yang were both in the kitchen, the latter drinking a cup of hot chocolate while the former was making pancakes.

Everyone else was either already at work, or asleep in the household, so Yín and Yang were up, the former making pancakes for everyone else.

"So, what's cookin good lookin?" Yang said. The silver eyed male shrugged.

"Just some pancakes is all." He said.

"So," Yang began again, "need any help?" Yín shook his head.

"Nah, but you can get the syrup out for me if you'd please." Yín got up and did so and went into the cupboard and grabbed the syrup. She then walked towards Yín, only to trip, causing the syrup bottle to go flying.

The bottle went through the air, the cap coming undone as it flew overhead.

Next thing they knew, the bottle landed on Yín and he was then drenched in syrup. The boy wore a deadpan expression while Yang had a hand covering her mouth in shock.

"Well, looks as though I'm in a somewhat _sticky_ situation." Yín said, an amused smile on his face. He heard a snort.

He turned to see Yang having both hands now covering her mouth, her eyes closed as she tried to hold back a laugh. Yín, seeing this, grinned.

"What's wrong? I knew we were supposed to dress the pancakes with syrup, but looks as though I'm the one sporting it, although, now I can say that I'm _maple_ to pull this look off, would you agree?" Yang couldn't take it anymore.

She fell back onto her back, laughing crazily from Yín's amazing sense of humor…

Well, at least to her.

Yín grinned at the sight of Yang laughing her rear off. Finally, someone who got his jokes! Looks as though he finally had someone he could share puns _and_ jokes with now, and he couldn't wait to do so.

"Now, I have to quickly finish these Pancakes and take a nice shower to wash off my new look."

* * *

Back in current time, Yín nods to his friend.

"Yeah, we have to find Rodin soon and prepare for our next mission." Yín told Akira, getting a nod from the other teen.

Yín then got an odd feeling, and knew what it was well enough to know that someone was eavesdropping on them. He slowly got up from his seat and walked over to the door and opened it as two familiar looking girls landed on the ground before him.

He, Akira, and Morgana all wore unamused expressions at the sight of Ruby and Yang.

"Should have guessed." Yín muttered. Ruby then stood straight up as she gave Yín a disheartened look.

"You're leaving!?" she cried out. In the time the two - three if you count the cat - had spent here, she had grown use to them and loved their company, especially a certain silver eyed male. Truth be told, she developed somewhat of a crush on him, and it was not going anywhere anytime soon.

Yang could only look at them with a frown. While she didn't want to admit it, but she fell hard for Yín. Not only was he the perfect guy all round, but he loved her puns! You just don't find that kind of guy so easily anymore!

Yín gave the two a soft look.

"Yeah," Yín told them, "but this doesn't mean we can't keep in touch." the girls perked up, remembering indeed that they could always keep in touch with the three. "And who knows, maybe we'll see one another at a Hunter Academy."

Three months ago, Yín learned that the two sisters were both planning on going to Beacon when they were both seventeen years of age, and they both thought he could use the experience to mingle with others and have a better place to train more. Yín, of course, thought about it, and the idea wasn't all that bad…

Plus, he'd be inside and would be able to infiltrate the place unseen.

So, Yín promised them that he'd go to Beacon in three years alongside Yang, and they'd both meet up with Ruby when she came to the academy when she did. He also told Akira and Morgana of his promise and plan, and the two thought it wasn't all that bad really.

Anyways, the two teens were packing up their things when they heard a voice.

"So, you guy's are leaving tomorrow?" the two looked up to see Qrow standing in the doorway.

"Yeah," Yín told him, "we're travelers, we don't stay in one place to long."

"It's not really our style to settle down just yet," Akira adds.

"And besides, we're looking for someone." Morgana adds. The two teens looked at the cat with annoyed glances.

"Morgana!" they both exclaimed. They didn't want who they were looking for to get out! The cat, realising his folly, gave a sheepish chuckle.

"Oops, sorry." Qrow waved it off. If they didn't want him to know, then he won't bother them about it.

"It's alright, you don't have to tell me who you both are looking for." the two sighed breaths of relief. "So, you're heading off to Mistral than, well, good luck to you both." And with that, Qrow left them.

* * *

The next day arrived all too quickly for everyone as the two males and their feline companion stood before the Rose/Xiao Long family, who were all standing in front of the home to see them off.

"Well guys, it was fun while it lasted, but we should be going," Yín began.

"But we sadly have to go," Akira finished. It was then Ruby, in a flurry of Rose petals, was clinging to Yín's side.

"Do you have to go?" She asked, really wanting them to stay. Yín gave her a soft smile as he ruffled her head gently.

"Yeah Rubes, but this isn't goodbye, and remember, I promised to see you at Beacon." The girl pouted, but she wasn't down knowing she would see him again. She slowly let go, missing the feeling of holding onto Yín's arm.

It was then Qrow stepped forwards and handed Yín an envelope.

"Use this when you decide to go to a Hunter's academy." the man told him, "It should get you in just fine kids." Akira and Yín nods as the silver eyed male pockets the letter in his pack.

Yang then stepped forwards and she looks and Yín.

"I'm gonna miss you sweet cheeks." she said, causing the boy to flush red.

"Y-yeah, I'm g-gonna miss you t-to Yang." He stuttered out. Suddenly, Yang leaned in and kisses Yín's cheek, making the boy turn redder than Ruby's cloak once more as literal steam came off his face.

"That's for the road," she told him. She turned to Akira. "And I'm gonna miss you too frizz." Akira's eye twitched under his glasses from the nickname, but he didn't say anything.

Taiyang, trying hard not to strangle Yín for the kiss his daughter gave him, coughed, gaining everyone's attention.

"It was…nice meeting you both." he said, honestly, "we'll miss you two." the two teens nod.

"Hey!" Morgana shouted, "what about me!?" Ruby came up and knelt down, scratching the cat under his chin.

"We'll miss you to little guy," she told him.

"And keep those two in check." Yang adds.

"I'll do my best," the cat replied. The two boys, meanwhile, looked somewhat offended that Yang asked the cat to watch them.

They could take care of themselves!

"Well," Yín began, "we should get going." Akira nods as Morgana climbed up onto the frizzy haired male's shoulder.

"Bye!"

"Come back anytime!"

"See you at Beacon!"

"Good Luck." and with that, the trio departed from the home.

"Well, I'm going to miss them," Yín admitted as he, Akira, and Morgana made their way to the airship dock. The cat and dark eyed male both nod in agreement.

"Yeah, they were really nice," Akira said.

"And it was always funny seeing Yang flirt with Yín," Morgana added, causing both the feline and teen to laugh while Yín flushed and gave a groan.

"Can we not talk about this?" the silver eyed male asked. The two thought about it before giving their answer in unison.

"Nope!" Yín pouted as they once more laughed as they continued on their way down the trail.

* * *

One Week Later…

"Finally! We're here in Mistral!" Yín cried out in relief.

It was a rather eventful week for the trio leading up to their arrival in Anima. They had to fist take a detour to Vacou for Yín's yearly visit to Evanora's grave, Akira and Morgana in tow with him. They also took a trip to the mines next to the home, making Akira and Morgana fall into awe at the sight of the many precious stones in the cave.

Both teens pocketed as many stones and metals as they could and left the mine, Yín covering it to ensure no one found it. The spent the night sleeping in the forest, both taking watch while the other slept.

They then made their way to the docking station in Vacuo, only to have a run in with an infamous thief…Roman Torchwick.

 _The trio walked down the streets of Vacuo, Morgana and Akira looking at the new sights with wonder while Yín didn't bat an eye at it all. It was then the two caught sight of Shade Academy and looked at Yín._

" _So that's where you got the first_ you know what? _" Akira asked, getting a nod from the other teen._

" _Yeah, it wasn't that hard, but I made a note to never fight the Headmistress ever again." the teen shuddered remembering the woman's fearsome strength._

" _Okay…" Akira trailed off. It was then they heard a snobbish voice cut through the air._

" _Out of my way!" the three turned to see a man. His hair was a bright orange color, a long bang swept to the right side of his face, completely covering his right eye. His only visible eye was a dark jade color, and for some odd reason he was wearing eyeliner on his eye._

 _He wore a black bowler on top of his head, a red strip lining the place between the main hat and the brim. He wore a white over coat with black pants and dress shoes, and he was holding a cane in his grasp._

" _Is that…" Akira began, eyes narrowing at the sight of the man, Yín and Morgan eyes doing the same._

" _I think it is." Morgana said. The three looked at one another and all nodded in silent agreement and ducked into an alleyway._

 _Suddenly, blue flames engulfed Akira and Morgana, altering their outfits into their thieving attire, changing into their alter egos, Joker and Mona._

 _Yín changed the old fashion way, stripping down to his underwear before grabbing his thieving clothing from the secret compartment in his pack. After making sure he had fully changed, he brought out a special can of White Dust and poured it on his head, the Dust clinging to his hair, turning it white once more._

 _Wizard then bent the Dust in the air around him as it converged in front of him, forming a familiar mask of black Dust that upon it being done, landed in his palms. He put on the mask as he took a familiar crescent moon choker out of his bag and put it on as he activated the voice modulator._

" _Alright," Wizard said, his voice taking a deeper turn. "Let's catch us a thief."_

 _-Y-_

 _Roman walked into the nearest Dust shop with his men as he looked at the cashier._

" _Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a Dust shop in these parts that_ isn't _also a forge?" Suddenly, one of his men pointed a gun at the manager, who raised his hand out of pure fear._

" _Please, take my Lien and go." the manager cried out._

" _We don't want your money sir." Roman then turned to his men. "Grab the Dust." the men then began collecting the crystallized energy that embodied nature's wrath as the manager watched helplessly as his items were being taken before his very eyes._

 _One of the men was about to collect some dust particles when he noticed a cloak figure standing off to the side, looking at something. He brought out a sword and pointed it at them._

" _Hands in the air." the thug shouted, only for the cloaked figure to ignore them. The man went up to them and went to grab their shoulder, only for a gloved hand to grasp his wrist before his hand could even touch the shoulder._

 _-Y-_

 _Roman was looking at the clean cut Dust Crystal in his grasp, a small smirk on his face…_

 _*Wham*_

 _Suddenly, one of his men came flying past him, slamming hard into the wall, and leaving an imprint from the rather harsh impact. He turned to see one of his men laying their unconscious, groaning from the pain he felt._

" _What the-" he suddenly heard a gun crockett behind him. He turned to see a white haired teen with silver eyes behind a black mask looking at him. Upon seeing the teen, Roman's eyes widened before a wide grin came onto his face._

" _Well well well, if it isn't the infamous thief Wizard." he said. Like every criminal in the underworld, he has heard of the young teen that has infiltrated and stole from two of the four Hunter Academies._

 _And no one can brag that they've done anything as insane as that!_

 _Wizard's eyes, meanwhile, narrowed at the man._

" _And you are the elusive criminal Roman Torchwick, right?" the male asked, getting a nod from the man._

" _The one and only. But white…black… grey, whatever your color is, you do realise you are greatly outmatched?" Just then, all the thugs surrounded the two, guns and swords armed to fight the teen all together._

 _Wizard didn't bat an eye at any of them._

" _Like I said to Ironwood I'll say the same to you Torchwick, I prefer quality over quantity." Roman gave him a confused look._

 _Suddenly, shots rang out as bullets came flying from all over, knocking the men's weapons out of each and every one of their hands. The thugs grabbed their hands in pain, but were glad their aura protected them from the the bullets._

 _Roman turned to see two others. Another teen with crimson red eyes, a black and white mask on his face holding a pair of dual pistols, and a…cat in a burglar outfit holding a slingshot?_

 _Now that was just plain weird, but Roman didn't care seeing the two others and just smirked._

" _Then these two must be your cohorts, Joker and Mona, right?" the two nodded, their guard still up and weapons pointed._

" _What's it to you?" Mona asked._

" _I was wondering if you three would like to team up with me?" he asked. "With you at my side, we can get anything we want in the world." The three thieves gave the man a dead panned expression before answering in unison._

" _No thanks."_

" _We're good."_

" _Not interested."_

 _Roman's eye widened as he looked at them in shock._

" _But why-"_

" _We only steal for a mission given to us by my old mentor," Wizard interrupted him._

" _And it just so happens the items we need are at the four academies," Joker adds._

" _So you can just take your offer and shove it up your's," Mona finished off. Roman gritted his teeth, thinking that there his plan went._

" _Anyways," Wizard began once more, "I grow tired of this."_

 _People were walking down the sidewalk, idly minding their own business, when suddenly, the next thing the people knew, Roman Torchwick came crashing out of the Dust store, a white haired male kicking him out of the window._

 _Roman went tumbling back before coming to a halt. Wizard did a quick forwards role before coming to a stop himself and stood straight up._

 _The civilians recognised Roman, as well as Wizard. Many scurred to get away from the two, while a few brave souls stayed behind and recorded the confrontation._

 _Roman stood up from his place on the ground and dusted his coat off._

" _And I just had this thing dried cleaned too." he mutter, highly annoyed. He looked at at the young teen, whose eyes held no remorse in them. "So, Grey," Roman began, "I'd love to stay and chat, but I must be going." He pointed his cane as the bottom of it popped off, showing an autoreticle._

 _He fired a blast Dust shot at Wizard, who stood his ground._

 _Just then, a bullet whirled past Wizard as it made contact with the shot Roman sent out, causing it to explode. Joker and Mona appeared from inside the Dust Shop, standing at Wizard's side. It was then a familiar aura erupted around Wizard's silver eyes as he slashed his arm out horizontally, causing to smoke to instantly disperse._

 _Roman stood there, gritting his teeth._

 _However, before they could do anything else, sirens were heard. And the next thing the four crooks knew, police cars surrounded them on all sides. The officers get out of their vehicles as they all point their guns as the group._

" _Drop your weapons and put your hands where I can see them!" one of them yelled. Roman, meanwhile, smirked._

" _Well kiddies, looks like we're all going to the slammer." The trio smirked._

" _I don't think so." It was then the sky began to darken as magic emanated off of Wizard's eyes. Suddenly, a ravenous dust storm picked up out of nowhere, blocking each and everyone's view of the area._

 _A few moments later, the storm settled as the sky cleared, but to everyone's astonishment, the three other thieves were gone!_

 _Roman frowned as he gritted his teeth._

 _He dropped his cane as he held his hands up, knowing he was outnumbered and outgunned. But he would get those three back later, he swore to it._

 _Meanwhile, the three Phantom Thieves were overlooking the area from an alleyway. And after making sure the coast was clear, they quickly found their belongings and changed into their regular attires and Morgana shifted back to his cat form, and they left, acting as though nothing ever happened._

Yeah, that sure was an interesting day for them.

Suddenly, Yín bumped into someone, causing him and said person to stumble back.

"Oops, I'm so sorry about that!" Yín looked up to see the owner of the new voice.

The new face was a blonde Faunus, dark orange colored fox ears and a matching colored tail were attached to his head and tailbone respectively. He had bright cerulean blue eyes and an odd pair of whisker markings on his face. He was dressed in a 'Kill-me-now' bright orange jumpsuit, blue and red coloring in the mix of it.

"No, it's okay," Yín assured the blonde faunus. "My name is Yín Hoshi, and this is my friend, Akira."

"Nice to meet you." the frizzy haired male greeted.

"And our cat, Morgana." the feline popped his head from out of Akira's bag.

"Sup?" the blonde looked at the cat in shock.

"Woah, a talking cat!" he exclaimed in awe. He then flashed the two a grin. "Anyways, my name is Naruto Uzumaki." He stuck out a hand and Yín grasped it and they shook hands.

"Nice to meet you Naruto." the blonde then looked at them.

"So, you guy's new around here or what?" he asked.

"Yeah, could you…?"

"Show you guys around? Sure! Follow me." and the three, now group of four, traveled down the streets.

* * *

 **Not a bad chapter.**

 **So, we meet Ruby, Yang(both of whom have fallen head-over-heels for Yín due to his quirks that appeal to both of them), Qrow, and Taiyang. Qrow spared with Yín, both not going all out. Akira, Yín, and Morgana depart from the Rose/Xiao Long residence. The trio meet the infamous Roman Torchwick and get him arrested. And finally, they're at Mistral where they meet the soon to be member of their team, Naruto.**

 **New Sembalnces for Yín:  
Ruby's - Speed  
Yang's - Kinetic Absorption  
Qrow's - Misfortune**

 **Note; If you guys are wondering, no, I'm not going to allow Yín to copy his teammates' Sembances, those ones would make him way more OP than I need him to be.**

 **And before I forget, if anyone was curious, here is where the entire team originates from:**

 **Yín - Vacuo**

 **Akira and Morgana - Atlas**

 **Naruto - Vale**

 **Dante - Mistral**

 **Next chapter may or may not be a filler, depends really, but we get an insight on Naruto's past and have him conversing with the others, leading to a decision you guys can guess off the tops of your heads. And r** **emember to vote for the sword or spear, it's really important!**

 **Anyways, remember to Follow, Favorite, and Review you opinions, and for questions PM me or put them in the Reviews, and until next time.**


	14. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: White Fang

 **Happy Fourth of July, and if you don't celebrate it, Happy whatever anyways. I'm here with a new chapter for all of you, introducing new faces as well as old ones, so now lets talk to you guy's comments:**

 **dandyrr0403: Cinder will still recruit him, after all, he is a master escape artist and this probably isn't the first time he's been to the slammer. He's needed for the plot as well so there's that.**

 **Matt22152: the won't meet Rodin for a while(a few more chapters), so sit tight alright.**

 **it's just another primate: The poll is on my main page and this _is_ a harem story, so both sisters get the guy in the end along with some others.**

 **Lelouch of Zero: Glad you enjoyed it, but we'll see Dante in a few chapter so have no fear. And thanks for the vote, it means a lot**

 **Now onto the current polls:**

Sword - 5

Spear - 2

Other - 1

 **Remember to keep voting and I'll let you guys know the winner of the poll, now, without any more time to waste, onto the story!**

* * *

"Thanks again for the tour, Naruto."

Yín, Akira, and Morgana had just arrived in the city of Mistral in the kingdom of the same namesake. And not even moments later did they come across the blonde fox faunus, who was kind enough to give them a tour of the town, showing them all the local hotspots the place had to offer.

"No problem, it was my pleasure you guys." the faunus said. "So, you guys are travelers?" the three nod.

"Yeah," Yín confirmed, "I've been traveling and training for the past four years, Akira and Morgana joined me in my travels a year ago." the blonde nods.

"Cool. so, you must be pretty strong if you've been training the past four years." to his confusion, Yín began laughing.

"I haven't been training for four years, more like seven actually." the blonde fox's jaw dropped.

Seven years!?" he exclaimed in shock. "Woah, you must be crazy strong!" the three all gave hidden smirks.

'You have no idea.'

"So, Naruto," Yín began, deciding to make small talk, "you live in Mistral?" to their surprise, the blonde shook his head.

"Nah, I come from Vale, but I came here for…reasons." Naruto's eyes shifted slightly, something the three noticed. It made them wonder why he was here in the first place, but didn't pry information about it from him.

The four continued to walk down the streets of the city, passing vendors all around them. But Akira and Yín noticed how some people gave Naruto dirty looks whenever they walked past them.

Sadly, these actions didn't surprise the two. They've seen Faunus discriminated plenty of times at an assortment of places whenever they traveled, and it both disheartened them and sickened them. Despite the fact they have traits of an animal, they felt the same feelings, the same pains in life, just about everything.

However, Yín then began noticing a group of Faunus were following them from far behind, but he wasn't the only one to notice. Akira, Morgana, and surprisingly Naruto all notice they were being tailed, and they all frowned.

"Of all times," Naruto muttered, an aggravated frown on his face. The other three looked at the blonde with confused looks.

"Naruto, you know those guys?" Akira asked, getting a nod from the teen.

"Sadly." the blonde confirmed. "Listen guys-" Yín promptly shushed him.

"Naruto, whatever it is, I'm sure we can help you with it." the silver eyed male said.

"No," Naruto shot down instantly, "this is something I have to do, alone." his tone held no room for argument and the two teens knew not to press further in the matter. Yín then sighed.

"Fine." the teen said, dejectedly. "We have to go anyways, hope to see you soon Naruto." and with that, the two teens and the feline left the blonde's side, while he stood in his spot, watching them go.

Naruto sighed. Those guys were nice, but this was his problem to deal with, not theirs.

-Y-

"We're not leaving him on his own, aren't we?" Akira asked his best friend.

"Not on your life." the silver eyed male said, grinning like an idiot.

Yín and Akira were following Naruto from a distance, making sure to both keep out of his range of sight and range of hearing. Same went for the Faunus that were following him. It wasn't to long before Naruto ducked into an alleyway, the group of Faunus going in soon after he did.

And after a few moments, the three entered the alleyway, effortlessly blending in the shadows.

-Y-

"What do you guys want?" Naruto looked at the group of Faunus with an annoyed expression on his face. Then, a faunus with goat horns on his head and a small beard on his chin stepped forwards.

"We want you to come back to the White Fang, Naruto." he began, "you were one of our best opprotives in ensuring-"

"I'm going to stop you there." the fox said, his eyes narrowing as his voice had hints of anger laced in it. "The reason that I _left_ was because of those heist the White Fang had been doing, something I should have never taken part in."

"But your Sem-"

"My Semblance my be one of the most powerful and useful ones around, yes, but I want it to be used for good, not the wrong the Fang has been doing these past few years."

"What about Adam and Blake?" another one began, this one having a lizard tail extending from their tailbone. "They were your closest allies and partners, yet you left them."

"Yes, they were," Naruto confirmed, "but I wanted no part in all this. Adam wants humans to be beneath us, while I don't know what Blake really wants. But in the end, we're acting like the humans who put us lower than them."

There was a silence amongst them for a few moments.

"To bad you don't see it our way Uzumaki, now we'll have to bring you in…by force." suddenly, the Faunus all around pulled out weapons of every variety, all aimed at the blonde fox. "So, come willingly, or by force?"

Naruto looked around him, his eyes shifting from person to person. However, before anyone could do anything, two figures jumped out from the shadows, weapons drawn, both standing around Naruto.

"How about he leaves here with us." Yín began, his blades pointed.

"And nobody gets hurt." Akira finished, his dual pistols prompt and ready to fire. Upon seeing them, Naruto's eyes widened while the group of Faunus took a step back and gritted their teeth.

"What the hell are you two doing here!?" Yín turned to him, a small smirk on his face.

"We wouldn't abandon a friend," Yín told him, "even despite meeting only a few hours ago, we think of you as a friend Naruto." Akira nodded in agreement.

Naruto was stunned by his words. For years, he's been shunned by people due to his Faunus heritage. His only solace was in the white Fang where he met his two best friends, Adam Taurus and Blake Belladonna. Together with all the other faunus, they fought peacefully for the equal rights they wanted…

Until a few years ago.

Blake's father, Ghira Belladonna, stepped down after his father passed and he had to become one of the heads of their old home, Menagerie. Sure, he was originally from Vale, but his family moved to there, then the White Fang was made, then he went to about every rally he could go to.

But after Ghira's step down, Sienna Khan took over for him, and under her rule did things drastically change. Peaceful protests turned violent as they began staging planned attacks. After a few years of this, Naruto left, not being able to face the change of the organization he felt was really making a difference then.

But now, he met two teens who looked past his Faunus heritage, and looked at him like something he never saw before in human's eyes…

A person.

His eyes softened as he grinned.

"Thank you guys!" the two gave the blonde smiles.

"Thank us later, but right now, we have a job to do." Akira said. The Goat Faunus from before growled.

"Take them down!" the faunus charged the three.

Yín merely dodged their strikes with the utmost ease and began slashing all around him, taking out each and every person that may come his way. Akira was also fairing greatly well against the Faunus, dodging their strikes and bullets with greater ease than Yín, shooting bullets out of his own pistols every now and then himself.

Naruto was also dodging the attacks, smirking all the while, not only avoiding the oncoming attacks, but also dealing out hits of his own. But unlike the other two, he didn't use a weapon, instead, he used his own two fists to battle the other faunus.

In only mere minutes were all the assistants at their feet, many groaning in pain, while others were unconscious. It was then Naruto looked at his two new friends, a serious look on his face.

"We should get out of here," he said, "and fast." The two nodded without question, and in less than seconds, they left the area.

* * *

"Man, that was tiring."

The group of four were now in Yín's, Akira's, and Morgana's hotel room, Naruto there with them. The two teens and cat were thankful that the hotel allowed Faunus there, especially with how much they were paying to stay for only a few days.

"You can say that again," Yín said to the blonde fox, before turning to him and giving him a curious look. "So, Naruto, you were a member of the White Fang?" The blonde nodded, somewhat sadly.

"Yeah," he confirmed, "but I left because they strayed from the peaceful ways they once were." the other three nodded.

"I see…" Akira then turned his gaze back onto the blonde. "So, what are you going to do now Naruto?" the blonde faunus looked up in thought.

"Hmm…I'll probably head to Menagerie to visit my parents and little brother," he said, "then who knows what I'll do next."

"Hey, Naruto," Yín began, "would it be alright if we come with you to Menagerie?" He didn't know why, but something told him to ask that question to the fox faunus…like there was something there he wasn't aware of.

Naruto, meanwhile, looked down in thought.

"I don't know Yín, you guys are humans, and faunus there don't take well to humans coming to Menagerie." Akira made eye contact with Yín, and they both nod.

"I may have an idea on how we can blend in there…"

* * *

A few days later, the four were on a ship to the island of Menagerie, Naruto looking at the two other teens at his side with deadpanned looks.

"I can't believe I agreed to this…" he muttered. When they said they suggested on wearing disguises, he thought it was going to be something funny like a set of fake animals ears, or a fake tail, but they went overboard!

Sticking out of Yín's tail bone was a _prehensile_ cat tail that sway gently behind him, it being a sleek black color, a patch of white fur at the tip of it. Akira opted for a pair of cat ears on his head, but any time Naruto looked at him, the more times he falls for the fact that Akira really _looks_ like a cat faunus. His wild hair covered the headband that the ears were attached to, and covered his human ears as well.

Yín merely laughed, hearing Naruto's words.

"You thought it would be something cheap me and Akira would wear, didn't you?" the boy asked, getting a sheepish nod from the blonde.

"Yeah, but I'm still surprised you have a literal tail coming from you butt!" the two travelers had to tell Naruto of their Semblances, and least to say the fox was dumbfounded after finding out, especially Yín's.

Yín also learned, in the span of a few days, that he could grow certain limbs of any animal of his choosing, and went with a tail. Of course it was a cat's tail, but he'll take what he can take. Akira was able to make realistic cat ears from fur that he collected from a shedding Morgana, and the cat wasn't upset at the fact it's fur was being used for a disguise.

Yín grinned at Naruto.

"Hey, when I said we would try to blend in, I meant it 100%!" As the two tailed individuals began to bicker, Akira and Morgana both sighed.

"You know what Morgana, if Naruto ends up joining us, I will not be surprised or amused in the slightest." the cat nods.

"Yep."

* * *

Hours later, the group was seen looking at the village that inhabited the island, three of them in awe, and one just smiling fondly.

"Hey, Naruto, where's your house?" Morgana asked.

"Is it that one?" Yín began, pointing to a small house off to the side. "Or maybe that one?" he shifted his arm left. "How about that on-" Naruto grabbed his arm before he could point at another place.

"None of those." He then shifted Yín's arm to straight forwards and slightly to the left. "That one is my home."

Right where Yín was pointing was a giant home, standing next to another giant home as well. The one to the right was a dark colored Japanese styled home. The one to the left - and the one Yín was currently pointing at - was an orange colored Japanese styled home.

Yín looked blankly at the home, his mouth slightly ajared, but he wasn't the only one. Akira and Morgan to were in shock at the sight of Naruto's home. Yín pointed to the faunus, then the home, the faunus, then the home, the faunus, then the home.

His hands then moved to the sides of his face on both cheeks before his jaw hung low before reality set in on him, making him realise just how wealthy Naruto was.

"You live there!?" Yín exclaimed in shock. Naruto, who was grinning all the while, could only nod.

"Believe it!" Akira was the first to shake himself of his shock.

"Well, then, we should get going now."

-Z-

Moments later, the group walked up to the door of the home. Naruto went to knock on the door, but stopped a mere inch away, hesitating on what to do next. The others looked at him, worriedly.

"Hey, Naruto, is something wrong?" Yín asked. The blonde sighed.

"It's been three years since I've been back here," the blonde told them. "I don't know what my parents will say when they see me…?" It was then he felt a hand on his shoulder. Naruto turned his head to see Yín giving him a comforting smile.

"Well, whatever may happen, you have us to help you in the end, got that? Naruto nods, grinning. The bonde then knocks on the door. They waited moments before the door opened to reveal a woman.

She had crimson red hair that hung low on her head, reaching to her lower ankles. Her eyes were a striking violet color that showed both power and strength in their depths. She wore a white short sleeved blouse that was underneath a green dress that reached to her mid calves, sandals on her feet. However, her most noticeable feature was red fox tail extending from her tailbone.

When she saw the three she blinked in surprise before her eyes landed on a certain blonde.

Naruto smiled sheepishly as he gave a small wave.

"Urm…hi mom." he greeted, much to the other's shock. She didn't look a day over thirty! The woman herself beamed widely at the sight of her oldest child.

"Naruto!" she then hugged the boy in a tight hug. "Oh we missed you so much since you went off!" Naruto, on the other hand, was turning an unhealthy shade of blue…

"Mom!" he croaked, "c-c-can't b-br-breathe!" the woman let go of her son. However, it was then her eyes twitched as she remembered everything he's done in the past, haven't come home, only calling to say hi, and nothing more, not even a picture!

"Oh Naruto~." Upon hearing his mother's overly sweet tone, Naruto began sweating heavily.

"M-M-Mo-" Suddenly, the red haired woman smacked Naruto so hard he went face first onto the ground, causing the pavement to crack from the sheer impact. Yín, Akira, and Morgana all went deathly white at the sight of the attack and what just happened.

The woman's hair stood up, parted into nine peices, her red fox tail swishing benevolent behinder as a red aura surrounded her, her face displaying the truest of rage as she looked down on her son.

"You brat!" she shouted. "You haven't come home not _once_ in the last _three years_! We were worried sick about you! Yes you called every few months, but you could have dropped by every now and then! Was that too much to ask for!? Huh!? Was it!?"

Naruto, who had picked himself up and sat on the ground, was shaking in fear at the demon known as his mother. However, before the woman could do anything else, she realized there were people behind her son watching the confrontation…

But one of them looked vaguely…familiar?

"Oh," she realised, "hello there, my name's Kushina Uzumaki," she greeted. "Who might you two be?" the three snapped out of it.

"My name is Akira Kurusu, and this is my feline companion Morgana." the blue eyed cat popped its head out of Akira's pack.

"Sup?" The woman looked shocked for a moment, but got over it turning her attention to the last person.

"I'm Yín Hoshi, nice to meet you." the woman's eyes widened slightly hearing his full name, but quickly hid it for the time being.

'It can't be…can it?' she shook herself of the thought. "It's a pleasure to meet you both," she said. " I hope my son hasn't been a pain to the both of you, has he?" the three shook their heads.

"No, he's been really cool actually," Akira admitted. Kushina smiled, glad to know her son wasn't a trouble maker like she thought he was...or still is, she didn't know.

"Now, come in, come in, rest from your travels here." and with that the five entered the home as Kushina closed the door behind her.

-Y-

Yín, Morgana, and Akira looked around the home in wonder. The inside was an oriental Japanese home, decorated in orange, red, and yellow coloring all around them. Naruto could only grin at the sight of the inside of the home. Kushina, who saw his grin, smiled warmly.

"Is it nice to be back home Naruto?" the blonde's grin widened.

"Believe it!"

It was then they heard footsteps in coming from down the hall, heading there way and getting closer with every passing moment.

"Kushina?" a male voice began, "who was at the door…?" it was then a man appeared. And at the sight of him did the two teens and feline gape at the figure before them.

It was an older, much more handsome, looking version of Naruto at first glance. He had the same blonde hair and blue eyes as Naruto, but with two long bangs framing the sides of his face that nearly reached his shoulders. He wore a long sleeved blue shirt with matching pants on his legs, a green flak jacket over his shirt, a forehead protector with what looked to be a leaf symbol on it, a pair of combat sandals on his feet, and a short-sleeved long white haori over his full attire, flame like designs on the bottom of it. But his most defining feature were the blonde wolf ears that emerged on top of his head.

"Minato," Kushina began, "I thought you were doing paperwork?" the man gimance when she said that, before letting out a tired sigh.

"I'm taking a break," he said. He then caught sight of the three teens and feline, but his gaze went directly to the blonde fox faunus, and at the sight of him, his eyes widened.

"Naruto…?" he asked in shock. The blonde teen nods, smiling at his father.

"Believe it." Next thing they knew, Minato was hugging his oldest son.

"It's so good to see you again," Minato leaned back and looked at Naruto. "You've aged nicely since last we saw you." Naruto grinned.

"Of course pops, I've been taking good care of myself!" Minato's eyes narrowed as a playful smirk graced his face.

"You haven't been eating Ramen everyday, have you?" Naruto then began to sweat nervously as he sheepishly chuckled.

"Uh...no, no I haven't." Minato laughed heartily before returning his gaze back to the other two boy's behind his son.

"And whom might you two be?"

"My name is Akira Kurusu," the grey eyed male greeted.

"Sup, I'm Morgana," the feline greeted, making Minato's eyes go dramatically wide at the sight of a talking cat. It took him a minute to get over it before he turned his gaze to the last person in their group.

"And I'm Yín Hoshi sir." Hearing Yín's name did Minato's eyes widen slightly before he quickly hid it behind a kind smile.

"It's nice to meet you both, my name is Minato Namikaze, and thank you both for watching out for our son." they waved it off.

"It was nothing," Akira told him, "he's a cool guy." Just then Naruto grabbed hold of of both the other two teen's wrists.

"Come on guys, I'll show you too my room!" and with that he dragged the two off down the hallway.

The two adults watched them go, a small smile on their faces. But as soon as they were out of sight did their smiles turn into serious expressions.

"Minato," Kushina began, "could it be? Could he really be _her_ son?" the blonde man looked at his wife.

"I'm absolutely sure Kushina, he was even wearing her necklace around his neck." The woman cover her mouth with both hands as tears brimmed her eyes.

"H-he's really alive, and he's okay!" Minato held his wife as tears of joy fell down her face, a bright smile on her face. He two was smiling at knowing the son of their dear friend was alive.

"Yes Kushina, he's alive and well after all these years…"

-Z-

The three fourteen year olds were in Naruto's room and they were surprised by how big it was. On the far right wall in the center of it was a queen sized bed, orange colored sheets covering it and two nightstands on both sides of the bed, on holding a lamp, the other a picture and a book. Not to far was a desk with a chair pushed in and a bookshelf almost full of books on it.

"...it's nice." Yín admitted after studying the room for a moment.

"Believe it." Naruto said as he flopped down onto his bed with a content sigh. "Good to be back." the other two teen began to look around the room while Morgana jumped onto the bed and curled up into a ball and began taking a cat nap.

Yín walked up to one of the nightstands on the side of the bed, the one that held the two objects on its surface. Yín picks up the picture on the picture frame and looks at the picture inside of it.

The picture showed a much younger Naruto - still in his signature orange - and someone else right besides him. The person was another boy, about three years younger than Naruto if he had to guess. He had vibrant red hair and violet colored eyes, a red fox tail extending from his rear with matching fox ears on his head. He mostly wore all red coloring on his frame with blue and purple on it as well.

When Yín looked closer, he could see the distinct resemblance in nose and facial shape.

'Is this…Naruto's brother?' he questioned as he sat down the picture. He then picked up the next item, the book, and read the cover of it. ' _Tales of the Utterly Gutsy Ninja_?' he questioned. He decided he'd read it later and sat it back down.

Next thing they know, there was a knock at the door.

"I got it," Akira said, since he was the closest to it. He opened the door to reveal Minato standing there.

"Hello Akira, is it alright if I see Yín for a moment?" the silver eyed teen blinked in confusion. Why did he want to see him?

"Okay then." Yín exits the room after Minato, leaving the other two teens to wonder why he was needed?

-Y-

"Is there something you need of me sir?" the two were walking down the hallway, Yín greatly confused by the sudden turn of events that lead himself to be taken from the other guys' sides.

"Just wait a moment, you'll learn something you should have known a long time ago." Minato then diverted his eyes to Yín's tail. "Also, you can get rid of the tail, we know you can transformed like your father." Yín's eyes went wide in shock, realising he's been found out so easily.

His tail then began to shrink back into his tail bone and before you knew it, the tail was gone, and Yín looked completely human.

"How did you know that I could grow a tail? And how do you know my father?" Minato faced forwards.

"You'll find out soon."

-Z-

Moments later the two entered Minato's office, and to Yín's growing surprise, Kushina was standing there by the window of the office. She turned when she heard them enter and when she saw Yín she went up to him and gave him an almighty hug.

"I can't believe you're alive after all these years!" she cried out in pure joy. Yín meanwhile, was at an utter lost at what she meant.

"Sh-Should I know you?" he asked. Kushina let him go and gave him a soft smile.

"Yes, you should have met us years ago with your parents." She then looks at him closely. "You have her eyes and hair." Yín's eyes widened.

"Y-you knew my mother?" he asked slowly. Kushina nods, still smiling.

"She was my best friend when we were younger, and we were on the same team when we went to Beacon. And years later we were each others maids of honor." Minato then give his own words.

"Me and your father were also close, we didn't see eye to eye all the times, but after time we became like brothers." he said. Yín was looking at both of them in a great deal of surprise. "Then, you came along, and well..." Kushina looked right into Yín's silver pools.

"Yín, you may not have known this but…you're our Godson." Yín's eyes widened dramatically.

* * *

It was now night on the island continent, and the town was quiet. Yín sat atop the house, a cat tail swishing behind him as he looked down in thought.

He had Godparents…and they knew his parents...

They proved it was indeed true when they showed him a picture of him and his parents shortly after his birth, words written by his own mother on the back of it. Any doubt washed away when he read it.

They offered him and Akira a home here, but he was undecided on what they should do now. He had a link to his family, and he didn't want to lose it, but he had an obligation to his mentor and wanted to carry out her mission she had asked him till the bitter end.

He looked down at his right hand, more specfically at the two rings on his fingers. The Relics of Creation and Destruction giving faint gleams in the pale moonlight.

'What should I do…?' he wished he had a way to talk to someone who could help him make a decision on what he should do…

Unbeknownst to him, the Relic of Creation gave a faint gleam.

While he sat in thought, a figure appeared right behind him in a golden light as it laid a gentle hand on his shoulder.

" **What's wrong my little star?"** Hearing this, Yín's eyes widened slightly.

'No one calls me that except…' he turned around, only for his eyes to widen further.

There standing behind him was none other than Shirogane Hoshi, a soft smile on her beautiful face.

"M...mom…?" he whispered in a raspy voice. The woman smiled softly at him, her image flickering slightly.

" **It is me my little star,"** she told him. She then sat down besides him, **"now, tell me what's troubling-"** she was abruptly stopped mid sentence when Yín flung onto her body. Tears streamed down his face as he knew it was indeed his mother right besides him. Shirogane shook herself from her stupper as she gently soothed Yín as he cried into her form. **"There there little one, mommy's here for you."**

-Z-

It took Yín about ten minutes to get a hold of himself.

"Mom, how are you here, why are here?" Shirogane smiled as she took his right hand and pointed to the glowing white diamond ring.

" **The Relic of Creation. It did what you ask and created someone you could talk too, and seeing as you were thinking of me, it created me a temporary form to come to your side."** Yín's gaze traveled down to the Relic in awe.

"It brought you here?" the woman nods.

" **Yes, now, tell me, what's troubling you my star."** Yín sighed.

"I just met Kushina and Minato," Shirogane blinked in surprise.

" **You're godparents?"** Yín hummed.

"Yeah, I did..." he muttered. "But this lead into a problem. They offered me and my friend a place to stay here, but I kept a promise to my old mentor that I would find the Relics and protect them _and_ the Maidens…I just don't know what to do. They're so nice and are offering me a place here like Evanora did. I just..." he sighed. "I just feel so confused." Shirogane gave an amused chuckle.

" **You remind me of myself when I was younger."** Yín gave his mother a surprised look.

"R-Really?" she nods, an amuse look on her face.

" **Mhm."** she told him, she then turned and looked him straight in the eyes. **"I had to choose what was right for my Team, myself, and most importantly, everyone else. But in the end Yín, you must follow what your heart wants."** She told him, setting a hand on his chest, **"that's all I can tell you."** she saw her hand began flickering and frowned. Yín saw this and looked at his mother in concern.

"Mom, what's happening to you?" Shirogane sighed sadly.

" **Yín, I can't remain long in this plane of existence, I have many things I want to tell you, but it seems it'll have to wait, but before I go, promise me something.** " Yín looked at her, unbounded determination in his eyes.

"I'll do anything." she smiles.

" **Find and protect your sister, Yín, you are her only true family left and you will need one another for the trials that are to come your way."** Yín nods.

"I promise mom, I will find her and protect her with my life." Shirogane gave a sad smile as her form began to glow.

" **Thank you Yín, and know, me and your father are always proud of you…"** her form began to glow as she and Yín shared one last hug before she dissolved into specks of light.

Yín let a lone tear fall from his face, but he wasn't sad anymore. He got to see his mother one more time and give her a proper goodbye. Now, he had another task.

Find Aqua, and protect her with his life, he swore to that.

He stood up and gave a yawn.

"Guess I should retire for the night." he got up and descended from the roof and climbed inside…

-Z-

However, from afar on a tree, a girl sat there, having seen the whole ordeal fist handed. She was…curious about the boy now. She jumped from the tree she sat on and disappeared into the night.

* * *

"*Yawn!* Man that was a good sleep." Naruto said.

"You can say that again." Akira replied. The three teens and Morgana were walking down the streets of the town, looking at the sights that were all around them.

Yín, however, was quiet the whole time, thoughts on his mind. Morgana noticed this and looked at the teen.

"Yín, is everything okay?" he asked, drawing the attention of the other two. Yín snapped out of his thoughts and looked at them.

"Yeah, I'm fine guys, just thinking on things." they didn't look convinced.

"Are you sure Yín?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, I'm fi-" Yín paused when he felt something off.

"Now what?" Akira asked. Yín's eyes narrowed.

"We're being watched." he side in a whisper. The other three's eyes widened before they also narrowed as well.

"I'd say we go and meet this person," Morgana said, getting a nod from Yín, who smirked.

"I'll handle it in a flash." suddenly, Yín flashed out of view, much to Naruto's surprise. Akira and Morgana weren't surprised, having seen Yín do this before.

-Y-

The girl from last night looked at the now group of three in shock when the cat faunus disappeared from view.

"Where did he go?" just then, a voice made itself known.

"You know, it's not nice to spy on people." the girl looked up into a tree to see Yín standing on a branch, looking down at her with narrowed eyes.

"Who are you?" she asked. Yín's gaze never wavered.

"Isn't it polite to introduce one's self before asking for another person's name?" The girl grunted.

"Alright fine, my name is Ilia, now who are you?" Yín jumped down from the tree gracefully, landing on his feet gentle.

"That's much better," he said, a small smile on his face. "And my name is Yín." Ilia couldn't help but think his name suited him well seeing his hair and eyes.

Yín, meanwhile, studied the girl. In all honestly, she looked human at first glance, but from years of experience he learned never to judge a book by its cover. However, what drew his attention most was the Grimm mask she wore, horns sticking out of the forehead of the mask.

Ilia studied the boy in front of her as well. He was different, different than anybody she's ever met, and she's met a lot of people.

"Hey Yín!" Ilia turned to see the two other teens and the feline on her other side. "Who the gi-" Naruto stopped when he recognised the girl. "Ilia!?" the girl's eyes widened as well.

"Naruto!?" The girl shouted in surprise. "How did you guys find me?" Morgana stuck his head out of Akira's bag as the said teen rubbed under his chin.

"This little guy tracked Yín." the cat nods.

"I see…" Ilia said softly. Yín looked back at her.

"Now, what do you want with me?" Ilia stood hesitant for a moment before she removed her mask to reveal a set of dark colored eyes and a freckled face. She looked up at him before she began to speak…

* * *

 **Well that was a nice long chapter right there.**

 **Betcha didn't see Yín having Godparents there did ya, huh? No, I expected you not to. And for Yín's mother showing up is all thanks to the Relic of Creation for temporarily creating her a physical form to come and talk to Yín. And I bet no one saw that either.**

 **Now we see the three - four of you count Morgana - confront Ilia and her reasons for following them.**

 **Next chapter we meet Blake's Parents, Sienna Khan, and more familiar faces as well as new ones...**

 **So remember to Follow, Favorite, and Review, and for questions, place them in the reviews of PM me, and until next time.**


	15. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Of Little Talks and Meetings

 **I AM SO SORRY GUYS! I've been writing new chapters, but then school started up for me, I got two jobs(one a life guard[a handsome one to boot] and the other at Gamestop[I love it so much!] so I had less time till now to upload chapters, then Volume six came out and I waited to see what was going to happen, and holy shit is Episode three full of stuff! I had to change up the appearances of the Relics, change some plot and self-made arcs I had planned, but boy am I going to have a field day with this story!**

 **Anyways, as far as the voting goes:**

 **Sword - 6**

 **Spear - 2**

 **Other - 2**

 **Come on People! I need more votes! I'll keep this poll open till Christmas time, then close it to see which Weapon wins.**

 **Anyways, sorry for the wait, now onto the new Chapter!**

* * *

The group was surrounding the Chameleon Faunus known as Ilia, waiting for her to give an explanation as to exactly why she was spying on them. The girl looked down as her skin turned, surprisingly, turned a green color with blue spots on her skin and her eyes turning a blue color as well.

"I was watching out for Naruto originally, till you caught my attention." she told Yín. "last night I saw a human woman appear right besides you as you both began conversing. And thirty minutes later, she dissipated into light."

Yín visible paled as shock became written on his face.

'She saw!?' he thought in shock, 'but I was sure it was only us!' his three companions looked, confused expressions on their faces.

"Yín, what does she mean?" Akira asked. Yín looked at them and Ilia before sighing. Looks like he has explaining to do.

"Despite me not wanting to say anything, everyone, take a seat, we have a _long_ discussion to talk about." He knew he could trust Naruto, but Ilia was a wild card.

The group sat down around the base of the tree.

"Ilia, Naruto, what I am about to tell you is one of the greatest secrets of Remnant. I want you both to promise me that what I tell you will remain a secret, got it?" the two heard the deathly seriousness in his voice, and knew what he was telling them was going to be grave.

"You can count on me to keep it a secret, believe it!" Naruto said, a smirk on his face.

Ilia, on the other hand, was both shocked and confused. They were trusting her with something like this!?

But why?

Yín saw her look and sighed.

"You saw something last night that I wanted to remain a secret, but now I guess I'll explain it to you, since you _did_ see it." Akira looked at Yín.

"Does this have something to do with… _them_? Akira asked.

"Yes, it does." the silver eyed teen confirmed.

"Yín, Akira, what are you both talking about?" Naruto asked, utterly confused at the situation.

"Alright, Naruto, Ilia, let's begin…"

Yín then began to explain to them Remanant's true history, like the two godly Brothers who brought life to the world, the birth of Grimm, and their Queen/Mother, Salem. How the Legends of the Four Maidens was true, how _he_ had magic, and of the Relics created by the two Gods, their last gifts to mankind, his mission to retrieve them and keep them safe, and protect the Maidens from harm. And lastly, how he somehow brought his deceased mother from beyond the grave for only a short period of time.

"...and that's everything, did I leave anything out Akira?" the frizzy haired youth looked up in thought for a moment before shaking his head.

"No, you got everything." he confirmed.

Meanwhile, both Naruto and Ilia's jaws were resting on the grass below them. Their eyes were opened to the true reality the world held, and the very thought amazed, shocked, and frightened them all at once! Even then such a story was incomprehensible, but hearing Yín's seriousness through it all, they knew it was, without a doubt, true in every way shape and form.

Naruto was the first to pick up his jaw and asked Yín what was on his mind.

"Yín, why tell me and Ilia this?" he asked. Yín simply gave him a smile.

"I trust you Naruto." the teen said simply, "you've shown kindness and strength to me and Akira despite the short amount of time we've known one another." Naruto blinked in surprise hearing that.

"So...you don't care I'm a Faunus either." instantly did the silver eyed male shake his head.

"Of course not! Faunus are actually cool, with your animalistic features that - in reality - are really handy as hell, and those who discriminate against you guys are too blind to see that."

Hearing this touched both Naruto and Ilia. Never had they came across such a kind human before in their entire lives.

"But, why tell me as well?" Ilia asked. Yín smirked.

"You are a part of the White Fang, right?" she nods slowly, unsure of what he was getting at. "Ilia, what the White Fang does stands against what it was originally intended for."

"But with the acts we're doing now, we're getting the rights we deserve!" Naruto decided to continued on.

"Yes, but through fear. Ilia, we were once a peaceful group, but when we started organizing attacks instead of peaceful marches that actually seemed to work, humans began to fear what we were capable of, and through fear comes violence and all sorts of other dark emotions, and you know as well as I do what happens when there is a large amount of bad emotions in one area, don't you?" The Chameleon Faunus nods grimly.

Dark Emotions attracted Grimm.

"Not only that, but I'm questioning the White Fang a bit, more specifically the Vale Branch." now Naruto caught everyone's attention.

"Naruto, what do you mean?" Akira asked.

"Lately, Adam Taurus, current leader of the Vale Branch, has been giving me an off feeling, and it has me fearing what's to come in the future." There was a silence amongst the group.

Then, an idea struck Yín.

"Ilia, you're in the White Fang...right?" the female Faunus looked uncertain at Yín's look.

"Yes...why does it matter." Yín grinned.

"I have two favors to ask you…"

* * *

"Yín, are you absolutely sure this is a good idea?" a day later, Yín, Naruto, Akira, and Ilia were in the White Fang headquarters on Margarine. The other two males questioned why Yín wanted to be here over again, till they remembered he asked Ilia about the favors yesterday.

Speaking of said female, she stood right next to them, wearing a look of uncertainty on her face.

The first favor Yín had ask was to get an audience with the leader of the White Fang, Sienna Khan. Despite the fact Sienna was a busy woman, Ilia was able to get them a meeting, but they only had an hour to do so. He asked her a second one, but Akira and Naruto had no idea what it was.

"Yes Ilia, Sienna needs to know that if things don't change for the White Fang, things will only become much worse as time progresses." Ilia nods in understanding. After the discussion of the day prior, she was having mixed thoughts on the White Fang's ations as of late, and the more she thought, the more she saw reason in the three male's words.

With a sigh, Ilia ushered the three teens inside to the throne like room. It was definitely a giant room, a single throne like chair stationed on the far wall, an extravagantly long red carpet ran through the middle between the door and the throne. The room itself held no windows whatsoever. Behind the throne were banners that held the White Fang's current symbol on them.

But they ignored the decor, their attention was on the woman who at on the throne.

Sienna was a young looking woman with dark skin. She had short black hair that was rather spiky and curled all over, barely touching her shoulders. She had dark orange colored eyes on her face with a ruby placed at the center of her forehead. She had a set of tiger ears and tattoo prints on her arms along with the added set of human ears on her head, both sets of ears having a multitude of hooped earrings. She wore mostly black and red coloring on her frame.

The four walked up before her throne with Ilia at the front of the four. Once close enough, Ilia knelt down in respect, the three teens following after her shortly after.

"Oh high leader Sienna Khan, the three behind me are the ones that have requested your audience at this time." Sienna gazed at the three males.

She instantly remembered Naruto on sight, but the other two were a mystery. But something about the boy with silver eyes seemed highly familiar…

"Very well then. You two!" she pointed at Yín and Akira. "State your name and your business."

"I am Akira Kurusu." Akira introduced himself.

"And I am Yín Hoshi." hearing Yín's last name did Sienna's eyes go wide.

"Any relation to Shirogane Hoshi…?" Yín smiled.

"She's my mom." Sienna's eyes went even wider.

The son of the famous Platinum death stood before her!? She knew Shirogane was fully human and her husband was as well, but this boy had a cat tail behind him…

She then remembered that Shirogane's husband had the unique Semblance to transform into animals and she understood instantly.

"I see…" her gaze returned to them. "Well, why are you here." Yín stepped forwards.

"It concerns the impending future of the White Fang." at hearing this did Sienna's eyes narrowed.

"The White Fang's affairs have no concern from a Human like you." seeing the jig was up, Yín's tail disappeared, but he still looked at Sienna with a calm expression. Sienna hated it when someone tried to mess with how she ran things. She was her own person and she'd do what she wanted!

"It involves me when it involves the safety of both Faunus _and_ Humans alike Miss Khan." Hearing he used both Humans and Faunus stood out to her, making her face contort into confusion. He spoke of both of them, not singling one group out from the other.

"...You have my attention." she said after a moment of thought, sitting back in her seat, her piercing gaze not leaving Yín's body. "But make it quick."

"Okay then, let's begin." Yín took a deep breathe. "Alright, as of late, there's been an increase in Grimm activities late. But that's only part of the overall problem, the White Fang's attacks and what they're overall doing. Planned attacks, the riots, instead of peace, you're only instilling fear into the hearts of other Faunus and humans alike." Sienna scoffs at him.

"Better they fear us, and what have the peaceful protests have done for us?" Naruto stepped forwards.

"They've done more than what the current White Fang has done already." the Fox Faunus states. "Fear will only lead to the Humans turning on us eventually, and that fear will become hate and anger as time progresses."

"And wherever there is fear, anger, and hatred, Grimm are bound to appear," Akira began, "imagine, one day you're leading an attack and it goes wrong. Fear and anger will arise, and when that happens, Grimm will no doubt appear. Yes, there may be Hunters and Huntresses near, but will their own numbers be enough to stop a full blown Grimm attack?"

"Then once that happens and the news spreads, the blame will fall on the reason why it happened…" Yín adds, "the White Fang."

"Your ideals are causing more harm than good, and you fail to see it, blinded by your own dreams for a better tomorrow, when it may very well be your downfall." Naruto informs.

"And when you brush it off and sweep it under the rug like those that oppress you, you'll be no better than them in the end." Akira states.

Sienna slams a fist onto her arm chair, causing a loud bang to resound throughout the entire hall. The woman herself was looking down, not bringing herself to look at the three males in front of her.

"...I think you should leave." she said slowly. "Now." the three males all gave one another a look.

"Fine, but remember our words Khan," Akira reminded her. The three turned to leave, but Naruto had one last piece of advise.

"Oh, and one more thing." the blonde fox turned around, "watch out for Adam, he's been acting more...extreme as of late. And Oum knows what would happen if he was left unchecked."

And with that said, the three left, leaving Sienna and Ilia behind.

* * *

"That when better than I expected."

The three teens were back at the Uzumaki-Namikaze household in Naruto's room Morgana taking a cat nap on the bed. They were waiting for Kushina to finish making lunch, so they were lounging around, having nothing to do at the moment.

"Yeah, I expected her to interrupt us on multiple accounts actually." Akira commented, also agreeing with Naruto's earlier statement.

"But I don't think she'll take our words to heart sadly." Yín stated, prompting all of them to sigh.

Just then, the door burst and before they could see anything, a red blur zipped through the room and tackled Naruto, hard.

"Gak!" the blonde fell flat on his back from the sudden surprise attack.

"Naruto!" the two teens shouted in concern. However, their concern turned into into surprise at the sight.

It was the same boy from the picture on the nightstand right by Naruto's bed, albeit, older than in the picture. His hair was longer than in the picture as well.

"Big brother!" the child exclaimed in glee. Naruto grinned at the sight of the little boy.

"Kurama! Good to see you again little guy!" The other two were at a lost on what was going on, Akira more so than Yín.

"Hey, Naruto," the frizzy haired teen began, "who's this?" Naruto got back to his feet and dusted himself off before placing a hand onto the younger boy's head.

"Guys, this is my little brother, Kurama Namikaze." the redhead smiled and wave.

"Nice to meetcha!" The boy then turned his attention back to his older brother. "Big Bro, where were you at, I missed you ya know?" Naruto merely smiled and gave a soft chuckle.

"I had business to take care of short stuff, but it's taken care of...for the most part." Naruto then blinked a few times, realising something, "speaking of which, where have you been for the last few days?" Kurama smiled broadly.

"Auntie Tsunade and Uncle Jiraiya took me out for a few days and trained me a bit, and it was really fun!" Naruto laughed.

He remembered his pseudo relatives alright. Tsunade was a beautiful, and dangerously powerful, slug Faunus, despite the fact she doesn't look like one whatsoever. Jiraiya was a toad Faunus, and was a major pervert...scratch that, he was a super pervert, yet acted like an old sage. Naruto called him Pervy Sage and it stuck, much to the man's chargin and the other's amusement.

"Really? That's great, then you can become a Hunter in no time at all." Kurama grin.

"Yep! I want to be as strong as you big bro, maybe even stronger!" Naruto pats Kurama's head.

"I'll hold you to it little guy, but for now, me and my friends have things we have to discuss, so I'll talk you you later, alright?" the child nods.

"Okay, see you later big brother!" and with that, Kurama left the room.

"Well, he certainly is a ball of energy," Akira commented.

"Yep!" was Naruto's reply. "Everyone on my mom's side has a ridiculous amount of stamina, so it's natural for kids in my family to be like that." the other two sweat dropped.

'...that explains a lot…' they thought in unison.

"Anyways, getting back to the subject at hand, Naruto, how would you like to accompany us on our journey to get the Relics?" the fox Faunus grinned like there was no tomorrow.

"Believe it! I'll help you take on that Salem woman and whoever else is with her on, you can count on it!" both Yín and Akira smile, glad to have him on their team.

"Great, we leave in three days back for Minstrel." Naruto gave him a look.

"Why back there?" Yín sighed, forgetting to explain to Naruto and Ilia earlier about the Relic's locations and what he and Akira do.

"Naruto, you know the infamous thieves Wizard, Joker, and Mona, right?" Naruto nods instantly. Who hasn't heard of the famous thieves who stormed two of the four academies and escaped alive…

Wait a minute…

Naruto's eyes went dramatically wide when he realised what Yín was getting at.

"You're Wizard and Joker!?" he shouted in shock, awe, and slight horror. The two laughed sheepishly and nod to his question.

"Yep, that's us." Naruto could only stare at them, stunned at the fact that two of the most infamous people in the world were sitting right before him. But then begged the question…

Who was Mona?

"And if you're wondering," Akira began, "Mona is Morgana." the cat - now awake - jumped off the bed and transformed into his bipedal attire.

"Tada!" Naruto didn't know how much more shock he can take from the revelations that were given to him all in a short amount of time.

The three thieves noticed Naruto's shocked state, his mouth was gaping while his eyes remained large and clouded from shock. Morgana went up and poked him in the face, but didn't get a response.

"Yep, he's out." was the only thing the cat could say.

"Well, let's wait till after he snaps out of it to answer more of his questions," Yín suggested, getting a nod from the other two.

-Y-

"So the Relics are all hidden at the four academies?" Naruto asked, stunned by the news.

"Mhm," Yín confirmed. "Stole the first one when I was about...ten, if I recall, yeah, I was ten turning eleven then." Naruto's jaw went ajared.

So young...yet already ridiculously powerful already!

Yín was something else…

"Then he met me and Morgana," Akira interjects, "and before long, we stole the next Relic, the one of Creation."

"Woah…I'm definitely joining you guys on this wild ride." they grinned.

"Then happy to have you on board Naruto." it was then they all heard Kushina's voice call from down stairs.

"Boys! Lunch is ready!" simultaneously did all their stomachs growl, even Morgana's, at the same exact time. Hearing this, they all laughed sheepishly.

"Let's worry about packing later," the cat said, "right now, I could go for some tuna!" with that, the four went down stairs to eat.

-Y-

While the family and their guests were enjoying their meal, it was then Minato's Scroll pinged. He took it out and read a message sent to him, and upon finishing were his eyes wide.

"Pops, is everything okay?" Naruto asked.

"Seems we're about to have a few visitors over." Right then and there was there a knocking at the door.

"Naruto, could you be a dear and get that?" Kushina asked. However, Naruto knew it was a demand and got up instantly.

"Okay mom, I'll be right back."

Naruto was at the front door and opened it, only to see the sight of two familiar faces he knew from his childhood.

The first was a tall, and heavily muscular man with black hair, a beard and yellow eyes that somewhat towered over Naruto. He wore an open dark violet coat with white fur trim, exposing his hairy chest, a matching colored sash around his waist, and a pair of beige pants and a pair of black boots.

The second was a petite looking woman with short black hair and yellow colored eyes. She adorned a black hakama and sandals with white tabi socks. Over her outfit, she wears a black shrug with a long right sleeve and a short, left sleeve, gold leaf trim at the opening on the front.

Upon seeing them did Naruto's eyes widen in surprise.

"Mr and Mrs Belladonna?" he asked. Upon seeing the familiar young teen did both the two adults eyes widen. The man then broke out into a happy grin at seeing the lad back home after so long.

"Naruto! It's good to see you again lad." Naruto returned the grin.

"You to old man. Now come inside, my dad is waiting for both of you." the two entered the house as Naruto closed the door behind them and directed them to the dining room.

-Y-

"Ghira, Kali, good of you to join us today."

The family, plus Akira, Morgana, and Yín, were sitting at the dining room table with the now identified forms of Ghira and Kali Belladonna.

"It's nice to be here as well Minato, but we both know this is more along the lines of business then a hello." the blonde man nods. "But, before we begin, who are the two new boys?" All attention were directed to both Yín and Akira, both without their Faunus guises.

"I'm Akira Kurusu," the black haired teen said.

"And I'm Yín Hoshi, a pleasure," the silver eyed male greeted. Hearing his name made both the Belladonnas' eyes widened.

"Shirogane's son?" Ghira asked, dumbfounded at the thought of the Platinum Death's child being here of all places. Kushina nods, a bright smile on her face.

"Mhm! Found his way right to us." She confirmed.

"Well, he certainly does take after his mother in appearance, even having her eyes." Kali said as she looked up and down at Yín, and safe to say, she liked what she saw.

A strapping young man with good looks to him. He had a nicely toned, yet not overly bulky, build to him. He was kind and curious as well as compassionate, just like his mother. His eyes even had the same mysterious glint to him Shirogane had when she was alive. He was far better than that Adam Taurus lad Blake ran off with, that's for sure, and Yín reminded her of Ghira when they were younger.

Gaining a thought, she smirked slightly.

"So, you three are heading back to Minstral?" Minato asked.

"Yep," Naruto confirmed. "Yín plans on helping me find a weapon that suits me and helping me train in it." Minato smiles and nods.

Naruto and Kurama were both trained in the art of Shinobi, or other known as Ninja. They were ridiculously fast and had high amounts of stamina in them, and were greatly adept in stealth and hand to hand fighting. But Naruto could use a weapon, seeing as he can't always rely on his semblance and combat skills alone.

"So, Yín," Ghira began, "tell me, what have you been doing these past few years?" The man also like what he saw in Yín, a lad who would put himself above anything and everything for the sake of those he cares about. He had a headstrong personality and great determination to do what is right that he respects greatly. He wouldn't mind someone like him getting with his daughter.

"I've been traveling all of Remnant, seeing the sights, meeting all sorts of people and honing my skills to help others. I'm planning on going into a Hunter's academy in about two years, more than likely, I'll be applying to Beacon." Ghira nods, greatly satisfied with his answer.

"Anyways, you kids can leave, us adults have important matters to discuss." the three teens, cat, and the child all nod as they finished up their lunch and left the four adults to their bidding.

* * *

"So, we're looking for this Rodin guy?" Naruto asked as the trio sat in his room. Akira, who was petting Morgana gently, nods in confirmation.

"Yes, Yín said that his old mentor, Evanora, told him that if he needed a weaponsmith to search him out and tell him who we are and why we're looking for him." Yín nods.

"But that's easier said than done. Rodin is reclusive and makes weapons for those who prove themselves to him, but how we're going to do that is beyond me." the silver eyed male muttered.

"Well, we'll just have to find out when we get there," Morgana said. "But for now, we better rest up before we head out in a few days to resume our journey." Yín then remembered something.

"You guys sit tight quickly, I have a quick call to make." the other three gave Yín a look before shrugging as their undisputed leader left the room.

-Y-

Yín was on the roof as he brought out his scroll and dialed a number of a familiar Faunus.

"Come on, pick up, pick up…" the phone picked up as a feminine voice spoke through the other line.

"What is it Yín?" Ilia asked.

"Just checking up on things." was his reply. "So, have you agreed to become our eyes in the White Fang?"

The second request from earlier after Yín had told Naruto and Ilia the true origins or Remnant was for her to be their eyes in the White Fang and keep tabs on what was going on in the group.

"...Yes." she complied. "After that speech you gave to High Leader Khan, my eyes were opened to the dangers we were causing. I didn't want any of this, I just wanted humans and Faunus to exist in peace." Yín smiled.

"And we will be one day, but it's a long process that could take a few decades to reach, but such a goal isn't unachievable." he could feel Ilia was smiling from the other side of the connection.

"You're right. But I have to go before the others get suspicious. I'll contact you whenever I get the chance, okay?" Yín nods.

"Alright, but be careful Ilia, I don't want anything bad happening to you because of me." he had an odd feeling Ilia was smirking on the other end right about now.

"I'm a Chameleon Faunus, I'll blend in perfectly." and with that, their connecting was cut.

Yín put the scroll away from into his pocket as he sighed. He brought out the photo of him and his sister and traced her face slightly with a longing look.

'Aqua, I wonder, how you're doing wherever you may be…' and with that last thought, Yín pocketed the photo and descended back into the home.

* * *

Somewhere in Vacuo, a girl sneezed.

She was about twelve years of age, give or take a few months. She had long, black colored hair, a streak of blue falling into a bang right above her eyes. Her eyes themselves were a vibrant blue that resembled the water of the ocean, and the sheer intensity of them was completely mesmerizing. She wore a simple blue shirt and a black combat skirt along with a pair of black combat boots on her feet. In her grasp was a trident.

This was Aqua Xīn, the little sister of Yín Hoshi.

"Dew," Aqua began, "can we take a break from training?" the girl had been training with her older sister figure for an hour now, and she was tiring from the mass amount of training she was under.

Dew Gayl was about three years older than Aqua. She was an attractive blonde girl with violet colored eyes. She wore mostly green color on her frame an in her hand was a spear. She gave the younger girl a smile.

"Alright Aqua, we can take a ten minute break, but remember, you wanted to train to find your big brother." Aqua looked down.

It had been about eight years since she lost both of her parents to a Grimm raid on her village. She was thankfully taken in by her Godmother, Dory Gayl, Dew's mother, who was the headmistress of Shade Academy.

They never found out about her brother's whereabouts, so she clung onto hope that he was able to get to safety after the attack and was somewhere in the world, and she vowed to find him.

"You're right, I did ask for training to find my brother...but you have to cut me some slack, my body is not nearly as adept in combat as yours is!" Dew smirked.

"Says the girl with an Aura the size of an ocean." Aqua had a ridiculous amount of aura in her body and had it unlocked when she was eight by Dory. She also found her Semblance was of a rare support aspect. All she had to do was place place her hands on a person, and any injury, be it a fatal gash, would be turned to a small flesh wound, burns would turn into minor scars, and broken bones would mend themselves in an instant.

"Touche Dew...but I miss Yín." She and her brother were extremely close when they were younger, and the only remnants she had to remember him was a picture she had in her room.

Aqua then felt a comforting hand on her shoulder as she looked up to see Dew giving her a reassuring smile.

"You'll find him on day Aqua, just keep the hope you're holding onto, that's all you can do for now." the girl smiles as she nods. "Now, you ready to continue our training?" Aqua readied her trident, Oceanus.

"As I'll ever be Dew." with new found resolve, the two continued their training.

* * *

 **Not a Long chapter like usual, but hopefully, next chapter will be longer.**

 **So, we got our first look at Aqua, and turns out, she's also looking for Yín herself, but she's currently training under the tutelage of Dew and Dory Gayl, the latter of whom is her Godmother…**

 **Boy that's going to be a pain when she finds out Yín's identity as Wiz...**

 **Next Chapter we meet two, maybe even three, new faces as well as the last teammate of Yín's team.**

 **ALSO** **, I'm considering adding Ilia to Yín's Harem, but I want your guys' input on the decision, and I'm leaning heavily on doing so, but I want to know what you guys think.**

 **Remember to Follow, Favorite, and Review, and for questions, PM me or leave them in the Reviews, and until next chapter.**


End file.
